No Need For Confusion
by Bomber
Summary: Tenchi struggles with his feeling towards Ryoko and the affect it will have on the others. Please R+R I posted this on TMFFA.com and had great reviews. Some later chapters have an Outlaw star crossover kind of thing but still concentrates on Tenchi and ga
1. No Need for Confusion

"Tenchi Muyo"  
No need for Confusion!  
  
It was a beautiful summer day at the Masaki home. Tenchi was just   
starting to stir as the sun's ray shone on his face. Tenchi awoke with   
a yawn while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Oh man I needed a good   
night sleep after yesterday. Man I hope the girls are to tired jump and   
hang all over me tod..." Tenchi was cut short when he saw what was   
floating above him. It was Ryoko but with her clothes on this time and   
asleep! "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Tenchi suddenly yelled out of habit more   
than real shock. Suddenly Ryoko awoke in shock.   
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She mimicked as she lost control of her powers and   
fell right on top of him.  
  
Meanwhile downstairs. "Good morning Sasami what are you fixing it   
smells wonderful." Ayeka commented and walked into the kitchen where   
her younger sister was cooking up a storm with Ryo-Ohki on her head.   
  
"Oh, hey Ayeka, I was just cooking breakfast, we're having your   
favorite I thought it might help you relax." The young princess   
replied.   
  
"That sounds good. Besides you're the best cook so anything you make is   
wonderful." Ayeka said with a smile.   
  
"ONLY cook!" Sasami said glaring at Ayeka. At this Ayeka turned beet   
red   
and replied with an embarrassed chuckle. All of a sudden they heard a   
scream from upstairs.   
  
"That was Lord Tenchi!" Ayeka said sounding both worried and angry   
at knowing just who caused the outburst. Another scream was heard   
upstairs   
this one though was feminine. "RYOKO!!!" Ayeka screamed as she flew out   
of the kitchen and up the stairs like a bat out of hell. Sasami just   
stood there rolling her eyes having become used to this as an everyday   
thing.  
  
"RYOKO! Get off of me." Tenchi yelled red as a beet and the   
familiar feeling of blood threatening to trickle out of his nose from   
the force of Ryoko's landing and from embarrassment from the fact that   
Ryoko was on top of him.   
  
"Oh! Tenchi I'm sorry, for real this time, I was just watching you   
sleep it kid of... Well calms me. I mean I'm already calm I just have   
to protect you, that's all." Ryoko quickly corrected herself.   
  
"What? It calms you. Ryoko are you ok." Tenchi asked curiously.   
  
"Of course what's wrong with me watching you, as long as I don't...   
Well you know DO anything." Suddenly Ayeka burst through the door.   
  
"RYOKO! Get off Lord Tenchi this INSTANT!!!" Ayeka as usual suspected   
Ryoko of glomping on Tenchi and disturbing his sleep and trying to   
seduce him (Which in my opinion wouldn't be hard... For me anyway.).   
Ryoko quickly turned to the princess, and in a flash she phased out and   
back standing right in front of Ayeka looking furious.   
  
"Hey don't look at me I didn't mean anything. I was watching him sleep   
last night and I guess I fell asleep and woke up with Tenchi screaming   
and lost control of my powers!" Ryoko fumed.   
  
"HA! You'll try and say anything to try and get me to leave!" Ayeka   
retorted. "Are you calling me a liar" "I don't have to say it out loud   
everybody here knows that you..." WHAM! Ayeka quickly shut up after   
being punched right smack in the nose.   
  
"OWWW! How dare you hit me Ryoko! You will pay for this." Ayeka   
screamed.   
  
"Oh well I think you should get off your high and mighty throne and   
look at where you are. You certainly can't beat me and your royal   
servant don't seem to be around anywhere." Ryoko yelled back.   
  
"You demon, you'll pay for that remark. Azaka, Kamidake!" The guardians   
suddenly appeared in the room. "Yes ma'am." They said at the same time.   
"Get this demon and rip her APART."   
  
"Yes ma'am. Sorry Ryoko we are just following orders." The two   
guardians then materialized in front of Ryoko.   
  
"Oh crap, I better go get some paint and tools." Tenchi said in a   
miserable and terrified voice.   
  
"Ah don't worry about it. So you think you oversized pieces of fire wood can   
take me?!" Ryoko mocked. The two guardians suddenly opened fire while   
Ryoko just phased in and out toying with them. "Is all you got?" Ryoko   
then phased in behind them and kicked them as hard as she could in the   
rear end and they went sailing through the wall and landed in the lake.   
"That was to easy" Ryoko laughed. By this time Ayeka was red with anger   
delivered a punch combined with her Jurai shield to an unsuspecting   
Ryoko right in the head.   
  
"You!!!!!!" Ryoko was as red as Ayeka now.   
  
"Ahaha..." Ayeka chuckled when she was cut short by a blast from Ryoko.   
  
"Oh CRAP, time to go get those paint and tools." Tenchi bolted out the   
door to avoid crossfire.   
  
"Cheap shot Ryoko!" Suddenly Ayeka's mini logs appeared around Ryoko   
and   
shocked the hell out of her. Ryoko quickly activated her sword while   
Ayeka activated her shield. Ryoko was relentlessly beating on Ayeka's   
shield and finally penetrated it sending Ayeka flying against the wall.   
Tenchi was back now and saw that they were still fighting.   
  
"They're still at it, this is serious I have got to stop them before   
one or both are killed." Tenchi ran in his room and saw Ryoko charging up   
an energy ball to strike a helpless Ayeka. Suddenly Tenchi was pushed over   
the edge at the thought of anyone getting killed, and over HIM for that   
matter, his three Light Hawk Wings sprang from his body in time for him   
to jump in front of the blast and activate the Light Hawk's shield and   
absorb the attack with ease. "Ryoko! You could gave killed her what   
were you thinking?!" Tenchi yelled as the Light Hawk Wings were dispersed.   
  
"Tenchi I don't know what came over me... I... I'm..." Ryoko was interrupted   
by Ayeka just starting to get back up.   
  
"You... You... DEMON you unemotional thing, you won't ever feel love, you   
probably can't, even if you could Tenchi could never love gutter trash like   
you...You... MONSTER!!!!" Ayeka stood there gasping for breath after   
letting out most of her bottled up anger. Tears began to well up in   
Ryoko's eyes when suddenly she turned away.   
  
"Ryoko! Wait!" Tenchi yelled but it was to late she had already   
disappeared. Tenchi looked at Ayeka full of anger. "Ayeka how could you   
do something like that, I mean I know you hate each other and she nearly killed you, but the heart is extremely delicate and suffers greatly if harmed my grandfather says it's even worse than death. I didn't   
think that someone could say such cold things, especially the crown   
princess of Jurai! You and Ryoko are a lot alike whether you like it or not. I thought you were better than that Ayeka!" Ayeka was stunned she saw the anger in Tenchi's eyes and knew he was genuinely mad for what she had done.   
  
"Tenchi... I'm sorry I..."   
  
"Ayeka I'm not the one who needs an apology, you hurt her very badly,   
Ryoko may seem tough and can't be broken but she actually has a very   
kind and sensitive heart which you just tore into pieces without a care. You know very well that she's been abused and controlled by Kagato all her life and has never had a chance to feel love." With that   
Tenchi walked away, leaving a crushed Ayeka, who immediately ran to her   
room and locked herself up.  
  
Tenchi ran down stares with a quick goodbye to Sasami and told her   
to save breakfast for him, with that he ran out the door in search of   
Ryoko.  
  
Meanwhile the greatest scientific genius in the universe was down in   
her lab crying. Through her mind link with Ryoko she had seen the scene   
unfold and felt the wave of emotions Ryoko was experiencing, in short   
she had basically experienced the argument. "Damn you Ayeka! Ryoko has   
feelings to though she may not show it most of the time she does have   
them and should be treated like everybody else." Washu said to no one   
in   
particular.  
  
Outside Ryoko was on the roof sobbing uncontrollably. {Ayeka's right   
I am a monster I'll never experience true love not with Tenchi or   
anyone, I'm just a monster I can't feel for anyone and no one can feel   
for me.} Ryoko screamed in her mind continuing to sob. "Tenchi." She   
whispered quietly to herself. "Why can't you understand what I'm trying   
to tell you, trying to tell you that I lo..." She was startled by a   
voice in her head.   
  
{I know Ryoko, it's hard but don't give up, don't bend to Ayeka's   
words,   
they're not true, you truly love Tenchi... Don't you?} Ryoko, for once,   
was glad that her "mom" was talking to her.   
  
{Thanks mom but she's right Tenchi cares nothing for me.}   
  
{Ryoko never say such a thing when you know she's just saying it to   
anger you, I know it isn't true Tenchi has said nothing to Ayeka to   
hint   
that she was speaking the truth. Now are you gonna come down?} Washu   
asked in a concerned way.   
  
{No, I still need some time to myself, but thank for talking to me and   
making me feel better.}   
  
{No problem Ryoko. Oh but before I go I just wanted to say, thanks for   
calling me MOM!} Washu said this last part in a childish voice just as   
Ryoko fell flat on her face and then broke the mind link.   
  
"Washu's right Why should I gives a flip what Ayeka thinks, she's   
probably just jealous" Ryoko said quietly to herself. Just then she   
heard the door open and she saw Tenchi running.   
"Ryoko!" {God where is she, I hope she didn't go and ki... No, I can't   
think like that, I just don't know what I'd do if she were to die.}   
Tenchi cursed to himself. {I want to express my true feelings to her   
but   
that would crush Ayeka. I love Ayeka but only in a sister kind of way,   
still I wouldn't be able to do that to her. OHHHHHH!!! This is so   
aggravating!} Tenchi thought to himself. Suddenly Tenchi snapped back   
to   
the real world and continued to call for Ryoko. She decided not to   
worry   
him and phased down right in front of him. "Ry... AAAAAHHHHHH!" Tenchi   
was scared at first suddenly seeing Ryoko teleport in front of him. He   
was just about to yell at her when he remembered the conversation he   
had   
just had with himself and why he was out there in the first place. "Oh   
god Ryoko, thank Tsunami I found you are you alright, I mean I am so   
mad   
and ashamed at what Ayeka said to you it must of hurt you so..." He was   
suddenly interrupted by Ryoko.   
  
"Tenchi, it's okay I'm fine, I know Ayeka's words are untrue and they   
mean nothing to me anymore." Hearing this he wondered what was wrong   
usually she would never forget about it that fast.   
  
"Ryoko I'm not siding with you I just comforted you first because of   
how   
much you want to be loved and because you are so concerned with that   
stuff, I ask you though to please apologize to Ayeka, I'll ask her to   
do   
the same."   
  
"Well, ok but only because you asked me Tenchi.   
  
"Ok, thanks Ryoko." Tenchi said.   
  
"Your welcome. Oh, before I forget how about we go back to your room   
later and start from where we left off." Suddenly Tenchi's face went   
red   
and blood trickled down his knows.   
  
"Ryoko get serious, now go do something until I finish talking to   
Ayeka."   
  
"OOOHHH but Tenchiiii I don't want to DO anything unless it's you... I   
mean WITH you." Ryoko said seductively as that small trickle of blood   
turned into Niagara Falls.   
  
"Ryoko!!! Go before I get angry." Tenchi said through closed teeth.   
  
"Oh all right, but I better see you later." "Don't worry you..."   
  
"In your room." She said once more in a seductive voice.   
  
"Just go!!!" Tenchi was definitely getting mad not to mention   
embarrassed.   
  
"All right, all right see ya." Then she disappeared. "Now to go to   
Ayeka." Tenchi said running off.   
  
"TENCHI!!!!!" A loud voice rang out; this voice was not that of   
Ayeka or Ryoko but of an enraged Sasami.   
  
{Oh crap!} Tenchi thought, Sasami's wrath was a force to be reckoned   
with. "Uhhh... Is something wrong Sasami?" Tenchi said starting to   
sweat.   
  
"Do you know what time it is Tenchi!!? I'm already starting to fix   
lunch   
and you're just now coming in!" Sasami was mad there was no doubt of   
that, she worked hard to prepare their meals and was infuriated when   
someone missed one, except for Washu who had a tendency to miss several   
meals, usually working on some kind of experiment.   
  
"How long have I been gone Sasami?" Tenchi asked.   
  
"About an hour."   
  
"WHAT! No way it couldn't have been that long thirty minutes maybe but   
an hour's a little over the top." Tenchi said in a puzzled way.   
  
"Don't worry Tenchi it's ok." Sasami said cheering up a little. "I   
promise not to miss lunch ok Sasami, if I do I give you permission to   
unleash all your wrath upon me." Tenchi said uneasily. Sasami just   
giggled, shewed him away with her hand and went back to work.   
  
Tenchi ran straight to Ayeka's room. "Ayeka, Ayeka are you awake?"   
Tenchi asked.   
  
"Yes, what do you want Lord Tenchi" Ayeka said through her sobs.   
  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for only yelling at you. I know you   
weren't completely at fault but those were some pretty harsh words and   
they hurt her. I've asked her to apologize and she agreed now I'm   
asking   
you to apologize to her." Tenchi said his tone soft and soothing.   
  
" OH Lord Tenchi I'll apologize, BUT only because you asked. Thank you   
for forgiving me." Ayeka said while crying but not because of sadness   
but joy.   
  
"You're welcome Ayeka. Now, go apologize to Ryoko then come down for   
lunch."   
  
"LUNCH!!! How long have I been up here." Ayeka said with a shocked and   
confused expression.   
  
"That's what I said, bye." With that Tenchi walked out the door.  
  
Meanwhile Ayeka decided to show herself and go apologize to Ryoko.   
Just the thought of that made her cringe. She found Ryoko up in her   
usual spot on one of the roof beams above the couch, but she seemed   
deep   
in thought, though she seemed to be concentrating real hard she had on   
a   
bright smile. "Ryoko I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said,   
truly I am." At this Ryoko looked down.   
  
"Apology accepted. I'm sorry for blasting you." "Thanks Ryoko"   
  
"Same hear Ayeka, see ya." With that the pirate disappeared.  
Later at lunch. "That was great Sasami, as usual" Sasami blushed at   
Tenchi words.   
  
"Oh it wasn't much Tenchi."   
  
"Always the modest one eh Sasami? Well bye Sasami see you at dinner."   
Then Tenchi ran to the shrine for his training which he dreaded.   
"Grandpa." Tenchi called when suddenly Katsuhito jumped from behind a   
tree and charged at Tenchi with a loud battle cry. Tenchi saw a bokken   
lying on the ground and picked it up in a vain attempt to block. WHACK   
Tenchi was struck in the head, WHACK in the stomach, and finally WHACK   
smack dab between the eyes by Katsuhito's bokken. Suddenly all went   
black, Ryoko was watching all this when she ignited her sword and was   
very tempted to slash Katsuhito's head clean off his shoulders, but   
knew   
Tenchi would never forgive her so she dispersed the sword and phased   
out   
and back in front of Tenchi.   
  
"Don't worry grandfather I'll take him back to Washu's lab. Katsuhito   
nodded.   
  
"Yes Tenchi seems preoccupied at the moment tell, him he needs to get   
whatever's on his mind off." Katsuhito then turned to walk back to the   
shrine as Ryoko phased out and appeared in Washu's lab. Washu turned at   
the sound of someone running towards her. After Ryoko had explained   
Washu just calmed her over reactive daughter and started bandaging to   
Tenchi's wounds.   
  
It had been about to hours and Tenchi was still unconscious which   
was starting to worry Ryoko and Ayeka not to mention the others. When   
Tenchi woke up and his vision started to clear he noticed he saw five   
pairs of eyes staring right at him, all wearing worried expressions.   
"Whaaaaahhh" Tenchi shot up and noticed that his head and torso were   
bandaged up. "...OWWWWW! My head." Tenchi moaned as he noticed the pain   
in his head.   
  
"Tenchi!" All the girls said in unison.   
  
"Tenchi we were so worried you scared the hell out of us. I sure hope   
you're happy. Ryoko said with concern and sarcasm.   
"Yes Lord Tenchi you did give us quite a scare." Ayeka said concern   
also   
in her voice.   
  
"Yeah, well you girls also are overreacting, I mean he only has two   
broken ribs, a slight concussion, and a bloody nose, which I am also   
certain it was because he woke up looking at my beautiful face." Washu   
said in a what's the big deal and a childish kind of way.   
  
"WHA!?!? JUST TWO broken ribs and a SLIGHT concussion. Tenchi yelled.   
  
"Oh sorry Tenchi I forgot that these kinds of injuries are a big deal   
here. For me it's nothing to mend them, because I'm a genius!"   
"Ahahaha!"   
Washu cackled just as the Washu bots A and B came out of Washu's hair.   
  
"Washu you are such a genius!" Cheered A.   
  
"There's nothing you can't do you're the greatest Washu." B followed.   
  
"Washu the greatest scientific genius in the universe!" A and B cheered   
together before returning to Washu's hair. Everyone's face faulted   
except Washu and Tenchi, Tenchi would have had he not been strapped to   
a   
table.   
  
"Well whatever Washu just do your thing and nothing and I mean nothing   
else no trying to get that "sample" ok." Tenchi said.   
  
"All right, all right I won't" Washu said. The others finally got back   
on their feet. "Ok, everybody out Tenchi needs his rest." Washu said   
herding them toward the door.   
  
"Hey you better not be trying to just get us out so you can be with   
Tenchi or mark my word Washu I'll kick your a..." Ryoko was cut short   
when Ayeka interrupted.   
  
"Yes I do agree with Ryoko on this, I'll make sure I get a piece of you   
if you touch Tenchi in the wrong way, or anything else inappropriate."   
Ayeka said, both she and Ryoko fuming.   
  
"Look I already said I wouldn't so you'll just have to trust me, know   
go." Ayeka, Ryoko and the others walked out. Ayeka and Ryoko looking a   
bit hesitant. Washu started typing on her holo-top computer. Suddenly a   
subspace pocket opened and Washu pulled some machine out that looked   
like a handheld windshield wiper only slightly larger with some type of   
light on the top.   
  
"Ehehe, uh Washu may I ask what that is?" Tenchi asked nervously.   
  
"This? Oh it's just one of my little inventions. A bone rebuilder and   
re-locater, it will rebuild any shattered bones and pop in dislocated   
ones. Oh and one more thing this may hurt." The small scientist said   
with an evil grin.   
  
"Oh no" was all Tenchi could get out when Washu suddenly turned the   
machine on and a bright red light came on. Suddenly waves of pain were   
flowing through him and the sound of popping and reforming bones could   
be heard. "YYYOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tenchi screamed as he   
passed out.  
  
When Tenchi awoke in Washu's lab he saw his head and torso were no   
longer bandaged, they were a little sore but completely healed. He   
noticed Washu was not there and he was no longer strapped down to the   
table, and his clothes were still on to boot. He guessed Washu meant   
for   
him to see himself out. He walked out of the broom closet, which was   
actually Washu's lab when he was glomped by Ryoko and AYEKA! That was a   
first.   
  
"Oh Tenchi I was so worried about you." A huge sweat drop formed on   
everybody's head save Ayeka and Ryoko as they said this in unison.   
  
"Hey get off Tenchi I'm the only one allowed to tackle him, right   
Tenchi?" Ryoko said the last part seductively.   
  
"Oh and just who made that rule?" Ayeka spat.   
  
"It's not a rule it's just Tenchi would rather it be me on him than   
prissy little princess like you."   
  
"Oh you!!!" Tenchi knew that if he let this go on all hell would break   
loose.   
  
"LADYS please remember what happened the last time you got in a fight,   
and every other time for that matter, now please just calm down."   
Tenchi   
said.   
  
"All right." They said in unison. After that they went their separate   
ways, Tenchi went to the carrot field, Ryoko started napping on the   
roof   
beam, and Ayeka was doing housework grumbling about how Ryoko was a   
lazy   
good for nothing, Washu was finishing another experiment, Mihoshi was   
called on a Galaxy Police assignment, and Sasami was preparing another   
meal fit for a king while displaying amazing balance fixing about   
twenty   
different thing at the same time.  
  
Tenchi was out tending to the carrot patch thinking to himself.   
{Those two they're going to keep fighting until one killed the other,   
and all because of me! What makes all these women like me, most people   
would kill to be me, or in this case be with me. I mean what's so   
special about me what do they see in me?} Suddenly Tenchi saw something   
move out of the corner of his eye. He grabbed hoe and held it like a   
sword. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Tenchi yelled. Ryo-Ohki jumped out   
from behind a tree and ran for the basket of carrots Tenchi had just   
finished gathering. "Oh no you don't Ryo-Ohki, these are for dinner."   
Tenchi said putting out his leg to intervene the cabbit.  
  
"MIYYAAA!" Ryo-Ohki wailed in an aggravated way.  
  
"No you'll just have to..."  
  
"MMMMMIIIYYYAAAAAA!!!!!" Ryo-Ohki interrupted Tenchi with a frightened   
look on her face.  
  
"Huh! What's wrong?" The cabbit only turned and ran. "I wonder what's   
wrong with her?" Tenchi's question was quickly answered when her heard   
a   
faint whistling sound. He turned and looked up to see none other than   
the Yukanocho, Mihoshi's space ship flying towards him in a downward   
spiral. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" KABOOM the Yukanocho missed   
Tenchi, but just barely, unfortunately it toasted the carrot field.   
Mihoshi popped out black as coal and crying her eyes out.  
  
"Tenchi! I'm so sorry I just lost control and... And...   
WHAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" Mihoshi stuttered as tears flowed like rivers from   
Mihoshi's eyes.  
  
"Mihoshi don't worry about it, now just go inside and get cleaned up."   
Tenchi said in an aggravated voice.   
  
"Oh... Ok Tenchi." Mihoshi said through sobs. Ryo-Ohki had seen this   
and   
transformed into The Ryo-Ohki and started firing at Mihoshi.  
  
"WHAAAH!" Mihoshi was screaming and desperately trying to dodge lasers.  
  
"Ryo-Ohki! Calm down now!" Tenchi yelled.  
  
"Miyyyaaa!"  
  
"I know it's bad, but you don't need to blast Mihoshi for it, it's not   
like she did it on purpose. I'm the one who should be mad I have to   
replant all this. Now, take what's lefts and give it to Sasami." Tenchi   
said  
  
"Miya." Ryo-Ohki said as she beamed up the carrots.  
  
"Ok Mihoshi you can go back to the house now. Please tell Sasami that I   
might be a little late for dinner. See ya.  
  
"Ok see ya Tenchi." Mihoshi said as she ran off.  
  
Three weeks later. "I'm starting to get worried about Washu."   
Tenchi   
said to Sasami.  
  
"Yeah me to she has eaten in a whole week let alone come out of her   
lab,   
what could she be working on?"   
  
Suddenly the door to Washu's lab opened and Washu stepped out. " I'm so   
glad you asked Sasami."  
  
"Washu! You've finally come out." The young princess said with   
excitement.  
  
"Yes, and I've completed my newest invention, the Fix It 5,000. After   
that serious fight three weeks ago I was inspired to make this   
invention   
to help with any future repairs to the house, or Tenchi's room.   
Observe." Washu then summoned her holo-computer and typed a command.   
For   
a second nothing happened, BOOM! A huge hole was made in the wall   
beside   
Washu.  
  
"Hey, what're doing Washu that's just..."  
  
"Shut up Tenchi" Washu said. Washu pressed a button on her machine. The   
machine roared to life and started scanning the hole. "First it will   
scan the hole, then it will slowly repair it just be patient." The blue   
be the machine was emitting turned red and the hole started slowly   
repairing. "See Tenchi this will save you loads of time I am such a   
genius." Washu bots A and B started to pop up and cheer Washu on when   
Mihoshi came in.  
  
"Hey everybody I finished cleaning up and... Oooh Washu what's this."   
Mihoshi was moving her finger closer to a red button that said, DANGER,   
Mihoshi don't you dare touch this.  
  
"MIHOSHI! No don't touch that!!!!!" Washu screamed.  
  
BOOM! Every window in the house was shattered and the house looked   
slightly misshapen. Ryoko and Ayeka stormed down the stares covered in   
dirt from head to toe.  
  
"What the hell just happened!?" Ryoko screamed in an angry tone.  
  
"Yes, I too am curious as to what has happened... THIS time!?"  
  
"Guess." was all Tenchi said.  
  
Ryoko thought for a minute. "Hmmm. I got it Washu made some invention   
that would improve life, as we know it. Everything was going good until   
Mihoshi came in with her innocent look on and pressed the one button   
that would cause the machine to blow up thus causing everybody a load   
of   
hell."  
  
"Am I that predictable?" Mihoshi said with a skeptic look on her face.  
  
"Yep." Tenchi said.  
  
"You're sure taking this well." Washu said slightly aggravated by the   
fact her machine was completely destroyed.  
  
"I'm used to it by now." Tenchi said his face expressionless. A sweat   
drop formed on all the girl's heads and they chuckled nervously. "Oh!   
Don't get me wrong if any one of you left my life would change to much,   
sure you cause trouble but I've become accustomed to it and it's   
something I've learned to like."  
  
"OOOOHHH you are just so sweet!!!" Ryoko squealed.  
  
"I have to agree with the monster this time Tenchi." Ayeka said.  
  
"Yeah." The others chimed in with their agreement.   
  
"Tenchi" Noboyuki said as he walked through the front door. "What   
are ya do... WHAAAA!!!! What happened to the house?!" Noboyuki said in   
shock  
  
"Oh hey dad. Just one of Washu's experiments destroyed by the one and   
only Mihoshi."  
  
Mihoshi turned red. "I'm sorry Mr. Masaki I... WHAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"   
Mihoshi broke down in tears, AGAIN and water was slowly filling the   
living room.  
  
"Oh don't worry Mihoshi I thought it was Tenchi's fault, but I'm not   
gonna get mad at someone so cute. That goes for all you girls I mean   
I'd   
have to be crazy. Tenchi hasn't even "Gotten to know you." If you get   
my   
point." Noboyuki chuckled evilly at upon saying this. The girls turned   
beet red and a huge smile appeared on their faces, Tenchi on the other   
hand turned red with an embarrassed look.  
  
"DAD! Cut that out."  
  
"Well never mind that I still have to "Get to know you." Noboyuki   
grinned and laughed. The girl's smiles faded. Ryoko's beam sword   
erupted   
from her hand and Ayeka summoned her logs around Noboyuki.  
  
"I'm gonna make you pay for that remark you pervert!" Ryoko growled   
with   
a look of doom on her face.  
  
"Yes you hentai I'll agree and assist Ryoko on this task." Ayeka   
growled   
with the same look and motive as Ryoko" Suddenly Ryoko dashed at   
Noboyuki her sword pointed right at him. Noboyuki barely had enough   
time   
to dodge when suddenly Ayeka's mini logs started to power up.  
  
"OOOOOOHHHHHH CRAP!!!!" Noboyuki yelled as he ran like a bat out of   
hell   
out the door with Ayeka and Ryoko at his heels, Ryoko keeping him   
constantly moving firing energy balls at him. "STOP! I was just kidding   
jeez lay off. SOOMMMMMEEEEBBBBODDDYYY! HHEEELLLPPPP ME!"  
  
" Aren't you going to stop them Tenchi, they might hurt him." Asked a   
worried Sasami.  
  
"Nah, they won't hurt him... To bad." Tenchi said with a grin. "Now I   
have to get busy fixing this so you girls go get cleaned up."  
  
"Ok Tenchi." The girls said as they went their separate ways.  
  
"Man those girls are so high matinance, but I could care less."  



	2. No Need for Confusion Ch2: No Need for C...

Disclaimer: I of course do not own any of these characters someone else   
designed and created them. I am not doing this for money so please don't   
sue me I'm totally broke anyway.  
  
Chapter2   
No Need for Chaos!  
  
  
  
  
One week later. "Oh jeez I'm beat." Tenchi said as he got up from the   
table after finishing his dinner. "That was a great meal Sasami. Well   
I'm off to bed. Good night."  
  
"Good night Tenchi." They all said pretty much at the same time.  
  
"Hey Tenchi." Ryoko said causing Tenchi to stop.  
  
"Yes Ryoko?"  
  
"You said you were beat right?"  
  
"Uhhh... Yeah why do you ask?" Tenchi said uneasily.  
  
"Well I was just going to say I'd be more than happy to help you relax."   
Ryoko said seductively with a sly grin on her face. At this Tenchi's   
face flushed and he could sense that familiar feeling in his nose again.  
  
"RYOKO!!!! Please for once will you not embarrass Lord Tenchi and let   
him get a little peace for a change!" Ayeka growled through clenched   
teeth.  
  
"Ryoko don't start anything and please stop doing that." Tenchi said as   
he turned to go upstairs.  
  
"All right, good night Tenchi pleasant dreams... But only as long as   
they're about me."  
  
"Yeah, yeah goodnight." Tenchi then rounded the corner at the top of the   
stairs and went to his room. As he changed into his sleeping kimono   
(Fancy word for pajamas) he was deep in thought. {Man this is driving me   
nuts, I love Ryoko there's no doubt of that, and it's pretty obvious she   
fills the same way. I've been given millions of chances to "BE" with her   
and yet I've turned them all down because I can't bare to hurt Ayeka and   
the fact that she has the most powerful military force that if I were to   
tell her the truth she might chuck the entire Jurai Royal Navy at Ryoko   
if not me as well, I don't think even Ryoko could blast and curse her   
way out if that happened. Dang it if it were a "Normal" girl (the total   
opposite of what he was handling with.) he wouldn't be as hesitant to   
tell her. Also the fact that they seem to like him on a level that if he   
dared turn one down she would probably go insane and commit suicide,  
and I couldn't live with that, but I can't hide my true feelings forever   
if I wait to long one or both may leave.} Tenchi argued with himself   
late into the night until sleep overcame him. Meanwhile Ryoko was using   
every bit of self-control to fight the urge to go see Tenchi.  
  
"No, I can't go see him, Tenchi's way to tired from working on the   
house. @#$! I want to see him; I don't know why I have a stronger urge   
than usual, HA! I didn't think that was possible. I'm still mad though!"   
Crash Ryoko smashed a hole in the ceiling. "Oh CRAP! Tenchi's gonna kill   
me, he spent a whole week fixing the house, and it took a lot out of him   
and now he has to do it again." Washu's voice could suddenly be heard in   
Ryoko's head.  
  
{Don't worry about it Ryoko I'll fix it.} Ryoko was pretty surprised at   
this.  
  
{You... Will. Ok MOM! What's the catch?} Ryoko yelled through the link.  
  
{There is no catch this time Ryoko... Well maybe an itsy bitsy little   
favor.}  
  
{Oh yeah, like what?}  
  
{You've got to call me Mom! And mean it to!} The little genius said   
playfully as Ryoko fell to the floor. {Jeez! I'm just playing, you need   
to lighten up "Little Ryoko" now you get to sleep." Washu said still in   
a childish manner.   
  
{Don't call me little!} Ryoko yelled as she closed the link.  
  
The next morning Tenchi went to get an early start on the carrot   
fields seeing it still needed work from the crater Mihoshi had made on   
the far end. Tenchi surveyed what still had to be fixed and shook his   
head. "That Mihoshi's one of a kind, no one else could wreck their ship   
every time they returned and tried to land it. Well, I better get to   
work." While Tenchi worked Ryoko was in a tree right above him.  
  
{Tenchi you're so cute when you're working, well you're always cute,   
it's just more noticeable when you're sweating.} Ryoko thought. Ryo-Ohki   
was hopping past when she saw her mistress in the tree. The cabbit   
decided to scare Ryoko a little in hopes that she would "stumble" upon   
Tenchi. Slowly the cabbit moved up the tree being very careful not to   
attract Tenchi or Ryoko's attention. She finally arrived right behind   
her mistress and.  
  
"MMMMIIIIIIYYYYYAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Ryo-Ohki wailed at the top of her   
lungs.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Ryoko said just as loud as she   
fell from the tree. Ryo-Ohki's plan worked. Ryoko landed right in   
Tenchi's arms knock the hoe from his hand sending it spinning high in   
the air. Tenchi was beet red.  
  
"RYOKO!!! What are you doing!?" Tenchi said angrily. Tenchi however was   
very glad to see her, come to think of it he always was but he had to   
keep his shy and uninterested visage.  
  
"Huh! I was just dropping in Tenchi. You're not mad are you I just   
decided I wanted to be with you right now." Ryoko said this having   
discovered Ryo-Ohki's intentions. Suddenly the hoe came flying back   
down; Ryoko reached out her hand and caught it.  
  
"No Ryoko you have to get off of me so I can get back to work. Now give   
me back my hoe." Ryoko's beam sword erupted engulfing the hoe.  
  
"What hoe?" She said playfully.  
  
"Oh, all right Ryoko lets hear what you have to say."  
  
" Well I..." Ryoko was cut short by an earth shaking noise.  
  
"CCCHHHOOOWWW!!!!" A space ship much like Ryo-Ohki.  
  
"That's Ken-Ohki" Ryoko said a look of worry on her face.  
  
"Who's Ken..." Tenchi suddenly disappeared and Ryo-Ohki ran off to meet   
Ken-Ohki.  
  
"Tenchi!? Tenchi where'd you go?" Suddenly Washu walked out of one of   
her sub-space portals.  
  
"Ryoko this message came from Nagi." Washu said as calmly  
as she could. Ryoko read the message.  
  
"Ryoko, I've captured the one you love and if you don't want him killed   
then come to the earths moon." The image of Nagi quickly faded as the   
message came to an end. Ryoko was enraged and blasted Washu's holo-  
computer.  
  
"I'll Kill her! I didn't think even Nagi would stoop that low. Washu I   
need a ship."  
  
"Why you've got Ryo-Ohki." Washu asked a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Ryo-Ohki went to meet that womanizing Ken-Ohki. Doesn't she understand   
that she's to good for him and that he'll never respect her." Ryoko said   
as if Washu was the cabbit herself.  
  
"Ok I will get one ready as soon as possible."  
  
"Oh, Washu one more thing this is my problem, DON'T tell Ayeka or anyone   
else."  
  
"Oh and the fact that you want to rescue Tenchi and maybe spend a little   
time with him. Don't worry Ryoko I won't tell Ayeka." With that Washu   
phased out and reappeared and started preparing the ship. The ship was   
designed for strength rather than speed seeing as the moon wasn't very   
far off.  
  
Meanwhile Ryoko was brushing up on her fighting tactics. "Dang I'm   
rusty, but I will save Tenchi." She formed an energy ball; this one   
however was blue rather than her usual orange energy ball. Ryoko threw   
the ball up and started chasing it at a blinding speed batting the ball   
and dodging it when it bounced back. She was doing well by our standards   
but she was silently cursing herself.  
  
"This is the one Ryoko is in love with. What a worthless human. Ryoko   
must be slipping." Nagi said as she slapped Tenchi.  
  
"Shut up, don't talk about her like that." Tenchi said his voice full of   
hatred.  
  
"Why not? She's just a pathetic little whore." Nagi laughed at a now   
even more enraged Tenchi, she soon learned the consequences of talking   
about Ryoko in any other than something wonderful. "What?"  
  
Tenchi started to glow, but instead of his usual light blue aura it was   
dark blue. Tenchi then ripped the cuffs of the wall and the Light Hawk   
Wings sprang from his body but like the surrounding aura they were also   
dark blue but in a shiny metallic way. One of his wings went through his   
body and again his suit was different instead of his normal robe type   
suit it was a blue armor with the Light Hawk Symbol on the front. Tenchi   
lost all shred of control and hurled one of the Light Hawk Wings at her   
hitting her and sending her flying into the wall and was sandwiched in   
between the wall and the wing leaving an impressive dent in the wall.   
Tenchi then grabbed another wing as the others reappeared and squeezed   
his hand over it and pulled down and formed the magnificent Light Hawk   
Sword. Tenchi ran at Nagi who tried to dodge but wasn't completely   
successful and was stabbed in the side and coughed up blood. Tenchi   
Having exerted such energy in his rage, dispersed the and Tenchi   
returned to normal and collapsed.  
  
"You worthless piece of crap how dare you strike me." Nagi said through   
clenched teeth holding her side. Wham! Nagi kicked Tenchi right in the   
head sending him flying into a wall, she then commanded Ken-Ohki to form   
new restraints.  
  
"Chow!" The cabbit complied.  
  
"He has a magnificent power has not fully surfaced, but if it does who   
could well become the strongest being in the world, one might go as far   
as to say a god (cough)." Nagi coughed up some blood and sat down in the   
command chair. Tenchi wounded her severely. She then increased speed.  
  
"It's finished I am such a gen..." Washu's victory line was cut short by   
Ryoko.  
  
"Shut up Washu! We don't have time for your stupid victory line." Washu   
bot A suddenly appeared.  
  
"Don't talk to Washu like that she's a..."BOOM! Ryoko toasted the Washu   
bot. Washu was pissed but didn't say anything due to the current   
situation.  
  
"Lets go." Ryoko said as Washu without a word beamed them up.  
  
Authors Note: Hello again. I hope you're enjoying my writing if not   
please send me some advice, criticism, or praise to Bomberini@aol.com.   
Remember people this is my first fic so bare with me and when you send   
flames don't be to harsh. Thanks I'll have more chapters out until then   
SEE YA!   



	3. No Need for Confusion Ch3: No Need for B...

Disclaimer: I of course do not own any of these characters someone else   
designed and created them. I am not doing this for money so please   
don't sue me I'm totally broke anyway.  
  
Chapter 3   
"No Need For Bounty Hunters!"  
  
  
  
Ken-Ohki approached the moon and created an artificial at his   
mistresses command. After Ken-Ohki landed he formed back to his white   
cabbit form. Suddenly Ken-Ohki saw Ryo-Ohki land on the other side.   
  
"Chow! Chow! CHOOWWW!" Pleaded the cabbit to his mistress.  
  
" I don't know what you see in her but sense Ryoko doesn't seem to be   
with you can go but come back as soon as I call."  
  
"Chow!" Thanked the cabbit as it ran off towards Ryo-Ohki's landing   
point.  
  
"All systems green, equipment double ch..." Washu started.  
  
"Shut up Washu we don't have time. Engines full burn. LET'S   
GOOOOO!!!!!" The ship shot off. Ayeka came bursting through the door.   
  
"Where is she going? Never mind that, where's Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka said   
as she thought she figured it out. "She's abducted Tenchi! If only I   
had a ship. Well when Tenchi demands to come home I'll be waiting for   
that demon!" Ayeka ran inside to prepare.  
  
"Ryoko five minutes until we approach the moon and Nagi's position."   
Washu said.  
  
"Wrong I can see where they are I'm going down now. Hold on Tenchi I'm   
coming."  
  
"Ryoko! Wait!" Washu yelled but Ryoko was already gone.  
  
"NAGI!!!!" Ryoko yelled an enraged Ryoko.   
  
"Calm down Ryoko I'm right here." Nagi stepped out of the shadows with   
a barely conscious Tenchi following on a wall restrained by extra heavy   
shackles.  
  
"Tenchi! Tenchi answer me!" Ryoko screamed in horror.  
  
Tenchi slowly lifted his head. "Ry... Ryoko be...Careful don't die on   
me (cough)." Was all Tenchi could get out before he fainted. Ryoko then   
noticed his bruised body and blood on his face.  
  
"What did you do to him!?" Ryoko was shaking by now.  
  
"Hey! I was going to do anything to him. I was "Talking" about rather   
unpleasantly and he started to get angry then all called you a whore   
and it pushed him over the edge and he was glowing with a dark blue   
aura and then just started fighting me. He took a pretty good chunk out   
of me but it's not nearly as bad as it was." Nagi removed her cloak to   
show her side which had a huge gash and blood still flowing. Ryoko was   
shocked just because Nagi was saying bad things about her. She shook   
her head and decided to think on that later.  
  
"Let's go Nagi!" Ryoko cried as she lunged at Nagi beam sword in hand.   
Nagi countered it fairly easily though and tried a counter-attack Ryoko   
parried and the battle ensued. After quite a while neither gained any   
upper hand or did any damage except for a few minor blows here and   
there. Ryoko was ruthlessly attack Nagi but with no apparent tactics   
just swinging like a mad man. Washu could be seen watching the battle   
having arrived about ten minutes ago. Ryoko took her sword up for an   
overhead slash and Nagi saw an opening.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Ryoko screamed as Nagi impaled her. Upon hearing this   
Tenchi awoke to see Ryoko lying on the end of Nagi's sword. Nagi threw   
her off to the side.  
  
"Now Ryoko I'm going to kill Tenchi." Nagi said with a grin of pure   
evil.  
  
"No... Tenchi... Washu get Tenc..." Ryoko then passed out and Washu ran   
over to her. Nagi slammed Washu away and held her sword above her head   
ready to impale Ryoko again. She brought the sword down but it never   
connected with Ryoko it hit a glowing red Light Hawk Wing. She turned   
to see Tenchi his energy even higher than before wearing the same armor   
as last time but a red aura surrounding his body. Tenchi reached yet   
another new stage because he suspected Ryoko was dead or going to die.  
  
"NAGI!!!!!!!! YOU WILL DIE THIS DAY!" Tenchi screamed as he started   
moving so fast it was impossible to see. Nagi heard something behind   
her and turned to see Tenchi who immediately formed the Light Hawk   
Sword but he didn't use it instead another wing appeared in the others   
place and Tenchi hurled it at Nagi again sending her flying. Tenchi had   
different plans this time he appeared behind Nagi; who was still being   
pushed by the wing and when she reached him he impaled her right   
through the heart and just shook his head as the sword became a fourth   
wing. Tenchi then teleported to Washu and Ryoko. Washu was shocked by   
the new power Tenchi was wielding.  
  
"How is she Washu?" Tenchi asked extremely worried.  
  
"She's alive that's about as best I can say but she's severely   
wounded." Washu said. Tenchi picked Ryoko up in his arms and the red   
aura became brighter.  
  
"Washu touch my back."  
  
"Uhh... Tenchi I know I'm cute nut now's not the bes..."  
  
"Washu!" Washu complied and touched Tenchi's back. Suddenly a   
transparent red shield formed around them and they shot towards earth   
in a beam of light.  
  
Meanwhile in the dimension known only to the three goddesses Tokimi   
sat on her thrown with her eyes closed watching as Tenchi, Washu, and   
Ryoko went back to earth.   
  
"So, Nagi failed. Only a minor setback but it seems I will have to take   
care of them in person." Tokimi started laughing and the dimension   
known only to the three goddesses faded away.  
  
Tenchi teleported Ryoko, Washu, and himself into her lab. "Tenchi, get   
Ryoko onto that bed I'll prepare all necessary equipment for her   
rehabilitation." Washu shouted as Tenchi laid Ryoko down. Tenchi   
started to waver from the energy he was using up. Suddenly he dispersed   
the Light Hawk Wings and started to collapse but stopped and shook his   
head.  
"No, I have to keep a watch on Ryoko, she was always there when I   
needed her most out by the cave when I was little, now it's my turn to   
be there for her." Tenchi said.  
  
"Tenchi come get some rest there's nothing else we can do but wait till   
the process is complete." Washu said soothingly.  
  
"NO, I won't leave her. Washu go explain what happened to the others   
but watch out for Ayeka she probably took this the wrong way."  
  
"All right Tenchi. Good Night." Washu said as she walked out preparing   
for the night of hell she would be enduring.  
  
"WWWWHHHHAAAAATTTTT!!!!?????" So you're saying Tenchi was kidnapped   
by the number one bounty hunter in the universe as bait for Ryoko?!" I   
hold that Demon totally responsible for Tenchi's kidnapping! Wait!   
Where is Tenchi? If he was harmed so help me I'll..." Ayeka was cut a   
off (Thank god.) by Washu.  
  
"Actually Ayeka you won't do anything and Tenchi only took minor   
injuries... For Ryoko."  
  
Ayeka was shocked. "What do you mean Washu?!"  
  
"Ryoko was pretty pissed when Nagi did that and went to fight her.   
Ryoko would have won had she not let her emotions get her carried away.   
She was impaled and Tenchi then became enraged and swatted Nagi around   
and killed her... With red Light Hawk Wings!" Washu said angrily.  
  
"Red! Those are the most powerful of all, but only the space tree   
Tsunami can create those wings, but with much difficulty." Ayeka said.  
  
"Oh." Was all Washu could get out.  
  
"Hey wait Washu don't change the subject. Now WHERE'S TENCHI!"  
  
"He's with Ryoko. I told him he needed to get some rest but he would   
not come I just don't get it I knew Tenchi had a kind heart but... Oh,   
never mind." Said Washu walking to the kitchen to get something to eat.  
  
"Ryoko... Please you have to get better please don't leave me."   
Tenchi said after a week beside Ryoko's bed in Washu's lab. "This is   
all my fault. If I had helped her sooner this wouldn't of happened.   
When she wakes up I should tell her my true feelings for her... But I   
just can't work up the courage to do it." Tenchi said exhausted.  
  
In the dimension known only to the three goddesses. "Well D-3 what   
do you want." Tokimi said an apparition suddenly appeared in the form   
of a mans head with blue eyes.  
  
"As if you didn't already know Lady Tokimi." The goddess just smiled.   
"You know you can't continue to keep Ryoko and Tenchi apart. They will   
soon break your control" D-3 said.   
  
"That boy. If Ryoko and him ever get together it means under certain   
circumstances his true power will be unleashed. The goddess said a hint   
of anger in her voice.  
  
"And what might those circumstances be Lady." D-3 questioned   
  
"If she were to die or be harmed after he had expressed his true   
feeling. His power probably would increase to that of mine if not   
greater. I might just let up my hold over him it might be interesting."  
  
The next morning Tenchi awoke after accidentally falling asleep,   
but Ryoko wasn't there. "Oh great Ryoko must have gotten better!"   
Tenchi was about to dash out and make sure he was correct but   
remembered the last time something like this had happened to Ryoko. The   
situation was the same he had been by Ryoko's side and had fallen   
asleep and when he woke up she was gone. This had scared him he ran out   
and fell and nearly broke his arm and Ryoko had been ok. Today he was   
sleepy so he wasn't going to run. Tenchi got up still looking half   
asleep and walked out. He started walking down the and slipped.   
"WWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" CRASH! He landed right on top of Ryoko   
and in between her breasts.  
  
"Tenchi if you wanted some all you had to do was ask, you didn't have   
to jump all over me, I think you've been around me to long." Ryoko said   
in a seductive and childish way.  
  
"WHHAAAH!" Tenchi reared his head back. "I'm really sorry Ryoko."  
  
This puzzled Ryoko usually Tenchi would yell at her or something.   
"Sorry?" She said in disbelief. Suddenly Tenchi hugged her.  
  
"Ryoko thank god you're all right. I'm sorry for not helping you sooner   
I just couldn't muster any strength until after you were hurt and then   
I became enraged by the fact that Nagi almost killed you that I just   
went over the edge..." Tenchi was silenced when Ryoko put a finger to   
his mouth.  
  
"Don't worry it's ok. Now I was coming to tell you Sasami has breakfast   
ready and that she won't stand for you to miss another meal."  
  
"Oh if that's the case we better go." With that they walked into the   
kitchen.  
  
"Lord Tenchi thank goodness you're all right!" Ayeka said as she   
glomped on Tenchi. "And you Ryoko you dragged Tenchi right into the   
middle of YOUR problems."  
  
"Hey, I didn't mean to Nagi took him without warning. Hell if it   
weren't for Tenchi I'd of killed." Tenchi cringed at the thought of   
Ryoko being killed.  
  
"Well I'm sure Lord Tenchi felt very inconvenienced and disgusted being   
involved in your problems or even being with or around you!" Ayeka's   
words were harsh and made Tenchi very angry.  
  
"I don't think Tenchi would..." Ryoko was cut off on prolonging the   
argument when Tenchi stood up.  
  
"Ayeka what's wrong with you, come on stop doing that to her!" Tenchi   
yelled.  
  
"I... I'm sorry Lor..." Ayeka stuttered and was then interrupted by   
Tenchi again.  
  
"AYEKA SHUT UP!!!! I don't want to hear it! I can't stand it when   
people talk to her like that!" Tenchi said then stormed out of the   
kitchen and up to his room.  
  
"So you released your hold on them Tokimi." D-3 said  
  
"Yes I think it will be interesting to see his true power. And to fight   
him."   
  
"Lady you're not actually going to handle them yourself are you?" D-3   
asked with an astonished look.  
  
"Yes I am D-3. Now leave me."  
  
"Yes my lady."  
  
Meanwhile back at the Masaki home Ryoko was floating towards   
Tenchi's door to ask him why he did what he did when she heard him   
arguing with himself and decided to listen.  
  
"Darn Ayeka! I love her but not the way she would prefer she's like a   
sister to me. She thinks I like her for some reason and intervenes   
whenever Ryoko can get me alone. Why can't she just see it, she usually   
catches on to things real fast but she certainly can't see that I'm in   
love with..." Ryoko heart started pounding uncontrollably. "Ryoko."   
CRASH!!!! Tenchi's door was knocked of it's hinges, and into a thousand   
little chips for that matter. "Yiiippppeee!" Ryoko yelled with glee as   
she tackled Tenchi with extreme bone crushing force and began kissing   
him. " Hey! Ryo... Mph, mphh." Were the only sounds could be heard as   
Ryoko shut Tenchi up with a kiss.  
  
"Shut up Tenchi!" Ryoko said as she started to kiss him again. {Man, I   
could get used to shutting him up like this.} She thought as she melted   
into the kiss. They broke off and Tenchi was beet red and looked   
extremely confused.   
  
"Ryoko... Were uhh you just uummmm outside my door?" Tenchi managed to   
spit out.  
  
"Yep."  
  
(groan) Tenchi fainted after that, but regained consciousness about   
fifteen minutes later.  
  
"Tenchi. Tenchi wake up." Ryoko said quietly.  
  
"Ohhh, my head. Oh! Hey Ryoko I just had the weirdest dream about you."  
  
"It wasn't a dream." She said with a smile.  
  
(groan) Tenchi was about to faint again when.  
  
"Ah ah ahhh. Don't fall asleep again Tenchi Sasami wants us down for   
dinner right now."  
  
"Oh, well uummm... Ok let's go, but Ryoko don't say anything to Ayeka   
ok."  
  
"OHHH, but why Tenchi are you ashamed to admit you love me?" Ryoko   
wailed.  
  
"uhhh... no it's nothing like that... It's just you never know what   
Ayeka might do. I mean she has an empire backing her."  
  
"Well, since you put it that way I guess I MIGHT be able to control   
myself. But remember no promises." She said with a smile and phased out   
into the kitchen.  
  
"What took you so long Ryoko!" Ayeka yelled her teeth turning into   
fangs. "If you did anything to Lord Tenchi I'll!"  
  
"She didn't do anything to me Ayeka I promise. Now calm down." Tenchi   
comforted her.  
  
"Hey Tenchi, I made your favorite tonight." Sasami said as Tenchi sat   
down.  
  
"Yeah, looks great Sasami." Tenchi said a little less enthusiastic than   
usual as he saw Ryoko looking at him, it just seemed different now like   
there was more happiness or something.  
  
They at their meal in silence until Ayeka noticed the way Tenchi and   
Ryoko were looking at each other. She was about to say something but   
decided to aggravate Ryoko by scooting closer to Tenchi. Ryoko saw this   
and was about to react but realized she didn't need to fight anymore so   
she shrugged it off. This took Ayeka completely by surprise.  
  
"All right what's going on?!" Ayeka yelled.  
  
"Ohh man." Tenchi groaned. "Ayeka... It's nothing don't worry about   
it." Tenchi lied. Ayeka was able to see right passed it.  
  
"Lord Tenchi. Tell me I won't do anything rash. I mean how bad could it   
be?"   
  
Tenchi looked at Ryoko and his head fell down in guilt. Ayeka caught on   
quickly. "Ayeka I think we need to..." Tenchi looked up to see Ayeka's   
eyes full of tears.  
  
"Tenchi how... Could you... How could you choose this... this DEVIL   
WOMAN over me?" Ayeka screamed. This really pissed Tenchi off.  
  
"Because I love her. Ayeka I love you to but not the way you're hoping.   
I hope my decision does not cause you to leave because that's not what   
I want. You must accept my decision that I'm IN LOVE with Ryoko. And I   
don't ever want to hear you say that again!" Ayeka couldn't control  
herself after that and ran to her room in tears.  
  
Tenchi looked at everyone at the table while Ryoko was hugging and   
kissing him repeating the words "You do truly love me. This is the   
happiest day of my life!" Sasami looked very embarrassed at her   
sister's behavior but her frown quickly turned to a smile.  
  
"I'm so happy for you Ryoko you finally get your wish. And before you   
say anything else I just wanted to say that if it wasn't Ayeka then I'm   
glad it was my best friend Ryoko." This caused Ryoko to get a little   
teary eyed.  
  
"Thank you Sasami. Sasami how would you like to be the flower girl?"   
Tenchi turned beet red but Sasami's face lit up.  
  
"Yeah I'd love to!"  
  
"Now wait just a minute. Ryoko don't jump to conclusions I'm only   
seventeen." Ryoko looked at him and started using her pitiful voice.  
  
"Tenchi does that mean you might find another girl?" Now it was   
Tenchi's turn for a little flattery.  
  
"Now Ryoko you should know that there's no way any other person can   
even come close to matching your beauty or originality."   
  
"Oh Tenchi, you are just so sweet!" Ryoko said as she gave Tenchi a   
bone-crushing hug. Now they both turned to Washu who was crying. "Hey   
what's wrong... Mom?" Ryoko said but with actual compassion. Washu   
looked up.  
  
"Oh Ryoko I don't know if I should be happy you found happiness or be   
angry because I lost Tenchi to my own daughter."  
  
"Probably the later, look how happy I am." Ryoko said as she put her   
arms around Tenchi's neck and Tenchi put his arm around her waist not   
meaning to cause harm it was more of an urge. Washu just stared at them   
for about five seconds then broke down into tears and Mihoshi like   
wails.  
  
"WWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! You do look happy." Ryoko and   
Tenchi were now covering their ears.  
  
"MOM! Calm down it'll be ok I'm sure you'll meet someone." Washu calmed   
down when a soft whistling noise could be heard which was quickly   
growing louder. Tenchi got up and started walking toward the door.  
"Oh god, please don't let it be Mihoshi." Tenchi's hopes were in vain   
in fact the situation was worse. There was Mihoshi's ship jammed into a   
giant red ship that appeared to have arms and a handheld battle axe and   
gun and on the side it said "Outlaw Star". Tenchi quickly locked the   
door and closed his eyes.  
Authors note: Ok Sorry to leave you hanging but I'll have the next   
chapter out as soon as I can which I am planning to be much longer than   
my previous ones.  
Send flames or Praises to Bomberini@AOL.com.   
  



	4. No Need for Confusion Ch4: No Need for L...

Disclaimer: I of course do not own any of these characters someone else   
designed and created them. I am not doing this for money so please   
don't sue me I'm totally broke anyway.  
  
Chapter 4: No Need For Love and Outlaws.  
  
BOOM! CRASH! Tenchi was standing there his eyes still closed black as   
coal and in the background through the shattered glass six figures   
could be seen. One was Mihoshi who was crying as usual another was a   
tall red haired man who was yelling at her another was this half cat   
half human who was just laughing, another was a tall dark haired woman   
in white robes, then there was a small boy who Sasami seemed to be   
focusing on and blushing furiously. He seemed to be typing on a very   
small palm computer of some sort when he looked up and noticed Sasami's   
gaze and went from looking smart to just completely zoned out blushing   
just as much as Sasami, and finally there was a quiet looking girl with   
black hair and blue robes. Tenchi went over and shut Mihoshi up and   
then starting to talk to the red haired young man.   
  
"Hi, my name's Tenchi, uhhh did Mihoshi ummm well happen to RUN into   
you." The red head started to laugh.  
  
"Oh boy did she ever. She thought I was some kind of criminal and TRIED   
to arrest me. Oh and by the way my names Gene Starwind and this is the   
crew of the outlaw star, he cat like creature hear is Ashia.  
  
"ASHIA! Wow is it really you. It's been a long time." Ryoko said.  
  
"Wow Ryoko you sure haven't changed and you're right it has been a long   
time. I can probably still kick your butt too!" Ashia replied with her   
childish voice. Ryoko looked a little embarrassed at this.  
  
"Ryoko, do you mean that she can actually beat you?!" Tenchi asked with   
a shocked look on his face.  
  
"Oh, don't underestimate Ashia she's one tough fighter." Gene said   
looking quite proud of his teammate.  
  
"Hey my skills hadn't quite developed back then, but I could sure kick   
your butt now!"  
  
"Bring it on!" Was all Ashia said as she ran off Ryoko right behind her   
trying to hit her with energy beams.  
  
"Hey aren't you going to stop her?" Gene asked.  
  
"Nah, she'll be fine she does this a lot." Tenchi replied as they   
walked it the now black house. Luckily the ship was able to cushion the   
fall a little by slowing down so there was little inside damage. Washu   
was standing there in the living room typing with her back to them.  
  
"What happened Tenchi? Was it Mihoshi again?" Wash asked not bothering   
to turn around.  
  
" Well yes and no. Little Washu we have some extra guests and I'd like   
you to meet them. This is Gene Starwind."  
  
Washu turned around and looked up. Washu stood there staring at him red   
as a beet. "H...Hi my name is uhh oh yeah Washu the greatest scientific   
genius in the world." Washu said as she quickly regained her composure.  
  
"Nice to meet you Washu I'm, as you know, Gene Starwind. And I don't   
think I quite finished introducing everyone. The little punk at the   
computer is one of the world's best hackers Jim Hawkins." Jim stopped   
glancing at Sasami and quickly diverted his full attention to Gene's   
remark.  
  
"Hey shut up Gene at least I'm not a lazy bum like you!" Sasami and   
Washu started to giggle, but stopped when they noticed everyone looking   
at them with puzzled looks and cleared their throats and looked away,   
obviously embarrassed.  
  
"Now the one with long black hair in white robes is Sazuka. She's a   
very skilled assassin. The one in blue robes and short black hair is   
Melfina, the ships navigator. And my ship back there the Outlaw Star is   
the most advanced grappler ship around."  
  
"A grappler ship eh, I've heard of them mind if I take a look. I'll   
even repair and modify it for free." Washu said with a smile.  
  
"WOW! No way! Really? Well I guess but what exactly do you mean by   
modify?"  
  
"Well I'll put on an energy weapon that won't use actual ammo but it'll   
have more energy ammo than a normal machine gun. Also I'll add slots   
for more missiles and ammo."  
  
"Awesome thanks Washu!" Washu cleared her throat.  
  
"Actually I'd rather you call me LITTLE WASHU!" Washu said in her   
childish voice as Gene fell to the floor.  
  
"You'll be doing a lot of that while you're here." Gene got up rubbing   
his head but laughing none the less at Tenchi's remark.  
  
"Now it's my turn to introduce everyone." Tenchi said turning to the   
gang. "The young blue haired girl is Sasami, the princess of Jurai and   
the universes greatest cook. The blonde one is Mihoshi the universes   
top bubblehead. There's one more asleep in her room named Ayeka the   
crown princess of Jurai. Ryoko, Washu's daughter, is a notorious space   
pirate, but has pretty much given up her old ways and settled down   
here. You know Washu so I'll skip her. Well that's about everyone   
except for Ryo-Ohki who hasn't come back after a recent incident   
occurred when she left with Ken-Ohki so I won't go into detail. Now we   
were just about to eat dinner would you like some, Sasami's meals could   
probably be considered one of the wonders of the universe." Sasami   
started to blush. "Oh, and Little Washu could you prepare some extra   
rooms for our guests." Tenchi asked.  
  
"Sure Tenchi since you called me Little Washu."  
  
"Thanks." Everyone said walking to the kitchen. Jim sat pretty close to   
Sasami and Gene noticed.  
  
"Hey Jim I see you like Sasami. You know I've heard the emperor doesn't   
like people hittin on his daughters." Gene said as he started laughing   
uncontrollably. Sasami cracked a smile and started to blush.  
  
"It seems Sasami feels the same way." Tenchi said as he too fell to the   
floor laughing. Both Sasami and Jim started to frown.  
  
"It's not like that, SHUT UP!" Both Sasami and Jim said at the same   
time. They both started blushing again trying their best to hide it but   
to no avail. Sasami just kicked Tenchi and Gene quickly shutting them   
up. Sasami turned to see Jim just staring at her at her. Sasami blushed   
even more, if that was even possible, but quickly took on a frown.   
"Stop staring at me or I'll kick you too!" Jim quickly snapped back to   
normal.  
  
"Yes your highness!" Now Sasami's expression tensed.  
  
"No, you don't have to address me as a princess I hate that. Just call   
me Sasami."  
  
"All right, Sasami." Jim said in an embarrassed tone.  
  
They all started to eat their meal, Tenchi and Gene both didn't dare   
say a word. Gene would just follow Tenchi.   
  
"Wow Sasami, this is great!" Jim said eating as fast as he could.  
  
"Yes Sasami I must say this is good. I think you and Melfina would make   
a great team." Sazuka said.   
  
"Don't flatter me I'm no where near as good as Sasami." Melfina said   
blushing furiously.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you're a great cook Melfina." Sasami said with   
her usual cheerful smile. Meanwhile Washu was preparing the new rooms   
and asked Sasami to save her dinner. Everybody was walking out of the   
kitchen when Ryoko and Ashia came in the door looking like they had   
just been to hell and back.  
  
"Ryoko are you ok? You look worn out." Tenchi asked his voice full of   
concern.  
  
"No Tenchi I'm fine. I think you're starting to worry about me to   
much." THUD! Ryoko fell face first to the ground.  
  
"Same to you Ashia are you hurt?" Gene said with a little less concern.  
  
"Just my pride." THUD! Ashia fell to the floor right beside Ryoko.   
Tenchi ran to Ryoko and laid her on the couch. He went out to get a   
glass of water for each of the girls. Tenchi gave one to Gene and they   
both some water in their mouths.   
  
"Ohh, my head." Ryoko groaned as she looked around. She suddenly   
noticed Tenchi was cradling her in his arms. "Oh you are just so sweet.   
Boy that's getting corny, ah well just got to get used to it."  
  
"Ohh my head." Ashia groaned as she looked around to see Tenchi and   
Ryoko. "Ooohhh so you two are... Wow! Ryoko you're lucky, he is cute!"  
  
"I have to agree Tenchi is attractive." Sazuka said giving a   
mischievous smile like Washu's.  
  
"Wow did Sazuka just do what I think she did?!" Gene said with a look   
of complete shock. Everyone just ignored him to interested in Tenchi.   
"Man why can't I be that lucky?"  
  
"I must admit Tenchi is cute." Melfina said. Tenchi had an aggravated   
look on his face.  
  
"What is it about me that makes every girl who comes in contact with me   
like me?"  
  
"What do you mean Tenchi?" Everybody said, save Ryoko, Sasami, and   
Mihoshi.  
  
"Well, I have Ryoko the most notorious space pirate, Ayeka crown   
princess of Jurai, Mihoshi the bubble headed Galaxy Police officer, and   
now you all."   
  
"Wow you have all the luck Tenchi." Gene said looking like he had just   
been beaten to a pulp.  
  
"It's not as great as you might think. They all have lethal powers and   
the money that goes to repairing the house isn't exactly pocket   
change."  
  
"I'm going to warn you all once, you lay a hand on my Tenchi and you'll   
regret it!" Ryoko said, but didn't look really worried.  
  
"Don't worry Ryoko I already told you no one's as wonderful as you."   
Tenchi said as Ryoko kissed him.  
  
"You better mean that Tenchi." She said with a smile.  
  
(Yawn) "I'm beat, do you think Washu's done with the rooms yet?" Just   
as he finished Washu walked into the room.  
  
"Of course I am. You didn't think a small job like that would take me   
the greatest scientific genius in the universe long did you?"   
  
"Thanks Little Washu." Everyone said as they went to bed. Gene and the   
crew of the Outlaw Star followed Washu to their rooms while Ryoko   
phased away somewhere, and Tenchi went to his room. Tenchi got changed   
just in time as Ryoko phased in wearing her suit that resembled a cats   
face and putting her arms around Tenchi's neck.  
  
"Uhhh... Ryoko what are you doing here? I guess that's a pretty stupid   
question though."  
  
"Tenchi I can sleep with you now, right?" Ryoko asked with a wide grin   
on her face.  
  
"Now Ryoko I'm only 17 and it's a little to soon..."  
  
"No, no, nothing like that I just mean sleep." Ryoko's expression was   
now a pleading one.  
  
"Oh well if it's just to sleep then of course. You know I can't turn   
down that offer. It's hard enough to turn down the first one to tell   
you the truth." Tenchi said sounding embarrassed. Ryoko was also   
blushing. Then they got in bed and cuddled close together. They talked   
and kissed for about an hour (Wow!) then went to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile Washu led each person to their room. Having monitored dinner   
in an attempt to get a better idea of what each person liked or was   
like to better suit their room. One thing was for sure Jim and Sasami's   
interests were each other so she made one room for both of them, with   
separate beds of course, she even had a reason to give them. "Sasami,   
Jim, this is your room." They both looked shocked.  
  
"Both of us... In one room. Washu are you trying to..." Sasami was cut   
short.  
  
"No! I just know you to are the only ones who I can trust to behave   
together. Besides I was running out of rooms to make a link with."   
Washu said accidentally letting a smile slip out.  
  
"Well, ok I guess you're right." Sasami said, a little uncomfortable   
with Washu's brief mischievous smile. Then they both walked into their   
room. Sasami then remembered that she didn't need a room she always   
slept with Ayeka. {Darn, I'm so thick I should have remembered that.   
Maybe I didn't want to. I guess I do truly like him. Wow! Now I have a   
chance at love!} Sasami thought to herself. Accidentally letting her   
emotions get carried away she did something that you would expect Ryoko   
to do, and glomped on Jim. Jim turned redder than a beet.  
  
"Ummm... Sasami what are you doing?" Jim asked nervously.  
  
"Oh sorry Jim." Sasami said blushing just as much as Jim. "Jim you're   
just like Tenchi, extremely shy around girls."  
  
"Well what would you want me to do kiss you?" Sasami blushed and   
giggled. Then realized what she was doing slapped him across the face.   
"Hey what was that for?"  
  
"I don't know it's all I could think to do." Sasami said looking   
ashamed.  
  
"Don't worry Sasami. It's not like it hurt or anything."  
  
"Oh it didn't, well how about I make it hurt? Well I'm going to take a   
shower, and NO PEEKING!" Sasami yelled. Jim just gulped and nodded his   
head. Then Sasami walked out of the room. Jim just plopped on the bed.  
  
{Man, she's something else, She can cook, she's beautiful.} "I think   
you could actually say I'm in LOVE!" Jim accidentally said this part   
out loud and in a loud voice to. Sasami choked in the shower at what   
she thought she heard.  
  
"Did you say something to me Jim?" She asked.  
  
"Uhhh... No, no I didn't say anything. Eheheh." He said nervously.  
  
"Oh... Well ok."  
  
Back in the hall Washu was on the last room, Gene's. His room   
seemed to be very nice. "Little Washu what's that thing hanging over   
the bar table?"  
  
"Oh, it's just a robot that can make any kind of drink from saki to   
grape juice, and it can prepare almost any kind of food."  
  
"Wow! This is awesome thanks Little Washu!" Washu grinned at his   
approval. "But Little Washu why is it a king size bed?" He asked a   
puzzled expression on his face. Washu grinned playfully.  
  
"Oh, I just made it in case you wanted to invite someone to sleep over   
one night." She said almost as seductively as Ryoko. Gene turned beet   
red.  
  
"Oh, uhh... Ok Little Washu... Uhh but I don't know... Maybe some other   
time." Washu looked disappointed at this but just nodded and decided   
her next approach would be in her adult form.  
  
The next morning Tenchi woke up to find Ryoko still asleep. {That's   
new. Me waking up before Ryoko. Huh, I never got a chance to notice how   
beautiful she is when she's asleep. To think when she wakes up she has   
the most energetic and lovable personality.} Suddenly Ryoko slowly   
started to wake up. "Morning beautiful." Tenchi said as Ryoko looked up   
and smiled at him.  
  
"Morning Tenchi. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yep. Like a log. I could rest easier being with you." Tenchi said a   
warm and loving smile on his face.  
  
"I'm glad, but don't think it's always going to be that way, you're not   
going to be able to avoid IT forever." She said with a playful smile.  
  
"Oh don't worry I don't want to avoid it for to long, Mainly because I   
have to little self-control. Hey, how would you like breakfast in bed   
my dear?"  
  
"Oh Tenchi you're going to spoil me." She said blushing.  
  
"And what's wrong with that?"  
  
"Nothing at all." She said putting her arms around his neck and kissing   
him passionately.  
  
"So. Do you want to have breakfast in bed?"  
  
"As long as you hurry back and we get more time by ourselves."  
  
"Ok then be right back." Tenchi said as he rushed out the door. "Hey   
Sasami... Sasami. Where could she be?" Suddenly Tenchi saw Jim and   
Sasami sitting on the couch very close together. "Oh, I see why   
breakfast isn't ready. To interested in OTHER THINGS aren't you   
Sasami." Tenchi started to laugh but was quickly silenced by a kick to   
the groin by Sasami. He could see Jim mouth the words "Ow" and what he   
thought was "I know how it feels". "Sorry... Sasami I didn't mean it   
like that."  
  
"No Tenchi that's not why I kicked you. I kicked you because one   
Ayeka's really mad at you and if you go in that kitchen you're going to   
get an earful and two I don't want her finding out."  
  
Tenchi was shocked he didn't think he was actually right. "Sorry   
Sasami. In that case could you get breakfast for two so I can take it   
to Ryoko."  
  
"Oh ok Tenchi. I understand." Sasami said with a giggle.  
  
"Hey Tenchi I have to admit you're one of a kind. Don't take any of   
Gene's habits though." Jim said.  
  
"Don't worry Jim" Tenchi replied as Sasami came back with two trays.  
  
"Wait, you did make breakfast?" Tenchi asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah it's just that you woke up at eleven o clock."  
  
"What! That late! Ah well I'd rather be with Ryoko right now anyway.   
Well see you." Tenchi said as he ran up the stairs and into his room.  
  
"Tenchi you said you would be back soon." Ryoko said in her pitiful   
little voice.  
  
"Ryoko I was only gone for five minutes. There's nothing to be worried   
about."  
  
"Tenchi five minutes is to long for me. I didn't want to be away from   
you at all." She said her voice as pitiful as ever.  
  
"Well I'm back now. Here's your breakfast."  
  
"Thanks Tenchi. You know Tenchi I think Sasami likes Jim. I think she's   
to good for him though."  
  
"No, I know she likes him. I saw them on the couch sitting so close you   
could almost call it cuddling."  
  
"No way! You can't be serious."   
  
"Dead serious. I think Jim feels the same way." Tenchi said as he   
continued eating.  
  
Meanwhile Washu was in her lab typing something on her holo-computer.   
"This is going to be hilarious. I've got to video tape this." Washu   
seemed to be working on something when she started laughing.  
  
Gene yawned and walked into the living room and saw Jim and Sasami   
sitting very close to each other. "BBBWWWWWHHHHHAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!!!!"   
Gene fell to the floor laughing uncontrollably. "Hey good going Jim   
looks like you got a keeper, I never thought you ha..."   
  
"Shut up Gene!" Sasami yelled as she gave Gene an unbearably hard kick   
to the groin. Sasami then sat back down close to Jim.  
  
"Sorry Sasami." Gene said in a squeaky voice as he crawled off to get   
an ice pack. Jim slowly and nervously put his arm around Sasami. Sasami   
formed an embarrassed smile and blushed furiously. Suddenly Ayeka ran   
into the room and saw Sasami and Jim.   
  
"SASAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ayeka's yelling shook the whole house. "WHAT ARE   
YOU DOING WITH THIS... THIS... POOR EXCUSE FOR GARBAGE!!!!!!!!" Sasami   
started to cry and unintentionally said the most hurtful thing possible   
to Ayeka.  
  
"SUCCEEDING IN THE AREA THAT MY OLDER SISTER FAILED!" With that she   
stormed off with Jim close behind. Ayeka's eyes welled up with tears   
and, with her emotional instability, ran to her room sobbing (AGAIN!).  
  
"Jim I'm really sorry about that. My sister is so impossible." Sasami   
said walking into her room. Jim just shook his head.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. Gene's impossible to not in the same way   
but still. He runs right into the line of fire just making up a plan as   
he goes. He's the total opposite of me and yet we're partners. Ah go   
figure."   
  
"To tell you the truth Jim Tenchi and Ryoko are the same way. I don't   
like getting in to it I just see it through the eyes of my counter-  
part." Jim looked confused.  
  
"Counter-part?"  
  
"Oh I forgot to tell you. But Jim please don't tell anyone else what   
I'm about to tell you because very few people know." Jim nodded staring   
at her, whether or not it was because of the serious tone she was using   
or just because he wanted to he wasn't sure.  
  
"Well a long time ago Ryoko attacked Jurai. I was in the Jurai tree   
sanctuary when a ship collided into the side of it and... I fell and   
died." Jim flinched but didn't say anything. "Well I landed by the   
space tree inhabited by the goddess Tsunami. She assimilated with me   
and brought me back to life. When I grow up I'll look like her, have   
her powers, and have all her knowledge. Here's a picture of her." Jim   
looked at it and blushed.  
  
"Wow you're incredible Sasami."   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Not only are you beautiful when you're young but you grow up to be   
gorgeous as well!" Sasami blushed.  
  
"Jim, stop it." She said with a giggle. "You're one of the most obvious   
flirters." Jim blushed.  
  
"What gave you that idea? I'm not flirting I..." Sasami gave him a   
quick kiss on the lips to shut him up. It worked to well. Jim just   
stood there staring into space. Sasami started waving her hand in his   
face.  
  
"Woohoo Jiiimmmm. Anybody home?" Jim just continued to stare only now   
his face was so red it looked like it could explode without warning.   
Sasami sat there contemplating what his reaction could mean.  
  
"YYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPEEEEEEE!!!!!!! He really does like me.   
YYYYYEEEEEESSSSSSSS!!!!!" Sasami continued to jump around. Jim snapped   
back to reality and shook his head. He looked around to here Sasami   
yelling and jumping up and down. Sasami noticed Jim was back to normal   
and ran to him. She gave him a deep kiss. "Hmmmm... So that's what it   
feels like. No wonder Ryoko likes to kiss Tenchi so much. Huh?" She   
looked over at Jim who was spacing out again but this time with a   
smile. "Oh great. If a little peck on the lips caused him to space out   
for five minutes that last one will probably leave him standing there   
for an hour at least." Sasami said when she got an idea. She started   
walking to the door. She was about to open it when Jim woke up from his   
daze.  
  
"Oh wait! Let me get that Sasami." Jim said his face still red.  
  
"I knew that would wake you up." Sasami said, smiling at Jim. They   
walked out both had a wide grin on there faces. Gene happened to see   
them come out of their room looking awfully happy and took it the wrong   
way.  
  
"Yeah way to go Jim you finally got "SOME". So how'd it fe..." Gene   
shut up after a serious blow to the groin by Sasami.   
  
"Gene!!!! I told you to shut up. It's not like that I just kissed him!   
Gene you are such a pervert!" Sasami said as Jim fell to the ground   
laughing uncontrollably pointing at Gene.  
  
"Hey shut up Jim." Gene said holding his crotch in pain. "OWW! I better   
go get another ice pack." With that Gene crawled off.  
  
"Sasami that was awesome. Finally somebody agrees with me on Gene, not   
to mention keep him in line."  
  
"Jim stop you give me to much credit." Sasami said as she and Jim   
walked out the door.  
  
An hour later Gene was walking through the hall when Ryoko and   
Tenchi walked out of "Their" room.   
  
"Oh man now I know for sure what you two were doing. Man it's one o   
clock I didn't think it was humanly possible to keep it up for tha..."   
WHAM!!! This Time, Gene was kicked by a force stronger than Sasami in   
the groin, Ryoko. "YYYYYOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!! That's the third time today,   
Sasami twice and now Ryoko crap if this keeps up I'm not going to have   
anything left to be proud of."  
  
"Yeah well it serves you right." Ryoko said sticking her tongue out.  
  
"Gene I was thinking of taking a bath to, it's a huge onsen built for   
twenty and the girls can't access it, courtesy of Little Washu, you can   
come with me if you want. And no I'm not gay." Tenchi said getting a   
stern look on his face on saying the last part.  
  
"Well I guess so." He replied as they walked off.  
  
"Yeah I think I'll take one to." Ryoko said following right behind   
them.  
  
Jim and Sasami walked through the door right as Gene and Tenchi were   
passing. "Hey Jim come on we're going to relax in the onsen come on."  
  
"All right Gene, I guess." Jim said as he looked at Sasami to make sure   
she didn't mind. She nodded her head and Jim ran off following Gene and   
Tenchi. Ryoko floated down right after they went through the onsen   
door.   
  
"Come on Sasami I'm going too."  
  
"All right Ryoko." The little princess said as she followed the pirate.  
  
Back in Washu's lab an alarm went off waking a snoring Washu.   
"Perfect their right where I want them."  
  
"Nice place Tenchi. But you're sure the girls can't get in here?" Gene   
said as he sat relaxing (For once!) in the water.  
  
"Positive. But there are some times when you can... Mph...MMPH" Tenchi,   
Gene, and Jim were suddenly pulled under the water. They looked up and   
swam to the surface. They reached the top gasping for air.  
  
"Oohh. Tenchi what brings you here? Just couldn't keep from peeking   
could you? Well hey I don't mind at all." Tenchi looked up completely   
shocked.  
  
"WHAT! How the heck did I get here? Ryoko I swear it's not what it   
looks like!" Tenchi said nervously, as blood started to trickle down   
his nose as he looked at her nude body. Sasami turned around to notice   
that Jim seemed to be very interested in her butt. She quickly dove   
into the water and tried to cover herself  
  
"AAAHHHHH! Jim stop staring at my butt! If I had a towel on I'd come   
over there and beat the living crap out of you!" Jim, who by this time   
had a nose bleed like Tenchi, snapped back into reality.  
  
"Oh... Ummm... Sorry Sasami I didn't mean to end up here. And I kind of   
let my hormones get carried away. PLEASE don't kick me!!!!" Sasami   
lightened up a bit.   
  
"I'm flattered but I'm only eleven and you are to. Am I right?"  
  
"Hey how'd you know?"  
  
"I told about my counter-part, right?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Right, I forgot. Hey girls turn around so we can get a   
towel." Jim said as Gene and a rather spaced out Tenchi, just nodded   
their heads in agreement.  
  
"Ooohhh. Tenchi. You don't mean that do you?" Ryoko said in her pitiful   
voice as Tenchi shook his head no. Tenchi then realized that he was   
letting love and desire control him and quickly came back to reality.  
  
"Now Ryoko, as much as I'd like to I can't, sorry. Well bye."  
  
"Yeah see ya." Jim and Gene said at the same time. They got a towel and   
the girls, still under the water turned their heads. As Jim walked out   
behind Gene and Tenchi he gave Sasami a wink. Sasami blushed and   
cracked a smile.  
  
Meanwhile in Washu's lab, Washu was sprawled on the floor laughing.   
"Oh that was hilarious, that's one of my best pranks yet! Now to make   
my move on Gene." Suddenly Washu grew taller and formed some impressive   
"curves" and looked like she aged about eight years.  
  
"Man Tenchi you're lucky!" Gene said as they all walked out of the   
bathroom.  
  
"I don't know, having all those women like me but me only really loving   
one can get pretty tough."  
  
"No! I mean Ryoko, you picked the right one that's for sure."  
  
"I don't love her just because of her amazing looks. I like her   
personality. There's more to love than just beauty."  
  
"Ooohhh! Tenchi you are a sweetheart!" Ryoko said as she phased behind   
Tenchi and put her arms around his neck.  
  
"I can't brag about you at all without you somehow being able to hear."   
Tenchi said with a smile.  
  
"That's right." Ryoko said as she gave Tenchi a passionate kiss then   
disappeared.  
  
"I said it once I'll say it again. YOU'RE LUCKY!" Gene repeated.  
  
"Oh, Gene could you turn around real quick?" Washu said sounding   
slightly different than usual.  
  
"What do you want Li... Whhhaaaa! Little Washu you look older and   
more... Uhhh... Mature." Gene said as he looked at the now beautiful   
Washu.  
  
"No, no, Gene now you can just call me Washu." She said as she kissed   
him passionately. Gene just stood there completely spaced out. Sasami   
walked in the room and saw Gene.   
  
"Hey Washu how'd you know he liked you?" Tenchi asked slightly puzzled.   
"I didn't tell anybody."  
  
"I didn't I just used Ryoko's tactics to try and figure it out. But   
thanks for telling me." She said with a grin.  
  
"Don't tell me. You finally kissed him... Didn't you Washu? I can tell   
because that's what happened when I kissed Jim."  
  
Washu looked at her wide-eyed. "Sasami... You kissed him? Well I guess   
this means I'll have to remove the twin beds and put in a king sized   
one."  
  
"Really?" Jim said as he popped his head out of the kitchen. "Yeah   
thanks Lit... I mean Washu."   
  
"Don't mention it, but is it ok with you Sasami?" Washu asked, a grin   
on her face.  
  
"Well... Actually I was hoping you would." The young princess said   
blushing.  
  
"All right." Washu summoned her holo-computer and started typing. "Now,   
just merge the two beds together and... It's done! Now if it's ok with   
Gene here I'll merge our two rooms also." Gene just nodded. "Good   
answer." She finished as she snapped her fingers causing the holo-  
computer to disappear. "Well I'm working on a very important experiment   
that will benefit both Ryoko and Tenchi. Maybe even Sasami and Jim."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean Washu?" Sasami asked, giving Washu a confused   
look.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know. Washu if you're planning to experiment   
on my Tenchi I'll..." Ryoko yelled as she came down the stairs. Washu   
just smiled at her and turned and walked to her lab.  
  
"Don't worry my "little" Ryoko I said it would benefit both of you."   
Washu opened the door to her lab and disappeared into the door.  
  
"I don't want to know what she's up to. Uhhh Gene are you all right?"   
Gene remained totally motionless.   
  
"Whatever." They all said. Sasami and Jim went outside followed by   
Tenchi and Ryoko.  
  
"Ryoko you know that today I've got to go to the shrine for practice."   
  
"Oooh. Do you have to Tenchi?"  
  
"Yes Ryoko I do. But you can come and not watch. Oh, and could you make   
sure to have a first-aid-kit handy, Grandpa's going to be pretty mad   
that I've skipped it almost every day this week." Ryoko flinched   
thinking about what Tenchi said but nodded.  
  
"Grandpa. Grandpa I'm here for practice." Tenchi said as his grandpa   
emerged from the shrine office.  
  
"Tenchi, you can skip it today. Ah skip it for another week." His   
grandpa said with a smile.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean grandpa? Why are you suddenly giving me so much   
slack all of a sudden?" Tenchi asked. Yosho just looked at Ryoko and   
smiled.  
  
"Well, lets just say you now have a reason to do other, more   
"IMPORTANT" things to worry about." Tenchi looked shocked.  
  
"But how... How did you know... I didn't tell you." He looked over at   
Ryoko who looked just as confused.  
  
"I'm your grandpa you can't hide anything from me." Yosho said, as he   
walked back into the shrine office.  
  
"YEEAAAHHH!!! Did ya hear that Tenchi?" Ryoko said as she flew to   
Tenchi, put her arm around his neck and swung herself to where she was   
laying in his arms.  
  
"Yeah! I did Ryoko. So what do you want to do first?" He Ryoko got an   
evil smile on her face. "Now Ryoko I..."  
  
"No Tenchi I mean let's just spend every minute together. And then   
maybe a little space vacation."   
  
"Oh, ok of course Ryoko. You know you don't have to get an evil smile   
if it's something like that."  
  
"Ooohh but you're face looks so cute when you're embarrassed."  
  
"Well if it makes you happy. Lets go for a walk. Maybe Sasami would get   
fix us a picnic lunch."  
  
"No, Sasami's to busy with "other" things don't bother her. Besides I'm   
not really hungry."  
  
"All right Ryoko whatever's best for you."  
  
Meanwhile Sasami and Jim were out sitting by the space tree Funaho.  
  
"So Jim how is it out there in space with Gene?" Sasami asked trying to   
make conversation.  
  
"Compared to here it's hell. But on the other hand it was one adventure   
after another."  
  
"Won't Gene want to leave once Washu's fixed the Outlaw Star?"  
  
"I doubt it now that he found Washu, but if he does I'm staying here no   
matter what Gene says."  
  
"You're so sweet Jim." Sasami said giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Back in Washu's lab Washu was busy on her experiment. "Ryoko and   
Tenchi will love this. Not just the fact that I modified what is now   
their room. I should have this done in about a week."  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi were sitting under one of the many cherry blossom   
trees. "Hey Tenchi I've got an idea! Why don't we go to the mall in   
Tokyo?"   
  
"That's a great idea. Besides I heard that a new one just opened and   
it's supposed to have the best stuff. And I have been saving up a ton   
of money and I might as well stop since I finally have someone to spend   
it on. I'll go ask my dad if we can borrow the car. Be right back."   
With that Tenchi ran off.  
  
"You better be or I'll be coming after you." Ryoko yelled after him.  
  
"Hey dad. Can I borrow the keys to the car?"   
  
"Why son?" Noboyuki asked. Tenchi started to sweat.  
  
"Well... Ummm... Me and Ryoko were going to go to the new mall in   
Tokyo."  
  
"Just you and Ryoko?"  
  
"Ehehe. Yeah... Why?" Noboyuki's face lit up.  
  
"YYYYEEEEESSSSS!!! My son finally got the nerve to get a girlfriend! So   
when can I expect a grandson?"   
  
"DAD! I've not done anything like that... Yet."  
  
"Ah well good things come to those to wait. But still hurry up Tenchi."   
Noboyuki said, as he threw Tenchi the keys.  
  
"Yeah whatever. See ya."  
  
Tenchi ran out to see Ryoko already in the car. "Ready?"  
  
"Tenchi I've waited for this for a year and you're asking me if I'm   
ready." Ryoko said giving him a passionate kiss.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Tenchi said as he started the car and drove   
off. Ryoko saw that Tenchi had an aggravated expression and it seemed   
as if he had something troubling him.  
  
"Tenchi, what's wrong?" She said sounding very concerned.  
  
"Well, Ryoko you know that school will be starting soon and that means   
we'll have a lot less time together and I just wanted to make sure you   
would be ok."  
  
"OOOOHHH NO!!! Tenchi why do you have to go to school anyway?"  
  
"Listen I don't like it anymore than you do. But I have to. That's why   
we should make the most of the remaining time until school starts.   
After this year I'll have to go to Tokyo and live there which means   
will have even less time."  
  
"NO!!! That's way to long. What happens if you get interested in   
another girl? I just couldn't take that."  
  
"Listen Ryoko, for one thing nobody can match what I feel for you and   
second by that time we should be "close" enough to where you can stay   
with me."  
  
"WOW! No way just the two of us! That's awesome."  
  
"But Ryoko if anybody finds out they'll one try to "get to know you" in   
other words steal you while I'm gone. Two if someone important finds   
out you're here then you, I, or both of us could be thrown out."  
  
"Don't worry. No one will find out."  
  
"Well we don't need to worry about that now. Let's just enjoy   
ourselves."  
  
"You're right Tenchi." She said as they drove the rest of the way in   
silence.  
  
Back in the kitchen Sasami had started lunch Jim right beside her.   
Sasami could care less about lunch and Jim was just there because   
Sasami was and that was about it. Sasami decided to break the silence.  
  
"So what would you like for lunch Jim?"  
  
"Huh? What... Sorry I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"Oh not to what I was saying but me right?" Jim just blushed and   
nodded. "Remember you can't hide much from me."   
  
"Ehehe. Oh yeah sorry. I really don't care, whatever you makes fine   
with me Sasami."  
  
"Ok then how big is Genes appetite."  
  
"How bid is Gene's?" Jim burst out laughing. "There's not enough food   
in this house."  
  
"Good then I'll apologize by fixing him a big dinner."  
  
"Huh? Why apologize to that bum?"  
  
"I just feel guilty about kicking him twice, that's all."  
  
"Whatever Sasami." Jim said as he spaced out again staring at her.  
  
"You're hopeless." Sasami said shaking her head.  
  
"Ryoko... Ryoko wake up." Tenchi said gently shaking Ryoko.  
  
"Huh? What? (Big YYYYAAAAAWWWWWWNNNN) Are we there already?" Ryoko   
asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"Yep. Come on. We have to get in there before it gets to crowded."  
  
"Well, why didn't you say so? Let's go!" Ryoko phased out of the car   
and right beside Tenchi. Tenchi put his arm around her waist and she   
put hers around his waist and they went off.  
  
"Wow! Tenchi lets go there!" Ryoko said pointing to a women's bathing   
suit store.  
  
"Uhhh... Ryoko couldn't you do that without me?" Tenchi asked   
nervously.  
  
"But Tenchi I have to get your approval on a "nice" bathing suit. So no   
you have to come with me." Tenchi was now really red.  
  
"Oh, all right you win."  
  
"Of course. I always do." She said as they walked in the store. Ryoko   
noticed that most of the girls were all staring at Tenchi, some giving   
Ryoko an evil glare. Ryoko just glared at them and formed a small   
energy ball as a warning. The girls all backed away. "That's better."   
Ryoko looked around and picked out a couple of bikinis to try on then   
went into one of the dressing rooms. She spent about another hour in   
there as well.  
  
"Tenchi I finally found one!" Ryoko said as she stepped out wearing a   
VERY, VERY tight bikini that left very little to the imagination.   
Tenchi's mouth dropped open as he just stared at her. "So, I guess that   
means you like it." Tenchi just nodded his head. "Yes! Uhhh...   
Tenchi... Tenchi are you in there?" Suddenly Tenchi snapped out of his   
trance.  
  
"Oh... Yeah... Sorry Ryoko I was just uhhh..."  
  
"Staring at me."  
  
"Well... Yeah. Now lets go pay for this stuff."  
  
"Thank you so much Tenchi!" Ryoko said giving him a long passionate   
kiss and smirking to herself at the jealous looks on all of the   
surrounding girls faces.   
  
"You're welcome Ryoko. Now where to?"  
  
"Oh I know! How about we get some ice cream. I've never gotten a chance   
to try any."  
  
"You haven't? Well then you're in for a real treat." Tenchi said as   
they went up the escalator to the second level.  
  
"So, what do you want Ryoko?"  
  
"Man, there are so many choices. I'll have that one. No that one. No   
wait!" After about fifteen minutes Ryoko finally made up her mind. It   
was simple by Ryoko's standards, it was six scoops of the richest   
flavors.  
  
"Mmmmmm! This is good Tenchi!"  
  
"Glad you like it Ryoko." Tenchi said with a smile.  
  
"Tenchi lets go in there!" Ryoko said pointing at a store called   
Victoria's Secrets.  
  
"Uhhhh... Ryoko I don't think..."  
  
"Oh come on Tenchi!" Ryoko said as she dragged him inside. The scenario   
was exactly the same as with the other store only this time it took a   
little longer, and when Ryoko came out she was wearing a virtually see   
through pair of underwear, but the good part is she decided to keep her   
normal underwear on as well.  
  
"Tenchi don't think I'll always have anything on under it... Or   
anything at all for that matter."  
  
"Who cares?" He said in a complete trance as they headed for the   
checkout counter.   
  
"Tenchi we better get back. Supper will be ready soon and besides I   
have something "Special" planned." At this Tenchi gave a nervous smirk   
and started heading for the exit.  
  
Back home Sasami had just finished placing dinner on the table when   
Tenchi and Ryoko came in. Ryoko looked over and noticed Jim staring at   
Sasami. "Sasami, is that all he does when you're not talking to him?"   
Ryoko asked giving a slight smirk. Sasami blushed and then looked over   
to Tenchi who was staring at Ryoko in the same way as Jim was staring   
at her.  
  
"You're one to talk Ryoko. Look at Tenchi." Ryoko turned her head and   
smiled.  
  
"I guess you're right Sasami." She said as both boys snapped back to   
reality.  
  
"Huh? Were you saying something Ryoko?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Oh, no I wasn't saying anything Tenchi." She said, her smile getting   
bigger.  
  
"Oh, ok. Hey Sasami what's for dinner?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Yeah Sasami, what's cooking?" Jim followed.  
  
"Wait you've been with her all day, haven't you? Don't you know?"   
Tenchi said.  
  
"Ehehe." Jim chuckled scratching his head.  
  
"Come on Tenchi lets just sit down." Ryoko said scooting Tenchi to a   
nearby seat. Sasami and Jim had just sat down, when Washu and a very   
red and happy looking Gene came in.  
  
"I don't even have to ask to figure out what you to have been doing."   
Tenchi said with a nervous look.  
  
"Good. We wouldn't have told you anyway. Sasami I'm going to have to   
pass on dinner. I have to get back to my experiment. Keep Gene here for   
now. I can't be tempted right now."   
  
"Ok Washu." Sasami replied, as the red haired genius walked back into   
her lab.  
  
"What is she working on that could possibly benefit Tenchi and I?"   
Ryoko asked to no one in particular. Tenchi just shrugged and started   
eating. After everyone was done they went to bed.  
  
In Tenchi's room Tenchi was facing the bed when Ryoko voice came from   
behind. "Ooohh Tenchi. Could you turn around for a sec?"  
  
"Sure. Why..." Suddenly Ryoko shoved Tenchi onto the bed after he had   
completely turned around to face her. She was on top of him with a   
smile.  
  
"Tenchi after what you said about school starting soon, so I decided I   
wanted to make every second count. Besides, I warned you, that you   
wouldn't be able to avoid "IT" forever." Tenchi smiled and nodded, as   
she started unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
"Hey Sasami, I'm gonna head up to bed now, ok." Jim said as he got   
off the couch. Sasami nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm petty tired myself. Let's go." The two went up the stairs   
hand in hand. Suddenly Sasami heard noise coming from Tenchi's room. It   
sounded like Ryoko was moaning or something, Tenchi could also be   
heard.  
  
"What are those two doi..." Sasami and Jim figured it out at exactly   
the same time and turned beet red, then burst out laughing. When they   
finally were able to stop. Sasami looked up at Jim who seemed to be   
considering attempting the same thing.  
  
"Don't you even think about it!!!!" Sasami yelled at the top of her   
lungs.  
  
"Ah man. I mean... Uhhh... What do you mean Sasami? I wasn't thinking   
about anything like that."   
  
"Jim cut the crap."  
  
"Ok." Was all he said as they walked to their room.  
  
"Sasami are you sure you're ok with sleeping in the same bed?"  
  
"As long as you don't try anything. At least right now." With that they   
climbed in and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning. Tenchi woke up before Ryoko (Again). "Man, I   
sure hope last night wasn't a dream."  
  
"Me too." Ryoko said groggily, having just woken up.  
  
"Then we did..." Ryoko nodded.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Yes that's what I wanted to hear. Lets go get some brea..." Tenchi   
stopped as he heard his dad coming toward his room.  
  
"Tenc... Never mind it's not that important." Noboyuki said as he saw   
Ryoko's rather exposed body.  
  
"DAD! Don't say anything and get out!"  
  
"AHH! Can't I at least get the camera."  
  
"DAD!"  
  
"All right. But I have one request for Ryoko, I swear it's nothing   
hentai.  
  
"All right lets hear it." Ryoko said very annoyed.  
  
"Can you start calling me DAD?!" WHAM! Tenchi and Ryoko both fell off   
the bed, Ryoko landing on Tenchi.  
  
" Not you too. Well all right. Now get out!" {And I thought Washu was   
bad.} Ryoko thought to herself.  
  
{That's Mom.} Came Washu's voice inside Ryoko's head. Tenchi looked   
surprised he could hear Washu and Ryoko inside his head too.  
  
{Washu what's going on? I can hear you and Ryoko in my head.} Now it   
was Ryoko's turn to be shocked.  
  
{Yeah what's up Washu?}  
  
{Didn't I tell you I was working on an experiment that would benefit   
both of you?} Ryoko's eyes lit up and she gave Tenchi a deep passionate   
kiss who likewise returned it with just as much emotion and passion.  
  
{As of today I am destroying my link with you Ryoko. I can trust Tenchi   
to take care of you now. I'm cutting it in five, four, three, two,}   
  
{Thanks Washu.} Ryoko and Tenchi both thought at the same time but too   
interested in each other to really show it. Washu's link suddenly was   
completely cut.  
  
"Tenchi this is perfect. Now the only person who can look into my mind   
is you, and I don't really care if you get "Curious"." Ryoko said with   
a smirk.  
  
"Same with me Ryoko, and with school starting we'll still be able to   
talk."  
  
"And I'll be able to keep an eye on you."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Tenchi asked looking very confused.  
  
"Well, I can see whatever you see. Also I'll be able to teleport to   
your location anytime, so that means you need to find a quiet spot to   
eat lunch." Tenchi smiled and nodded in agreement.  
  
Washu went back to her room only to find that Gene was still   
asleep. "Lazy bum."  
  
"Watch it Washu, you're beginning to sound like Jim." Washu looked   
surprised when Gene spoke. "Thought I was asleep didn't you?"  
  
"No. I knew you were awake. Well ok so I didn't. But now you're going   
to have to make up for tricking me." She said as she climbed on the   
bed. Gene just smiled.  
  
Two weeks later Tenchi was getting ready for his first day of   
school for the year. Ryoko was still asleep and, as much as Tenchi   
wanted to, he wouldn't wake her.  
  
"Tenchi, you weren't going to leave without saying goodbye were you?"   
Ryoko said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Well I wanted to wake you up but you just looked so peaceful and I   
wanted to make this as easy as possible."  
  
"That would have probably made it harder. You know what I'm capable of   
doing." Tenchi chuckled to himself as he pictured Ryoko blasting   
everyone in the house saying they had taken him. "I saw that Tenchi.   
Remember you can't hide anything from me."  
  
"Oops."  
  
"Well I've got to go. See ya."  
  
"Not yet. I'm walking to the bus stop with you."   
  
"I'm so glad you asked. You looked pretty comfortable so I didn't   
really want get out."  
  
"Tenchi sometimes you can be pretty stupid. Considerate, but stupid   
none the less. But that's why I love you."   
  
They were both walking in silence until Ryoko spoke up. "Tenchi   
don't forget to sit somewhere quiet, ok."  
  
"Don't worry Ryoko. Besides I'd probably go mad if I was away from you   
for seven hours straight."   
  
"Oh Tenchi." She cooed as she gave him a deep kiss. After they   
separated Tenchi climbed into the bus waving good bye, as the bus   
slowly started moving away.   
  
"I've got to stay calm. I can handle this." Ryoko said trying to keep   
herself under control. "I know. Won't Tenchi be surprised if I do all   
the house work for the day!" Ryoko phased out and appeared right in   
front of Sasami and Jim, who were in the middle of a kiss. Ryoko waited   
for about thirty seconds and they showed no sign of stopping. Ryoko   
cleared her throat. "Uhhh... Guys I don't feel like waiting here all   
day ya know." Sasami broke the kiss and whirled around looking like her   
head might explode at any time.  
  
"Oh! Sorry Ryoko I was kind of..."  
  
"Preoccupied." Ryoko finished.  
  
"I guess you could say that." Jim said with a big smile.  
  
"Now what did you need Ryoko?"  
  
"Well I was going to tell you that I'll do all of your chores for   
today." Sasami looked shocked. "Ok, ok, I promise I won't cook." Sasami   
started giggling.  
  
"No it's not that, it's just I can't believe you volunteered to do   
chores."  
  
"Well there's nothing else to do."  
  
"Oh I forgot Tenchi started school today didn't he? He left without his   
lunch."  
  
"Don't worry. If you fix it I'll give it to him."  
  
"Huh? How?"  
  
"I have my ways. Now can I have the list of chores?"  
  
"Sure... I guess." Sasami then handed the list to Ryoko, When she   
unfolded it, it blew up all over the place.  
  
"Geez Sasami! How on earth do you get all this done?"  
  
"Ryoko, I too have my ways." She said as she and Jim went back to the   
couch and Ryoko phased out. She appeared at the top of the stairs in a   
VERY tight maids outfit. She started humming and dusting and, for once,   
doing a pretty good job.  
  
Jim and Sasami were climbing the stairs when Jim saw Ryoko and started   
staring at her. Sasami noticed this and stomped as hard as she could on   
Jim's foot clearing her throat at the same time.  
  
"YOOOWWW!"   
  
"Serves you right."  
  
"I've got to agree with Sasami, Jim you very well know I'm already   
taken." Ryoko said, with a playful smile on her face.  
  
"RYOKO!!!" Sasami yelled.  
  
"Whoa! Sasami don't turn into your sister, I was only kidding."  
  
"You're right. Sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it." With that they went their separate ways.  
  
Later at Tenchi's school, Tenchi was having a very hard time   
listening to what the teachers were saying. All he could think about   
was Ryoko. {Well at least I'll be able to see her at lunch. But that's   
an hour away. I remember last year I thought of school as a break from   
the chaos at home.}  
  
{Tenchi it's good to see that I'm the only thing on your mind.} Came   
Ryoko's voice in Tenchi's head.  
  
{Ryoko! I almost forgot about this.}  
  
{Well that's reassuring.}  
  
{Sorry. What are you doing anyway?}  
  
{All of Sasami's chores.} Ryoko response sounded as if there was   
nothing unusual about this.  
  
"All of Sasami's chores!" Tenchi accidentally said out loud.  
  
"Mr. Masaki! Is there something you'd like to share with the class?"   
The teacher said as all the boys around him started to laugh.  
  
"Oh! Uhhhh... No sir."  
  
"Mr. Masaki see me after class."   
  
"Yes sir." Tenchi said miserably.  
  
{Ryoko. I'll be a little late going to lunch. I tell you when to come.}  
  
{All right Tenchi. And remember don't sit under the apple tree with   
anyone but me.}  
  
{Don't worry Ryoko. Bye} With that the link was closed.  
  
The school bell rang signaling the end of class and the beginning of   
lunch. Tenchi came out fifteen minutes late after being chewed out by   
his teacher. He ran to a secluded spot and sat down. {Ok Ryoko.   
Whenever you're ready.} Tenchi barely finished his sentence when he   
felt Ryoko's lips touch his. They finally broke off after about a   
minute. "I guess that means you're glad to see me."  
  
"Aren't I always?" She said with a smile.  
  
"Hey Tenchi! Good going you finally picked up a girl. And a hot one at   
that!"  
  
"Oh no." Tenchi groaned.  
  
"Who's that."  
  
"Amagisaki."   
  
"Hey Tenchi mind if I take your girl here."  
  
"Amagisaki. Don't even try it."  
  
"Hey lighten up I was only joking."  
  
"But I'm not." Came a voice from a muscular boy.  
  
"Come on baby. Come party with me and leave this pip squeak."  
  
"Shut up! I don't want to hang out, with some muscle brained lummox."   
Ryoko said her voice full of anger.  
  
"Hey you stupid woman you can't talk to me like that!" Suddenly Tenchi   
stood up.  
  
"Don't you dare say anything like that to her and get out of here!"  
  
"Move aside. I'm taking your girl and getting all the pleasure I want."   
This enraged Tenchi. He summoned the light hawk wings. Compared to him   
this guy was weak so all he had to do was send a shockwave of energy   
sending him right through the science lab window.  
  
"Well that takes care of that." Tenchi said as Ryoko tackled him to the   
ground.  
  
"Ooohh Tenchi you were so brave!"  
  
"Well he was making fun of you and I couldn't stand for that. Besides   
what if, somehow, he was able to... Well you know. Well never mind."   
Suddenly the school bell rang. "Well you better go Ryoko. Don't worry   
I'll be home soon."  
  
"Oh. All right." She said as she phased out and then reappeared back at   
the house in her maid suit once again.  
  
Jim and Sasami were sitting on the couch watching tv. A commercial   
caught Sasami's eye. "Hey look Jim, a carnivals coming to Tokyo. How   
about we go?"  
  
"Yeah, that's a pretty good idea. I've not really seen much on earth   
and I'd like to get out of the house."  
  
"You'd like to get out. I'm stuck around here doing most of the work.   
But I guess I can take a break on Saturday."  
  
RRRIIINNNGGG! The school bell signaled the end of school for the   
day. "Finally! I've never had such a hard day. Not to mention that it's   
the first day! Ah, who cares? Just got to concentrate on getting home."   
Tenchi ran as fast as he could to the bus stop and made the first one,   
which was unusual because of how slow he used to walk. On the way   
Tenchi couldn't sit still. He kept fidgeting and moving around in his   
seat. When the bus finally arrived at his stop and he ran faster than   
the day he first met Ryoko at his school.  
  
Meanwhile Ryoko was dusting right at the top of the stairs in plain   
sight. Ryoko hadn't been looking at the clock she knew that would just   
make her more miserable. Suddenly the door opened. Tenchi came through   
and noticed what Ryoko was wearing and just stood there his mouth wide   
open. Ryoko thought it was Sasami but after a minute she didn't hear   
anyone walk away or say anything so she turned around. She blushed as   
she saw Tenchi standing there with his mouth open. She phased right in   
front of him and put her arms around his neck bringing his face very   
close to hers. "I see you approve Tenchi." Tenchi just nodded his head   
as Ryoko gave him a long kiss. "You know Tenchi I'm thinking about   
making you stay home. I don't think I can take this every day." She   
said in a pitiful voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Ryoko, but I have to. I don't like it either but my dad will   
ki..." Tenchi was interrupted by Noboyuki, who had just slipped in the   
door.  
  
"No I won't Tenchi. Actually I'd like to see you stay home with Ryoko.   
Now I'm not saying everyday maybe once a week or something."  
  
"Dad, are you sure about that?"  
  
"Yeah, why don't you take tomorrow off!"  
  
"Wow! Thanks dad!" Tenchi said with a big smile.  
  
"Oh and Ryoko. You better use it wisely." Noboyuki said, as he winked   
at her. She smiled at him for once.  
  
"Wouldn't have it any other way." She said smiling at Tenchi  
  
"Well I've got a project, that needs to be finished by tomorrow. See   
ya."  
  
"Bye." They both said at the same time.  
  
"Oh, and Tenchi you have chores to do today since I'm giving you   
tomorrow off." Noboyuki called from upstairs.  
  
"All right." He groaned and started for the door.  
  
"Hey I'm coming to Tenchi." Ryoko said as she floated after him.  
  
"No I have to think on some things, so do you think you could close the   
link for a while?"  
  
"But... What about?"  
  
"Ryoko. I'm sorry I just have something on my mind."  
  
"Oh, ok." She sighed as she phased away.   
  
Tenchi was in the field tending to the carrots, with a million   
questions going through his head, one thing in particular.  
  
{What am I going to do? I'm worried about our aging differences. I'll   
age while she stay's young. I'll die long before her. That would hurt   
her to much, who knows what she'd do?} Tenchi gave up on this thought   
and went to his next one. {I wonder why Ryoko put up with me for so   
long? I wouldn't have been surprised if she had given up. I also act   
like I don't really appreciate her, she's always having to take the   
initiative and give me a push. I'm going to start taking the initiative   
and show her how much I really care, it's the least I can do.} Tenchi   
thought as he through down his hoe and ran to the house.  
  
Tenchi ran into the living room and saw Ryoko, with her back facing   
him, looking out the window. {Perfect.} He said to himself as he slowly   
and silently crept up behind her. Ryoko was completely unaware of this.   
Suddenly he whirled her around and took her up in his arms and gave her   
a deep and passionate kiss. Ryoko was totally shocked by this. She had   
never known Tenchi to be like this, but she didn't care she actually   
liked this it was something new and it was all his doing. He kept the   
kiss and took her to his room and laid her on the bed.   
  
Meanwhile in Washu's lab Washu was sleeping with Gene right beside   
her. Suddenly an alarm went off and her holo-computer appeared. "What   
the?" Washu stuttered half asleep. The computer was displaying charts   
of everyone in the household. It seemed that Tenchi and Ryoko's body   
heat was rising same with their bran waves, which showed a great deal   
of pleasure. "Those two. Isn't it a bit early? Not only have they done   
it every day since their trip to Tokyo but now they're doing it when   
it's still daylight. I'm one to talk, but I have a secluded lair. Ah   
well as long as my daughters happy."  
  
"Sasami do you hear that all to familiar noise?" Sasami blushed.  
  
"Yep. They're doing it earlier and earlier. I'm going to have to start   
being careful about waking them up for breakfast." They both giggled.  
  
"Ah well, you can't blame her. She does love Tenchi." Jim said looking   
at the slightly moving ceiling.  
  
"You mean Ryoko? This was Tenchi's doing. At least that's what Tsunami   
tells me."  
  
"No way! Really? Go Tenchi!" Jim said with a thumb raised.  
  
"Wow Tenchi! What spurred you to do that?" Ryoko asked after about   
thirty minutes of rest.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth I got to thinking that I'm always making   
you make the move. I never try myself you always have to push me and I   
felt I that you might think I don't really care about you or something.   
I just felt bad, I mean I made you wait for so long and now this I   
just... Oh I don't know." He said in frustration.  
  
"Tenchi never say that. I know you love me. You've shown me that in   
many ways."   
  
"You would say that to make me feel better." He said sounding very   
ashamed.  
  
"I mean it Tenchi. I'm not saying it to make you feel better. Of course   
don't get the wrong idea I don't mind you "Making it up to me." I even   
encouraged you, it has very promising rewards." She said seductively as   
she kissed him.  
  
"Sorry Ryoko."  
  
"Oh shut up. You don't have to keep saying you're sorry."  
  
"I'm sor... I mean... Ok"  
  
"That's better. Now I have to go see Washu I'll be back."  
  
"Huh? What for?"  
  
"You're not the only one with something on their mind." She said with a   
smile.  
  
"Well, ok Ryoko I'll be in the living room. Sasami should have supper   
ready soon."   
  
"Don't worry Tenchi." She said as she disappeared.  
  
Tenchi came down the stairs and saw Jim and Sasami kissing.   
"Uhhh... Guys." Was all he said when they straightened up.  
  
"Ah Tenchi not you too. Ryoko caught us earlier today. Tenchi you   
shouldn't say anything. You and Ryoko making all that commotion while   
we're down here. You're going to give Jim ideas." Tenchi turned red.  
  
"Sorry I forgot."  
  
"Don't worry about it Tenchi I think it's great you finally made a move   
on Ryoko." Jim said with a big smile.  
  
"Hey how'd you know I..." Tenchi stopped when he saw the grin on   
Sasami's face. "Does Tsunami peek in on everything?"  
  
"Yeah, she says she just wants to observe more on humans but I know she   
just likes you Tenchi."  
  
"My gosh even goddesses are attracted to me." Tenchi sighed.  
  
"Shut up. Sorry I didn't know you didn't want me to tell." Sasami said   
to no one in particular.  
  
"Uhhh... Sasami who are you talking to?" Jim and Tenchi asked at the   
same time.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry! I'm talking to Tsunami she says that she's not supposed   
to have an attraction to a human because of her position."  
  
"Oh, ok." They both said again.  
  
Suddenly Ryoko walked out of Washu's lab looking unhappy. "Ryoko,   
what's wrong?" Tenchi asked looking very concerned. He also saw traces   
of tears in her eyes.  
  
"It's... Nothing Tenchi... I can't tell you right now."  
  
"Ryoko why not?"  
  
"It's nothing Tenchi. Please don't ask again." Tenchi wrapped his arms   
around her and pulled her close.  
  
"All right Ryoko." He said softly. "Hey Sasami what's for dinner?"   
Tenchi said trying to change the subject.  
  
"OH NO! I forgot dinner! Tenchi I'm sorry you'll have to fix some   
instant ramen."  
  
"Oh all right." He said as he and Ryoko walked into the kitchen. They   
ate in silence. Ryoko looked pretty shaken up but Tenchi decided not to   
press the matter. After dinner they all went to bed.  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko were in bed. Ryoko was still sniffling and facing away   
from him. This really worried Tenchi. He put his arms around her waist   
and held her tight. "Ryoko, please tell me what's wrong." He pleaded.  
  
"Tenchi, I can't tell you. Please don't make me. Ask Washu."  
  
"All right Ryoko. But will you please face me and cheer up. I can't   
stand to see you depressed." She turned around and wiped her eyes.  
  
"All right Tenchi." She said forcing a smile. He hugged her closer and   
they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Tenchi awoke the next morning to find Ryoko was gone. Tenchi shot   
out of bed in a panic. He ran as fast as he could downstairs ignoring   
the usual Sasami and Jim scene and running right into Washu's lab.   
"Washu have you seen Ry..." Tenchi stopped when he saw Ryoko on a table   
having some kind of scan done. "Washu what are you doing?"  
  
"One moment Tenchi just a few more tests and... There!"  
  
"Ow my head. Hey did you find out anything new." Ryoko asked her voice   
pleading. Washu shook her head. Ryoko's eyes welled up with tears.   
Ryoko looked up and noticed Tenchi. "Washu would you please tell him?"  
  
"Sure Ryoko." She said as she walked up to Tenchi. "Listen Tenchi   
Ryoko's very upset. It's because... Well I've done some tests and found   
that you two are not compatible with each other." Tenchi looked shocked   
and Ryoko lowered her head.  
  
"Washu... Do you mean..." Washu nodded. Tenchi then walked over to   
Ryoko.  
  
"Tenchi I didn't want to tell you. I was afraid it would make you   
reject me." She said sobbing. Tenchi wrapped his arms around her and   
kissed her.  
  
"Ryoko I don't, care I still love you, nothing can ever change that. I   
promise." She looked up at him her face showed signs of joy now.  
  
"Really Tenchi?"  
  
"Yes Ryoko."  
  
Washu cleared her throat. "Well there is a chance that you can become   
compatible but you have to agree to it Tenchi."  
  
"Why only Tenchi?" Ryoko questioned.  
  
"I already have sufficient DNA from you Ryoko but I have to get that   
"Sample" from Tenchi. Can you get it for me Ryoko?" Washu said with a   
mischievous smile.  
  
"You bet mom." She said with the same smile.  
  
"Now do you agree?" Tenchi nodded.  
  
"How could I pass up this offer? I get to spend even more time with   
Ryoko and there's a chance we could have kids. What do I have to lose?"  
  
"You're head, if you say no." Ryoko said with a smile.   
  
"Oh! Well then I have absolutely no choice than to obey." He said with   
a similar smile as they walked through the door that appeared.  
  
"I just hope this works." Washu sighed.  
  
Back in the living room Sasami started laughing. "What?" Jim asked   
with a puzzled look.  
  
"Oh nothing, it's just what Tenchi and Ryoko are doing... Again." Jim   
caught on and started laughing.  
  
"Boy they can't stay away from each other can they?" Jim said.  
  
"You're one to talk Jim." Sasami said as she kissed him.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said scratching his head.   
  
An hour later Tenchi and Ryoko emerged from the room. "Geez how   
long did you guys rest?" Washu asked.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean? We didn't rest." Tenchi said as Washu's mouth   
dropped open.  
  
"You're kidding me, right?"  
  
"No he's not." Ryoko said as she hugged him. "The sample is already in   
the computer Washu."  
  
"Thanks Ryoko." Washu said as she summoned her laptop. "Wow Ryoko you   
got a lot!" Ryoko and Tenchi blushed. "Ok stand in those pods over   
there. I'll transfer the DNA through that." Ryoko and Tenchi complied   
and Washu typed on her computer. Suddenly the tubes glowed a blinding   
light then it subsided. The tubes opened an Tenchi and Ryoko both   
stepped out.  
  
"Well?" Ryoko said, when she got beside Washu. Washu held her finger   
up.  
  
"One moment Ryoko..." Washu stood there typing and reading some graphs   
for a while, then looked up. "The tests were successful!" She yelled as   
she held up her arm.  
  
"Yes!" Ryoko said as she jumped into Tenchi's arms.  
  
"But, you'll have to wait at least seven years. The process is   
extremely complex. I'm sorry that's all I can do."  
  
"I'll wait as long as it takes." Tenchi said as he looked at Ryoko and   
smiled. She hugged him tightly and smiled back.  
  
Authors Note: Well that's it for this chapter the next one (No Need For   
A Wedding.) will come out shortly depending on if I want to keep it all   
in one chapter or not. Well send any comments or complaints to   
Bomberini@aol.com.   



	5. No Need for Confusion Ch5: No Need for a...

Disclaimer: I of course do not own any of these characters someone else   
designed and created them. I am not doing this for money so please   
don't sue me I'm totally broke anyway.  
  
  
"Tenchi Muyo"   
Chapter 5: No Need For A Wedding!  
  
(Seven years later.)  
  
"Well today's the day. I'm going to ask Ryoko to marry me. I've   
made   
up my mind." Tenchi said as he brought his things from his apartment.   
He   
had made sure the link with Ryoko was closed so he would be able to   
surprise her. He took a small black box from his pocket and opened it.   
Inside it was a ring with three small red jewels set in a triangular   
pattern, with a diamond set in the middle. He also had an engagement   
ring, which was a golden band. The stone set in the center of the ring   
was actually from Jurai. After the recent death of Azusa and Ayeka's   
mysterious disappearance Tenchi took the thrown, but spent most of his   
time on earth.   
  
Washu had recently married Gene, and went on to be the Prime   
Minister of Jurai and Tenchi sent his orders through her. Ryoko's   
crimes   
were all forgiven and no one even gives a funny look at her, not with   
Tenchi around. The last person who did that ended up in the hospital   
for   
a week. Ashia had become a member of the Jurai army as a trainer for   
Special Forces, which suited her well. Sazuka was also a member of the   
Jurai army training spies and other covert-ops soldiers. Jim was being   
trained under Washu to improve his already superb computer hacking   
skills along with other things including Sasami. Melfina was part of   
the   
elite forces or part of Gene's crew, but besides that she was also   
linked with all the GP and Jurai ships, much like Sasami. She was also   
responsible for foreign negotiations because of her all around peaceful   
and persuasive manner. Ryo-Ohki, who came back after a mysterious 3   
years after Tenchi went to college, and Ken-Ohki were part of Gene's   
fleet. The only problem was that they sometimes wouldn't follow orders   
seeing as Ryoko is no longer their pilot. Also they came back with   
close   
to two hundred children which explains why they were gone for so long   
Ryo-Ohki and Ken-Ohki both had taken up using a teenage human form and   
had recently learned to talk and had taken permanent residence on   
Jurai.   
  
Tenchi packed continued to pack then left. He spent the drive in   
thought. He now had a lot less to worry about, mostly the worry that   
plagued him for seven and a half years his and Ryoko's age difference.   
Washu had recently informed him that because of his extraordinary   
powers   
he was basically equivalent to a demi-god, which really surprised him,   
and thus was immortal. Ryoko too was immortal but Washu would not say   
why. It really didn't matter though.  
  
Meanwhile back at the Masaki home Ryoko was pacing back and forth   
in   
the living room. "Oh I just can't sit still Tenchi's coming home but he   
has the link closed. Oh this is frustrating!" Suddenly Sasami walked in   
with Jim. They were both eighteen now and Sasami had recently fully   
assimilated with Tsunami and had acquired her powers.  
  
"Ryoko what's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"As if you didn't already know Sasami." She said with a smile. Sasami   
also smiled.  
  
"Ryoko don't worry he'll be here soon."  
  
"Yeah calm down." Jim said.  
  
"I know, I know. I just want to see him. I had to leave in the middle   
of   
the first year when the maid saw me and was band ever since." She   
cursed   
herself for being so foolish.  
  
"Don't worry Ryoko. Well, Jim and I have... Uhhh... Some plans for   
today." Sasami said with a slight blush.  
  
"Oh you do, do you." She said with a grin. "You know Tenchi was   
seventeen when we did it."  
  
"Yeah well! Who cares?"  
  
"I'm just kidding Sasami. Well I'll let you two have your fun."  
  
"Thanks Ryoko." She said as she and Jim ran upstairs.  
  
"Those two. Sasami's so much like me and Jim's so much like Tenchi.   
It's   
a wonder, that Sasami's Ayeka's little sister." Ryoko said shaking her   
head and phased outside.  
  
Tenchi came inside and searched the house for Ryoko. When he found   
that no one was there he figured Ryoko must be outside. He ran around   
looking for her instead of using the link. He new using it would ruin   
the surprise. He looked everywhere, when he finally found her under a   
cherry blossom tree. He slowly crept up behind her and put his hands   
over her eyes. "Guess who." He said. Ryoko took a big breath.  
  
"Hey don't tease me." She said as she pulled him around and kissed him.  
  
"Well I'm glad to see you too." He said when they parted.  
  
"Tenchi I'm so glad you're home!" She said jumping into his arms. He   
then carried her into the house and placed her on the couch.   
  
"Ryoko I have to tell you something. I don't have to worry about being   
interrupted, with Sasami and Jim "busy"." They both laughed. "Ryoko   
what   
I wanted to tell you... Or rather ask you was." Tenchi reached in his   
pocket for one of the black boxes. He pulled it out and gave it to her.   
She opened it and gasped. "Ryoko... Will you marry me?" Tears welled up   
in Ryoko's eyes.  
  
"Of course I will Tenchi." She said with tears of joy. Tenchi gave her   
a   
long and passionate kiss.  
  
Half an hour later Sasami and Jim emerged from their room, Jim beet   
red. "Hey Tenchi you're home." Sasami yelled giving him a hug.  
  
"So you finally did it Sasami." He said. The princess blushed and   
nodded. "Jim... Jim?" Jim just stood there. "Never mind."  
  
"Hey Sasami. Come here." Ryoko said making a motion with her hand.  
  
"Yeah. What is it Ryoko?" Ryoko held out her hand. Sasami didn't know   
about this, she was to caught up in other things to notice.  
  
"Tenchi proposed to me. Can you believe it?" Sasami face lit up and she   
gave Ryoko a hug.  
  
"I'm so happy for you Ryoko. Tenchi good going. But how were you able   
to   
keep it from me?"  
  
"Well I knew you were to "Busy" to notice."  
  
"Ehehe. Whoops."  
  
"Now, Ryoko how would you like to have the wedding on Jurai?"  
  
"Huh? Jurai, why?"  
  
"Well we could take a vacation there too. And because I heard their   
weddings are much more fun than earth's."  
  
"Sure Tenchi. When?"  
  
"As soon as possible. I'll try to have it in a week. I'm sure they can   
handle that for the emperor."  
  
"YES! I'm getting married!!!"  
  
"Hey Ryoko if you're getting married in a week, that means we'll have   
to   
have a party!" Sasami said. "And Jim and Tenchi have to have one too!"  
  
"Uhhh... Sasami I think I'll pass. I've heard what happens at these   
bachelor parties. I don't think Ryoko would really want me doing that."  
  
"Yeah Sasami, Why are you encouraging me to go? You know Tenchi's dad   
will make the arrangements."  
  
"You know what you're right Jim, don't go." Sasami said.  
  
"I second that for you Tenchi." Tenchi nodded.  
  
"Well, I'll go call Washu and find out how soon she can prepare it."  
  
"Ok Tenchi. Hurry back." Ryoko said. He nodded and ran to Washu's   
former   
lab. Tenchi started working on the transmitter. Suddenly Washu's face   
appeared on the screen. She bowed.  
  
"Yes, your majesty?" Washu said a slight grin on her face.  
  
"Washu you know that bugs me. You're my friend and it doesn't feel   
right." Washu's grin turned to a bright smile.  
  
"So what do you need Tenchi?" Washu said. Tenchi heard Gene's voice in   
the background.  
  
"What Tenchi's calling?" Suddenly Gene's face appeared. "Hey Tenchi   
long   
time no see. What's up?"  
  
"I'll let Washu tell you when I'm done. Ok?"  
  
"Sure Tenchi. See ya." He said as Washu pushed him away.  
  
"Now what did you need?"  
  
"Well I was wondering if you could prepare something as soon as   
possible." Washu's face looked confused.  
  
"What Tenchi?"  
  
"Here this will tell you." He said as he pulled out two black boxes one   
empty and the other had a beautiful ring in it. Washu's face lit up.  
  
"Tenchi did you..." Tenchi nodded. Washu started jumping around. "Hey   
Gene guess what! Tenchi proposed to Ryoko!" She yelled. Gene's head   
popped back into view.  
  
"Wow! No way Tenchi! Good going." Gene said, with a big smile.  
  
"Oh and Sasami and Jim tried "Something" new... If you know what I   
mean." Tenchi said when Gene burst out laughing. Wham!!! Washu kicked   
him in the groin.  
  
"Oh crap... And I thought I got away from that. I'll see ya Tenchi I've   
got to go find an ice pack."  
  
"Well it serves you right." Washu said trying to act like Sasami. "So   
Tenchi I'm guessing you want to have the wedding on Jurai, and you want   
me to get it ready in about a week, that's as soon as I can."  
  
"Hey Washu how'd you know exactly when I wanted it?"  
  
"Don't worry about it Tenchi."  
  
"Oh well. Thanks Washu!"  
  
"Welcome Tenchi. Oh, and tell Ryoko I said congratulations all right?   
See ya."   
  
"Sure Washu. See ya in a about two or three days." With that the screen   
shut down and Tenchi went to tell Ryoko the good news.   
  
"Hey Sasami you have to help me choose a dress." Ryoko said.  
  
"Sure Ryoko, but what kind an earth wedding kimono or a Juraian kimono   
  
"Which ones do you like Sasami?"  
  
"Well... I prefer the Juraian they're just more colorful, and sexy. And   
to tell you the truth they come in any color combination so you could   
choose something with, red, cyan, and gold. There are a few other   
colors   
you could mix in but those would be the best main ones."  
  
"All right I'll get a Juraian kimono. Which gives us an excuse to go to   
Jurai early, that sound ok to you Sasami?"  
  
"Sure Ryoko! You don't mind do you Jim?"  
  
"No I've always wanted to see Jurai. Plus will probably get a private   
palace room, right." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh you're bad." Sasami said giving him the same smirk.  
  
"I think you're both bad." Ryoko chimed.  
  
"Ryoko you and Tenchi will probably be worse than us. And speaking of   
bad Ryoko I have the perfect bathing suit for you come and get it when   
ever."  
  
"Ok I'll get it right now." She said. Sasami led her to her and Jim's   
room and pulled out a normal looking cyan bathing suit. "So? What's so   
special about that?" Sasami sighed and started to whisper something in   
Ryoko's ear that made her eyes light up. "Really?! No Way!"   
  
"Yep I had it made specially for you."   
  
"Hey Sasami, What's so special? Come on tell me please!"  
  
"Don't worry Jim I've got one too. You'll see it soon enough."  
  
"Yeah in about two days." Ryoko said.  
  
"Oh all right!" He said, as he followed Sasami into the kitchen.  
  
"Ryoko. I just talked to Washu and she said that there'd be no   
problem with having it in a week."  
  
"YES! You can always count on Washu!"  
  
"You didn't always think that." Tenchi said giving her a grin.  
  
"Well that was then. Tenchi we need to leave in two days. Is that all   
right?"  
  
"Of course. But why?" He said as he walked into the kitchen..  
  
"Well I have to go shopping don't I? And besides it'll be like a pre-  
vacation."  
  
"Ok, I've never heard of a pre-vacation though. Wow! Sasami what are   
you   
cooking? It smells great."  
  
"Everybody's favorite. It is a special day Tenchi."  
  
"Well thanks I haven't had a good meal in ages. Well I don't count my   
cooking good anyway." Sasami giggled.  
  
"Yeah well that's what I'm here for Tenchi."  
  
"Ooohh Tenchi." Came Ryoko's voice as she phased into Tenchi's arms.   
"You're supposed to be spending time with me."  
  
"Oh how could I have forgotten?" He said with a grin.  
  
"I don't know but you better not do it again. And also you have to   
spend   
extra time with me. I was so bored while you were gone and Sasami   
regularly had to stop me from going to your apartment and drag you back   
home, destroying your school in the process." She said with a grin.  
  
"Is that true Sasami?" Sasami nodded. "Well then I guess I will have to   
spend extra time with you which is what I was going to do anyway."  
Later that day Tenchi was with Ryoko when an indicator on his wrist   
went off. It was a GP wrist communicator for contacting him when he   
wasn't in the house. Suddenly Mihoshi's image appeared. "Hey Tenchi,   
long time no see. I'm calling because I have a message from Washu."  
  
"Thanks Mihoshi. Will you put it through?" Suddenly Washu's image   
popped   
up. "What's up Washu?" Washu's face looked somewhat grim.  
  
"Tenchi I need to talk to you. Only you." She said as she gave a glance   
at Ryoko.  
  
"All right. See ya Tenchi." She said, blowing him a kiss. When she   
disappeared a bright red door appeared beside Tenchi and Washu stepped   
out.  
  
"Oh! a personal call. Washu, there's something's wrong isn't there?   
What   
is it?"  
  
"Well Tenchi I've never really told you but, like Tsunami I too am a   
goddess."  
  
"Whhaaa! Really? Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
  
"That's not important Tenchi. What's important is you and Ryoko. Tenchi   
Tsunami and I have a sister, Tokimi. Tokimi is the more powerful one of   
us. She is planning to create Universal destruction. With Tsunami and I   
around we've managed to keep her at bay, but I have a ad feeling   
Tenchi.   
The reason you never told your true feelings sooner was because Tokimi   
feared the power you hold. When Ryoko is harmed your power goes up and   
the closer you get to each other the stronger your potential. I have a   
feeling Tokimi was interested in your true power so she let you tell   
Ryoko and get together, but now that you're getting married I fear she   
may not want you to go that far. She cannot influence you again not   
after giving up her hold. So I think the wedding, and you're lives are   
in jeopardy. I've upped the security to an all time high, but Tokimi's   
lackey D-3 will easily overcome them. Sasami and I will do all we can   
to   
help, but most of it will be up to you. Now I will enable you to call   
upon the Light Hawk Wings at any time." Washu finished and started   
glowing. Tenchi also started glowing, when suddenly the Light Hawk   
Wings   
flew from his body.  
  
"Wow! Washu this is a lot to take in but I now know how to call up the   
wings." Tenchi dispersed them but this time was not weakened.  
  
"Now Tenchi there's something else I need to tell you. Two giant ships   
have appeared, one near Jurai, and one in the outskirts of earth's   
atmosphere. Every time we confront the one near Jurai it disappears.   
For   
this reason we are sending you a Jurai ship and escorts. On separate   
ships I assure you Tenchi." She said the last part with a grin.  
  
"Thanks Washu. Oh, one more thing could you send them in two days?   
Early   
of course."  
  
"Sure Tenchi. Bye." With that she stepped through the pink dimensional   
tunnel.  
  
Two days later Tenchi and Ryoko were in the royal flagship Funaho.   
"Ryoko are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah! lets go!" She said holding her hand in the air. Washu's image   
suddenly appeared.  
  
"Tenchi I have to warn you and Ryoko that you might be boarded so be   
ready for anything. Tenchi please be careful."  
  
"Don't worry Washu. I promise, that Ryoko and I will arrive safely."  
  
"Yeah don't worry mom."  
  
"All right. See ya." The image disappeared.  
  
"Tenchi lets make it a busy ride. Ok?" She said with a devious grin.  
  
"That's inevitable with us my love." He said as he kissed her  
  
"Hey Ryoko Jim and I think that's a great idea too." A screen with the   
image of Sasami was just to the left of Ryoko. Ryoko broke the kiss.   
  
"You two little eves droppers you had to interrupt us." Ryoko said   
giving them the evil eye and a grin.  
  
"Sorry Ryoko, but Jim and I are going on ahead."  
  
"All right Sasami. Will be there a while later we're taking it slow."   
Ryoko said picking up where they left off on the kiss.  
  
"Ok. See ya." Ryoko just made a motion for them to leave and the screen   
disappeared. Suddenly Ryoko phased both she and Tenchi to the ships   
main   
bedroom. She snapped her fingers and the lights went out and she   
started   
unbuttoning his shirt as the ship took off. Suddenly a screen popped up   
with Gene staring wide-eyed right at them.  
  
"Oh... Did I catch you two at a bad time?" He said with a smile.  
  
"You're worse than Washu!" Ryoko yelled pulling the covers over her.  
  
"Hey Gene what's up with the clothes? And where are you?" Tenchi asked   
pulling the covers over him as well.  
  
"Oh, these clothes are what I use to wear while piloting the Outlaw   
Star   
and this is the Outlaw Star. Washu doesn't trust the capability of your   
standard escorts so she sent me."  
  
"Yeah! So why'd I have to come along?" Jim's voice could be heard in   
the   
background.  
  
"Because you're the computer expert. I'm not going to endanger Washu   
and   
plus you're part of the original crew and Sasami said it was ok."   
  
"I guess you're right. You never could do anything without Washu or   
me."  
  
"Hey shut up. Our main priority is to protect Tenchi. GOT IT?!"  
  
"Ok! Ok! Lighten up Gene."  
  
"Well ok but could you leave us alone and next time don't use the   
visual   
monitor!" Tenchi yelled.  
  
"Alright. I'll contact you in about half an hour. At the speed you're   
going it'll take that long to reach that ship." Gene said as the screen   
disappeared.  
  
"Now, where were we?" Ryoko said in a seductive voice as she turned the   
lights out once more.  
  
In the dimension known only to the three goddesses. "D-3 are you're   
troops ready?"  
  
"Yes Lady."  
  
"D-3 I want this wedding stopped. I had not planned for it to go this   
far! You are not to kill them but disturb the wedding. If you're   
successful then I'll make my move immediately. If you're not then I   
will   
have to prepare. Now go!"   
  
"Yes Lady Tokimi." He said and disappeared.  
  
"Warning. Warning multiple ships launched by approaching vessel."   
The computer's alarm sounded. This made Tenchi and Ryoko fall to the   
floor.  
  
"Crap! Why do we always get interrupted!" Ryoko yelled as she punched   
the wall.  
  
"Calm down. Ryoko I'll handle this you stay here." Tenchi then summoned   
his normal armor and grabbed the Tenchi-Ken.  
  
"No! I'm going with you!"   
  
"No I mean it stay here! I don't want you hurt! I can handle this   
alone!" Tenchi said as he ran through the door.  
  
"Tenchi are you all right? I'll take care of the fighters. You'll   
probably be boarded so watch your back. The escorts were destroyed   
quickly, so Washu was right."  
  
"Ok thanks Gene." Tenchi said when Gene's image disappeared.  
  
In the Outlaw Star. "Ok switch to grappler combat mode!' Gene said   
flipping the eye piece up. "Ashia Sazuka ready with the arms?" They   
nodded. "Ok Jim I know you're rusty but let's give it all we got!"  
  
"Right Gene!"  
  
"Melfina are you up to it?"   
  
"Of course!"  
  
"LET'S GO!" Gene cried as he engaged the enemy.  
  
Meanwhile back on Funaho. The ship suddenly lurched. "Warning,   
Breach in blocks one-five-nine and two-four-seven!" The Emergency   
lights   
came on. "Ok I have to get there!" {Ryoko do not come along! I mean   
it!}   
Tenchi thought but there was no reply. Tenchi cursed himself and ran   
towards the breach points. When he arrived he saw six men dressed in   
black battle suits.  
  
"Ah, you must be Tenchi Jurai. No offense but we're here to kill you."   
One of them said.  
  
"Actually Tenchi Masaki. And you will pay for attempting to ruin my   
wedding!" He said as he lunged at them. The man parried and counter-  
attacked but to no avail Tenchi caught the man's arm and impaled   
another   
attacker from the side then brought the sword around and cut the man in   
front of him in half. One slashed at Tenchi who tried to dodge but was   
hit in the side.  
  
"AHHHHH! You'll pay for that!" He said, cutting the man's head off.   
Suddenly to more ships unloaded more troops. Tenchi was now up against   
twelve attackers. Ryoko saw this through the link and felt that Tenchi   
was getting nervous.  
  
"Tenchi!" She cried out to no one.  
  
{No, Ryoko do not come! Stay there. I can handle this trust me. I'm   
breaking the link.}  
  
{No! Tenchi don't!} "Noooo!" She screamed out after the link was cut.  
  
Tenchi summoned the Light Hawk Wings along with the armor and sword yet   
they were his regular set not the super wings. "You will pay!"  
  
"What Tokimi said he could not call on them without some outside help!   
We cannot beat him!" One of them shouted.  
  
"Shut up and fight!" Tenchi said lunging at them. They were no match   
for   
him despite there advantage in numbers. Tenchi took them out with ease   
he received no damage what so ever. Suddenly a blue energy ball grazed   
his arm. He turned to see a white haired man with blue eyes. "Who are   
you?"  
  
"My name is D-3 Tokimi's loyal servant. The troops you just fought are   
nothing compared to me! And I will kill you." He said.  
  
"Let's just see if your powers are as big as your talk."   
  
"Very well then." D-3 three suddenly phased away and appeared behind   
Tenchi. He swung and Tenchi was barely able to parry. They fought   
intensely Ryoko could feel their energy. They seemed to be equal in   
strength, although Tenchi was much faster D-3 had more experience. D-3   
was disciplined and could stay in a fight a lot longer than Tenchi who   
was beginning to wear down. They fought for another thirty minutes when   
Tenchi's Light Hawk Wings suddenly stated to fade.  
  
"Is that all? I thought you would be a much more worthy opponent Tenchi   
Masaki." D-3 said with a laugh and lunged at Tenchi. Tenchi was to   
tired   
he tried to parry but to no avail. The blade just missed hi heart and   
jabbed him in the side causing him to cough and spit out blood.  
  
"You... I'll kill you." Tenchi choked out. Ryoko felt this wave of pain   
from Tenchi through the link.  
  
{NO! Tenchi no please don't die!} She screamed in her head.  
  
{No... Ryoko don't interfere I don't want you to be hu...} Tenchi was   
cut off as he was jabbed again in the stomach.  
  
{No! Tenchi I'm coming!}  
  
"HA! How do you hope to accomplish that." He said after jabbing Tenchi   
again.  
  
{NO! Do not come I won't let y...} Tenchi then fell unconscious.  
  
{D-3 stop! I told you not to kill him!} Came Tokimi's voice in D-3's   
head.  
  
{Yes Lady.}   
  
{Tenchi... Tenchi answer me...} "No, no it can't be." She started   
sobbing uncontrollably. Then her eyes turned evil and she formed her   
battle suit and her energy sword. She phased to Tenchi's position and   
saw D-3 kick him across the room. She rushed at him in complete rage   
and   
took him by surprise jabbing him in the chest.  
  
"Ryoko I should have paid more attention. I will leave... For now...   
But   
mark my words we will meet again... In four days... At the Jurai   
palace."  
  
"Don't you dare!" She said, but he disappeared. She then drew her   
attention to Tenchi. "Tenchi wake up... Tenchi please! Don't die on   
me!"   
She started to cry again when he stirred slightly and opened his eyes.  
  
"Ry... Ryoko... I'll be ok..." He said as he passed out again. This   
relieved her greatly she phased to their bedroom and put him in bed.  
  
"Gene you idiot we have no ammo left! And we are seriously   
outnumbered."  
  
"Cool it Jim. We've been in worse situations."  
  
"Actually Gene this is the worst yet." Gilliam added. Gene frowned.  
  
"Yeah well you didn't have to bring that up you know?"  
  
"I'm sorry Gene."   
  
"Let's just do it. Ashia, Sazuka give me full control of the grappler   
arms. Jim, configure the Outlaw Star to operate at maximum efficiency."  
  
"RIGHT!" They all said at once.  
  
"LET'S GO!" Gene shot toward the fleet at full speed. He knew he   
couldn't take them completely out on the first pass that would take to   
long and would leave him vulnerable to attacks.  
  
"Gene go through and just bash each ship little by little. That way   
we'll not only be moving fast enough to avoid major damage but it will   
affect the enemy ships performance!" Jim said working away at his holo-  
computer courtesy of Washu.  
  
"Right Jim. You still haven't lost your touch." Gene said. He went   
through just as Jim had said and it seemed to be working. After a while   
he had picked off about half the enemy forces and the ones that were   
left were heavily damaged some inoperable. "Yeah see I told you I could   
do it." Gene said confidently. The others frowned at him. "Ehehe. With   
help from you guys of course." They all nodded.  
  
"Gene I'm picking up another ship. I've tried to hail it but it won't   
respond. It seems to be the carrier that disappeared after it's initial   
attack." Gilliam said.  
  
"Ah Crap! Jim any suggestions?"  
  
"Yeah almost there... YES! Thanks Washu!" Suddenly a supply pod   
appeared   
out of nowhere.  
  
"Wow Jim! What did you do?" Gene asked.  
  
"I asked Washu for a quick re-supply. Melfina can give you the best   
battle strategy."   
  
"Ok Melfina. What do you suggest?"  
  
"It's an advanced grappler combat mode that allows you to have sort of   
a   
virtual control over the Outlaw Star. In short you will fight the enemy   
vessel in a human form in the VR world and the Outlaw Star is mimicking   
your moves in the real world."  
  
"Whatever Melfina I don't understand what you just said but it sounds   
good. Let's do it." Gene suddenly found himself in a sort of blue   
looking environment with the captain of the enemy ship rushing toward   
him. "So this is what she meant." Gene said as he rushed at the man.  
  
In the real world the Outlaw Star was undergoing some major changes   
it was getting bigger and the grappler arms, along with everything   
else,   
seemed to be getting stronger and had a different look to them. Gene's   
body was in the pilot seat but his mind was somewhere else, which   
really   
didn't seem to be that big a deal to Jim.  
  
"You're going down." Gene said as he punched the crap out of his   
attacker.  
  
"You're pretty good, but still no match for me." The battle raged on   
and   
towards the end Gene seemed to be winning and the man's look changed to   
one of disbelief and humiliation. "I greatly under-estimated you. You   
may have defeated me but you will never defeat the capital ship near   
Jurai. My brother is the captain and he is far more powerful than I."   
The man said then disintegrated. Gene snapped back to the real world.  
  
"So how much damage did we take Jim?" Jim just stared at him. "What?"  
  
"Very little. You were awesome!" Jim said along with the others.  
  
"Yeah, well Melfina was the one who came up with that advanced grappler   
mode."   
  
"Oh, it was nothing Gene." She said, with a smile.  
  
"Always the modest one, eh Melfina. Well never mind let's go home,   
Ryoko   
and Tenchi went ahead. They accelerated so something must be wrong." He   
said as they shot off toward Jurai.  
  
The Funaho made it to Jurai, where Washu, Sasami, Lady Funaho, and   
Lady Misaki were there to greet them along with some others. The hatch   
shot open and Ryoko ran out carrying an unconscious Tenchi in her arms.  
  
"Oh my god! Ryoko what happened?" Washu asked a look of great worry on   
her face.  
  
"Yeah Ryoko!" Sasami followed.  
  
"I'll tell you later! Washu we have to help him." Ryoko said tears   
still   
in her eyes.  
  
"Right Ryoko." Washu snapped her fingers and a sub-space portal   
appeared. "Right this way." Washu stepped in with the others right   
behind her.  
  
"Washu will he be alright?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"He was jabbed twice. One of which barely missed his heart. Do you know   
who did this?" Ryoko nodded.  
  
"Yeah it was sort of an old looking man with light gray hair and pale   
blue eyes. I was able to chase him off but he said he would not allow   
the wedding to proceed. I was only able to help because I caught him by   
surprise."  
  
"Oh my god! D-3, Tokimi's right hand man. Ryoko how were you able to   
take him by surprise weren't you with Tenchi?" Ryoko shook her head.  
  
"No, he wouldn't let me leave the room. I begged him but he just   
wouldn't let me. He said he didn't want me to get hurt, that he could   
handle it. Why would he say that? He knows I can take care of myself."  
  
"He said it because he loves you. D-3 would have targeted you first.   
Even though you might have been able to help him you would certainly   
have gotten the worst of it and Tenchi would rather it be him who was   
hurt or killed than you." Washu said on the verge of tears. Ryoko   
nodded.  
  
"I know, but he should have let me!"   
  
"Maybe but he didn't. He'll recover consciousness in about an hour. Did   
Gene arrive in time?" Washu asked changing the subject.  
  
"Yes. He uhhh... Popped in at the wrong time though." She said turning   
beet red.  
  
"Ooohhhh he did, did he." Washu said with a smirk. "You two just can't   
control yourselves can you? Despite my warning to be ready for anything   
you two still let pleasure come first. I guess you get that from your   
mom." Washu said with a wide grin.  
  
"That and the fact that it's Tenchi."  
  
"True!" Washu said. "Ryoko I don't think I ever asked you. How well   
hung   
is he?" Ryoko blushed the darkest shade of red ever.  
  
"MOM! That's so embarrassing! Why do you always ask those questions?   
Well all right I'll tell you." Ryoko said as she whispered something in   
her mother's ear, Washu smiled and turned red.  
  
"Really? Wow Ryoko I didn't even predict that despite all the tests I   
did. You're lucky!"  
  
"I know. Speaking of tests Washu when exactly will we become   
compatible?"  
  
"The day after the wedding."  
  
"Wait but wasn't it suppose to take exactly seven years?"  
  
"No I just said that because I had a hunch that he'd ask you to marry   
him after college and I didn't want you getting pregnant before you two   
got married and it looks like I made the right decision seeing the   
extreme lack of self-control you both have. Call it a wedding gift from   
me."  
  
"Why you! Why couldn't you just tell us the truth?"  
  
"You would've killed me." Washu said flatly.   
  
"Oh! Yeah I guess you're right. Now will you leave? I'd like to be   
alone   
with Tenchi."  
  
"All right. He did the same for you those many years ago." Ryoko gave   
Washu a smile. Washu returned it and walked out.   
  
One hour later Tenchi started stir. "Huuhh... What... what   
happened?" Tenchi stuttered as he saw Ryoko's concerned face looking at   
him.  
  
"Oh! Tenchi thank god you're all right. What the hell were you thinking   
fighting those guys alone? You scared the hel..." Tenchi calmed Ryoko   
by   
giving her a long passionate kiss. After about a minute they broke away   
from lack of oxygen. "Never mind Tenchi." Ryoko said looking dazed and   
surprised all at once. Suddenly Gene walked through the door to the   
lab.  
  
"Hey is everything alright Tenchi? I heard screaming in here. Hey   
what's   
up with Ryoko, usually it's you who looks like that."  
  
"Ah I gave her a little kiss and she flipped out."  
  
"I don't think a minute is a little kiss Tenchi." Ryoko said phasing   
into his arms. "Oh, Gene thanks for helping us back there."  
  
"Don't mention it Ryoko. It actually felt good to get back in the   
Outlaw   
Star."   
  
"Hey Gene where's our room?" Tenchi asked. "We uhhh... Kind of have to   
finish something." Tenchi said as his face turned crimson.  
  
"Ooooohhhh! I see. Right this way Tenchi." He said leading them out the   
door and through a big hallway. "Now Tenchi, as you can see these   
hallways carry sound very well so the doors are completely sound proof.   
The rooms are fashioned to where you could survive in one without ever   
coming out."  
  
"Hell why would I need a room like that? I have Ryoko."   
  
"Tenchi you spoil me." She said as her face turned crimson.  
  
"Well, see ya Gene." Tenchi said as he carried Ryoko towards the door.  
  
"Yeah but that could be a while? See ya." He said walking toward his   
and   
Washu's room. Washu was typing on her holo-computer.  
  
"You did well Gene." Washu said without taking her eyes off her   
computer.  
  
"Thanks. Washu are you sure that Tokimi's behind all this?"  
  
"I'm positive, which is why I need you to do another favor for me."  
  
"Anything for you."  
  
"I need you to stay just outside of Jurai and monitor things up there,   
mainly that unknown ship. It will definitely attack the day of the   
wedding."  
  
"Well, all right Washu." He said walking back out.  
  
"Why do I have to go?" Jim yelled walking to the docking bay along   
side Gene and the rest of the crew.  
  
"Same reason as last time." Gene said.  
  
"You never gave me a reason!"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Ooohhh! You're impossible Gene!" Jim said, folding his arms.  
  
That night Washu was taking every security precaution possible   
even for the emperor of Jurai. She was monitoring every inch of the   
palace. "Tokimi! Can't you just leave them alone?! My daughter finally   
finds happiness and one of the most powerful forces in the universe is   
out to ruin it for her! I better go out with Sasami and Ryoko when they   
go looking for Ryoko's dress, who knows what Tokimi might do?"  
  
The next morning Tenchi awoke with Ryoko staring right at him.   
"Whoa! Ryoko I you give a new meaning to the word old habits die hard!"   
Ryoko rolled over to her side of the bed.  
  
"I know. Hey Tenchi let's go take a walk. Sasami and I will be leaving   
soon."  
  
"Fine with me, but what about Washu?"  
  
"What about her? I'm sure she won't mind. Besides what she doesn't know   
can't hurt her." She said with a grin.  
  
"You're right, but it's up to you to get us out unnoticed."  
  
"Sure. Hang on."  
  
"Don't I always." He said as they disappeared. They reappeared out of   
site of any guards. "So where do you want to go?" She gave Tenchi a   
grin.  
  
"You'll see." She said as she led him off. They finally arrived in   
front   
of a huge building. "Come on." Ryoko said as she opened the door and   
went in Tenchi right behind her. Inside was an enormous pool. "I had   
Washu put it in." She said as she started walking to the changing room.  
  
"You mean there wasn't one before?"   
  
"There was, but apparently the last Jurai emperor had it removed. Now   
I'm going to change. No peeking." She said with a grin.  
  
About five minutes later Tenchi came out, about fifteen minutes   
later Ryoko came out in one of... No the skimpiest bathing suit he had   
ever seen. Tenchi just stared at her, which was not unusual. She   
smiled.  
  
"Tenchi you're so easy to please." Tenchi shook his head.  
  
"Oh, sorry I..." She ignored him and jumped in. What Tenchi saw next   
caught him completely off guard. The water seemed to affect the bikini   
it went from a solid color to transparent. "Wow! Where'd you get that   
one Ryoko?"  
  
"Sasami gave it to me when we got here. She said it was perfect for   
surprises."  
  
"She was right. You did this to tease me didn't you?" She nodded and   
went under. "I'm gonna get you Ryoko." He said in a playful manner when   
she came up.  
  
"Oh no how horrible!" She said in her distressed and playful voice.   
Tenchi jumped in. He swam toward her and tried to grab her but she   
vanished.   
  
"Hey no fair."   
  
"All is fair in love and war my love. She said with a smile.  
  
"Oh yeah. Guess I forgot." He said as he tried again but she did the   
same thing. "Ryoko quit teasing me."  
  
"Aaaahhh. But you look so cute."  
  
"Well it's getting on my nerves. I can see your butt I just can't get   
to   
it."  
  
"Ooohhh. So that's what you're after. How's it feel to get a dose of   
your own medicine Tenchi?"  
  
"It sucks now come here." He said jumping at her but she flew up.  
  
"I'll tell you what I won't teleport any more, ok?" Tenchi smiled.  
  
"Ok." Was all he said when he gave it another try. This time though he   
formed the Light Hawk Shield around Ryoko and walked slowly up to it.  
  
"Ok you got me. Now let me out and claim my... Your prize." She said   
with a smile. Tenchi shook his head. "What? Why not?" He just smiled.   
"Oh! Now look who's teasing who."  
  
"Turn about is foreplay my love." Ryoko just folded her arms.  
  
"But since I have very little self-control right now I'll let you off   
easy. But you have to obey my every command."  
  
"Oooohhh. Such a horrible punishment." She said in a distressed and   
playful voice. The shield disappeared and Ryoko fell into Tenchi's   
arms.  
  
"That's better." He said as they just sat there holding and kissing   
each   
other for about an hour.   
  
"Oooohhhhh! Those two! Always slipping out! I'm here breaking my   
back for them and they go off to Have some "FUN" outside the palace!   
I'm   
monitoring the whole place and Ryoko and Tenchi slip out! How did they   
get past? It's like the Mihoshi problem all over again! Wait! What's   
going on in the pool? Why is the temperature rising! UUHHHH!" Washu   
said   
activating the screen. You can guess what she saw. "I should've known.   
Ryoko and Tenchi failing to control themselves... Again." Suddenly an   
alarm went off. "What the hell? Oh my god! That's a high class A-1   
assassin. Crap! Those two are going to be the death of me... If that's   
even possible."  
  
Mean while Tenchi and Ryoko were going about their "Buisness" and   
having their way with each other. Suddenly the roof above the pool was   
destroyed and a man came hurdling straight at Ryoko.  
  
"What the..." Ryoko said, as Tenchi pushed Ryoko out of the way and   
took   
a kick to the face.  
  
"Hello Tenchi Masaki. I see you were the one who took out so many of my   
men. Well you will pay."  
  
"I don't think you know my true potential, do you?" He said summoning   
the Light Hawk Wings. "Lets take this outside. Ryoko you stay here!"  
  
"Yeah right! Last time I did that you got the crap beaten out of you!"  
  
"Yeah well, there's only one guy this time. Besides I'll signal you if   
I   
need you." Ryoko was about to argue when she remembered what Washu had   
said to her.   
  
"All right." Tenchi looked surprised but just nodded and ran out the   
door after the assassin.  
  
The battle started their skill was matched, their powers slightly   
different. The battle ensued and neither one seemed to be gaining   
ground. Tenchi, with the help of the Light Hawk Wings, was able to gain   
the upper hand. Ryoko felt this and was relieved. She sat there   
watching   
the battle from Tenchi's point of view. Suddenly mini-logs appeared   
around Ryoko. She knew these all to well they were the same that Ayeka   
could generate, and to make matters worse the only things that could   
easily contain Ryoko. They roared to life sending a wave of pain   
through   
her body.  
  
"Aaaahhhhhhh!!!!" She screamed, which Tenchi not only felt, but heard   
which caused him to slip up and get jabbed in the arm. Two figures   
walked out of the pool area with something floating in between them,   
that something was Ryoko.  
  
"NO! Ryoko!" Tenchi screamed, but she couldn't speak every move sent a   
shock through her body, and she was already in great pain. "Let her go!   
This is between you and me!" Tenchi said starting to glow a shade of   
red.  
  
"On the contrary you both are a danger to us."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You two could destroy us given certain circumstances. So we will not   
let her go. We will keep her in here and she will slowly die." The man   
started laughing, this set Tenchi off he looked towards Ryoko and saw   
her look of pain. His eyes filled with tears and the Light Hawk Wings   
turned to a brilliant shade of red. Tenchi charged and lunged at his   
attacker taking him completely off guard and cutting him completely in   
half also making quick work of the other two. He approached Ryoko,   
still   
contained in the energy shield. Another electric charge was hurled at   
Tenchi, who was ready with the Light Hawk Wings. He grabbed Ryoko and   
the entire shock was being absorbed into him instead of Ryoko. Tenchi   
grimaced in pain.  
  
"Tenchi no! Stay back!" Ryoko pleaded.  
  
"Yeah... Right." He said through clenched teeth, as he pressed on.   
Tenchi was now pulling Ryoko from the hold of the shield. Suddenly a   
bolt of energy meant for Ryoko smashed right into Tenchi who managed to   
intervene. Then a voice Tenchi had not heard in six years.  
  
"You shouldn't have intervened Lord Tenchi." Tenchi was shocked he   
looked up to see Ayeka with Azaka and Kamidake at her side.  
  
"What? Ayeka what are you doing?!" Ayeka gave a smile of pure evil.  
  
"To correct that mistake you made seven and a half years ago. By   
choosing Ryoko you made a grave mistake. She was playing with your   
mind,   
that I am sure of, and I am here to forgive you."  
  
"Ayeka it wasn't like that. I've loved Ryoko ever since I first met   
her.   
Well maybe not the first time. Well never mind. Ayeka you have to get   
over this. I chose Ryoko and there's nothing you can do about it!"  
  
"Yes there is. I can kill Ryoko and erase your memory. That's all there   
is to it.  
  
"Ayeka you snot nosed little bi#$* you can't seem to ever leave us   
alone   
or accept the fact that Tenchi doesn't love but that he loves your   
greatest rival."  
  
"Ryoko I don't care what you have to say you will be dead soon." Ayeka   
held up her hand and Azaka and Kamidake fired. Once again Tenchi   
intervened.  
  
"Tenchi no! I could have taken that! Why did you intervene?" Tenchi   
just   
stood up without an answer and looked at Ayeka with complete hatred.  
  
"Ayeka! I see you're serious about this. I didn't want it to come to   
this, but if Ryoko's life is in danger then I will kill you. Please   
don't make me do that." Tenchi said his hands now clutching the Light   
Hawk Sword.  
  
"I'll have to take that chance Tenchi. Besides I know you would never   
kill me."   
  
"Ayeka don't push it. If Ryoko ends up getting hurt I'll kill you on   
the   
spot."  
  
{Ryoko I knew my decision made an extreme impact on her, but I never   
thought it would push her to insanity.} Tenchi said through the link.  
  
{I know Tenchi, but that's the price you pay. I just hope you think   
your   
decision was worth it.}  
  
{Ryoko never even ask that kind of a question, when you already know   
the   
answer. I love you more than life itself and you know that.} He said,   
as   
he turned his attention to Ayeka, who had once again raised her hand.   
  
"Ayeka don't do it. You're not the Ayeka I once knew. She would never   
do   
such a thing!"  
  
"Times change Tenchi." She said, as Azaka and Kamidake fired another   
blats. This caught Tenchi off guard. He never thought she would   
actually   
do it. Both blasts connected with Ryoko who screamed out in pain. "You   
get what you deserve you demon!" Tenchi was now enraged.   
  
Washu had been monitoring the whole thing and was recording   
Tenchi's power. It was off the scales she had never seen such a power   
aside from Tokimi. This was amazing. Her equipment overloaded with the   
final reading unknown.  
  
Ayeka was now starting to doubt her assumption on Tenchi. With a   
flash off light Tenchi had sliced her clean through.   
  
"Tenchi you are skilled and your love is strong. I will tell you now   
that I am not the real Ayeka. She is in a deep sleep inside Azaka." She   
waved her hand and a very dazed Ayeka fell out of Azaka and the double   
disappeared. Tenchi was shocked but quickly told the now back to normal   
guardians to take care of Ayeka while he concentrated on Ryoko. They   
obeyed and went to the fallen princess.  
  
"Ryoko... Ryoko are you all right? Come on wake up." Tenchi said gently   
rocking her in his arms. After a few minutes she started to come   
around.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh Tenchi it's you. What happened to Ayeka?"  
  
"It's a long story." He said bringing her head to his and giving her a   
deep and passionate kiss. Ayeka came around about this time and the   
first thing she saw was Tenchi and Ryoko locked in a kiss.  
  
"The first thing I see, when I wake up are those to kissing! Well I   
guess it could've been worse I guess." She said rubbing her head.   
Tenchi   
and Ryoko both ignored her. When they finally separated Tenchi went to   
Ayeka and said he was glad to see her. "I am glad to see you to Lord   
Tenchi. Although I wish it would have been a different view than it   
was."   
  
"Sorry Ayeka." Tenchi said as he told her where her room was and had   
Azaka and Kamidake escort her to it seeing that she was still slightly   
dazed. Tenchi then went back to Ryoko who was still to weak to get up.   
  
"You know... Tenchi that I'll be getting the evil eye from her a lot."   
Ryoko said forcing a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Just ignore it, you have nothing to worry about." Ryoko   
smiled.  
  
"Oww! Watch it Tenchi I'm sore!"   
  
"Oh sorry Ryoko I didn't mean..."  
  
"Shut up." She said giving him a kiss. He picked her up in his arms and   
started walking to the palace. "Why is everyone out to ruin our   
wedding?" She asked sounding very flustered.  
  
"You don't need to worry Ryoko."  
  
"Well... All right."  
  
"Ryoko... Ryoko... Ryoko where are you?" Came Sasami's voice.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot I have to go with Sasami! I'll be right there." She   
called back.  
  
"I don't think so Ryoko. Shouldn't you rest?"  
  
"No I'm fine Tenchi. See ya." She said and disappeared. Tenchi stood   
there shaking his head.  
  
"She's one in a million, that's for sure." With that he walked back   
inside.  
  
"TEENNCCHHIII!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! AND WHERE   
THE HELL'S RYOKO?!" Tenchi nearly jumped out of his skin.  
  
"What's wrong Washu? And can you tone it down, please."  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK IS WRONG! YOU AND RYOKO   
SNEAKING OUT TO DO SOME FERTILIZING! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!" Tenchi   
turned   
red.  
  
"Washu do you have this whole place bugged?"  
  
"YES! FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!"   
  
"Sorry Washu I didn't mean to make you mad." Washu took a deep breath   
to   
calm down.  
  
"Like hell you didn't." She said under her breath. "Sorry I yelled   
Tenchi but I don't want anything to happen to you and Ryoko."  
  
"Washu, exactly why does Tokimi want to keep me from growing stronger?"  
  
"Tenchi, long ago Tokimi, Tsunami, and myself had an argument. We were   
discussing how to rule the universe. Tokimi wanted to rule with   
absolute   
power. Tsunami wanted to rule with total peace and no free will. I   
wanted to rule as you see me now except only inventing beneficial   
things   
or using my powers for the good of the universe. Tsunami and I are the   
closest. We agree with each other fairly well. Tokimi, on the other   
hand   
completely disagrees with both of us and hates us. But Tsunami and I do   
disagree, this was one of our disagreements that we could not let fly   
by. So we made a tournament that we've been preparing for. We each have   
a champion. Ryoko is mine, Tsunami's is you, and Tokimi's is still   
unknown to both Tsunami and I. But Tenchi you must know that Tsunami   
has   
been manipulating you too. When she chose you as her champion she   
wanted   
you to fall in love with Sasami when she matured. She was trying to   
manipulate your feelings away from Ryoko. I admit at first so was I. I   
could not bear to control Ryoko because I do love her so I helped   
Tsunami and Tokimi but after a while I saw Ryoko's extreme love for you   
so I let you go your own way. Tenchi Tsunami misjudged your power,   
you're able to create your own destiny despite the interference of a   
goddess."  
  
Tenchi gasped. "Wait, since Ryoko and I are the champions of two   
apposing forces, then wouldn't our marriage force the tournament to be   
canceled." Washu nodded.   
  
"Yes Tenchi. That's why Tsunami ordered the attack on Ryoko today. It   
was meant to gain back Tsunami's control over you. After Tokimi let go   
Tsunami became careless and let you slip from her grasp. Unfortunately   
my sister still underestimates human capabilities. You see Tenchi I'm   
the only goddess who can feel true love and understand its potential   
power. Tsunami can feel love but only in a sister type bond and that is   
toward Sasami. Tokimi can feel no love at all, which is her own fault   
living alone for so long."  
  
"So my life is yet again constantly in chaos and there are two   
goddesses   
who want to keep Ryoko and I apart and this is all because of a stupid   
family argument between you and your sisters."  
  
"I'm sorry Tenchi. I'm trying to cancel the tournament and let you and   
Ryoko lead your lives the way that will make both of you happy."  
  
"And that's another thing Washu. Why are you the only one supporting   
us?   
It seems to me that you should be trying to break us up along with your   
sisters. Why are you the only hold out?"  
  
"I guess there are just more important things, like my daughter's   
happiness. I've grown to truly love her, as my daughter and not just a   
pawn in a game. Besides I am Washu, the greatest scientific genius in   
the universe I can just make another champion."   
  
"Washu you're not going to still participate in the tournament are   
you?"  
  
"I have to Tenchi. For the good of the universe if nothing else."  
  
"I understand Washu. Then I would like to be your champion. You're the   
kindest one of you sisters. You can understand how we feel. So if it   
would be alright I would like to choose who I would like to fight for."  
  
"No Tenchi I can't let you. Tsunami would never forgive me. That's not   
the main reason. The main reason is that Ryoko would be crushed if   
something were to happen to you and I don't want to hurt her."  
  
"Washu nothing is going to happen to me. Besides Ryoko doesn't have to   
know."  
  
"No Tenchi! I don't want you to keep anything from her. Remember   
despite   
her tough exterior she is actually very fragile. You are the only real   
person she knows she can trust and I don't want you getting in the   
habit   
of keeping things from her. Got it!"  
  
"But Washu, Tsunami will still want me to fight. Either way I can't get   
out of it and if I have to fight I would like to fight for the right   
side."  
  
"Tenchi... I'll consider it but please don't force me into a decision   
right now."  
  
"All right Washu."   
  
"Thank you. Oh and Tenchi meet me out here in about three hours for   
training. We have to improve your skills for the tournament."  
  
"What you're going to train me?"  
  
"Well your grandfather and I."  
  
"What? When did he get here?!"   
  
"Oh come on now Tenchi. You didn't think he'd miss your wedding did   
you?   
Washu said, then disappeared. Tenchi shook his head. "Like mother like   
daughter." He said as he walked in the palace for three hours of   
boredom. Tenchi was walking around surveying the castle and desperately   
wishing, that Ryoko were there, when he heard a voice from behind.  
  
"You can't stand it when Ryoko's not here can you? Not being able to   
have any "Fun"."  
  
"Gene! When did you get here?"  
  
"Just a few minutes ago. Washu said that she suspected the only danger   
from Tokimi's fleet was on the wedding day, so she let me come back and   
made Jim   
stay there, which pissed off Sasami, but Jim could scan the area more   
accurately   
than me and Washu isn't going to take any chances."  
  
"Oh. Hey shouldn't you be with Washu?"  
  
"Nah, she said she had something to take care of."  
  
"Yeah, I know how you feel Ryoko went to pick out a wedding dress and   
won't be back for a while."  
  
"Yeah well when you have a wild ex-space pirate for a soon to be wife   
then you have to expect things like this."  
  
"Same with you. Washu's my Prime Minister and "IF" and when I step down   
you'll be emperor and she'll be empress."  
  
"Yeah but I'll still love her."  
  
"That's one thing Ryoko will never have to worry about either." They   
both started to laugh and walked to the bar.  
  
Somewhere on Jurai Tsunami was silently cursing Washu and Tenchi.   
Now Tenchi had not only slipped out of her hold possibly forever but   
also had willingly chosen to be Washu's champion in Ryoko's place.   
Washu   
suddenly appeared behind Tsunami. Tsunami turned to face her sister.   
"Washu what are you trying to pull? You've now turned him against me."  
  
"Tsunami he had a right to know the truth. Besides some things are more   
important to me now."  
  
"Like your so called daughter. More like you creation your tool,   
nothing   
more!"   
  
"Tsunami she is my daughter! I don't care what your feelings are but   
never say anything like that again. I have also grown extremely fond of   
Tenchi and have no intension of letting him become my champion, but I   
also have no intention of allowing him to fight for you either. You   
barely are able to feel or give love, even to Sasami and that's the   
closest you'll ever get and you think I'm going to allow you to control   
Tenchi again. You're crazy Tsunami, and I'll do everything in my power   
to stop you. For Ryoko and Tenchi's happiness."  
  
"Washu you may be the oldest of us and I the youngest, but you know   
that's against the rules. You remember the last time we fought.   
Millions   
of lives were lost and I'm sure you don't want a repeat of that now do   
you Washu?"  
  
"Tsunami! You stubborn little... You're becoming more and more like   
Tokimi."  
  
"Shut up Washu! You know I would never become like her!"  
  
"Oh Tsunami you still have much to learn. I will not tolerate your   
interference any longer. I demand that you stop trying to manipulate   
Tenchi."  
  
"You know I can't do that sister. Besides it's between Tokimi and I   
now." Washu was growing very angry.  
  
"No Tsunami! I think it's between Tokimi and I! Tenchi is my champion   
now and of his own will."  
  
"You wouldn't dare Wa..." Tsunami stopped when she noticed Washu was   
gone. "Washu this means you and I are now enemies. You will pay... I   
swear it!"  
  
Tenchi and Gene were talking and having a drink when Washu   
appeared in between them and grabbed a drink. "Washu! I've been looking   
all over for you! You've been gone for almost four hours! Where were   
you?"   
  
"Sorry Gene I forgot that the flow of time differs in different   
dimensions."  
  
"Ok now I'm really concerned about where you've been!" Gene said with   
wide eyes.  
  
"I was talking... Yelling at Tsunami about something."  
  
"Washu what exactly were you talking about?"  
  
"Why you Tenchi. You know you're the main concern of the three... Four   
most powerful beings in the universe."  
  
"Four?" Tenchi asked with a puzzled look.  
  
"Of course Tsunami, Tokimi, Myself, and Ryoko."  
  
"Ryoko? You consider her one of the most powerful people?"  
  
"Yep. Her gems conceal my power."  
  
"WWHHHHHAAAATTTTT!!!! You mean she has your powers?! That seems pretty   
dangerous!"  
  
"And what's that suppose to mean? Huh Tenchi." Washu asked.  
  
"Yeah just what is that suppose to mean?" Came Ryoko's voice as she   
phased into Tenchi's arms.   
  
"Uhhhh... Nothing. It's just... Oh boy." Tenchi sighed.  
  
"Oh boys right! You're going to have to make it up to me you know!"  
  
"I do that anyway."  
  
"Well then you also have to take me out to eat. How's that?"  
  
"Better." Tenchi said as he started to carry her off to the palace.   
  
"Wait Tenchi!" Washu called after him.  
  
"Wait what why?"  
  
"Yeah what's the big deal now mom?" Ryoko said looking like she was   
really in a hurry.  
  
"Tenchi I need to say one more thing to you."  
  
"All right." He said with a sigh and put Ryoko down. "I'll be right   
back." He ran over to Washu. "What?"  
  
"Tenchi I don't want you to leave Ryoko for one second. Do you   
understand? You are to be with her at all times. Got it?" Tenchi   
nodded.  
  
"Yeah sure that's fine with me."  
  
"Good! Oh and Ryoko" Washu called. Ryoko turned around.  
  
"Yeah What is it?"   
  
"You'll have to cancel those plans Tenchi is going to be training all   
day. See ya! Now come on Tenchi." She said as she walked off and Tenchi   
unwillingly followed behind.  
  
"What?! Wait that's not fair! Oh what's the use?" She said teleporting   
to the roof of the castle.  
  
"Tenchi, you have the Tenchi-ken with you right?"  
  
"Yeah Washu. Why?"  
  
"You'll need it." She said as they walked out of the palace and into a   
clearing.  
  
"Wait won't I just be training with a bokken?"  
  
"No." Was all Washu said when Yosho jumped out from behind the trees   
and   
let out and a battle cry. He had a green saber in his hands and was in   
his true young form.  
  
"D-3 Come here." Came Tokimi's booming voice. D-3 appeared and   
kneeled before his mistress.  
  
"Yes Lady Tokimi?"  
  
"D-3 I would like you to meet your new superior in this operation."   
Tokimi pointed toward a shadowy figure standing to the side.  
  
"What... But how... You're dead Tenchi destroyed you." D-3 said with a   
look of utter horror on his face.  
  
"Hah! That young boy only destroyed my much weaker energy form. This is   
my true body." The man said.  
  
"Lady Tokimi why have I been replaced?"  
  
"D-3 you have not been replaced. I merely granting this man revenge he   
is participating in this mission only."  
  
"Well then let's see just what you're capable of... Kagato" Kagato   
started laughing.  
  
"D-3 you are to purposely lose the battle so Kagato may step in and   
control Ryoko."   
  
"Yes Lady Tokimi." With that Kagato and D-3 disappeared.  
  
Meanwhile, Yosho was charging at Tenchi. "Hey wait real combat.   
Grandpa this is a little to much!" Tenchi said, but his grandfather did   
not yield. "OH CRAP!" Tenchi said as he whipped out the Tenchi-ken and   
activated it and barely blocked his grandfather's attack. Ryoko also   
felt a slight change in Tenchi's thought pattern. She looked through   
Tenchi's eyes.  
  
"What! His grampa's much stronger than he his, and now much ounger   
looking it seems, and he's using a real weapon? Well Tenchi seems to be   
holding out ok, but that doesn't mean it will stay that way." She said   
teleporting to the scene and flying to Tenchi only to be caught by   
Washu.   
  
"Washu what the hell are you doing? I can't let Tenchi fight his   
grandpa   
with lethal weapons!"   
  
"Ryoko calm down. Tenchi's life becomes seriously endangered then I'll   
allow you to intervene but not right now."  
  
"Washu why the hell do they have to fight with real weapons? Tenchi's   
grandfather's much better than Tenchi."  
  
"I know. I want to see how well Tenchi fairs against the best swordsman   
in the galaxy when it's an actual life or death situation and against   
family member... And a loved one."  
  
"No... Washu you're not expecting me to fight Tenchi are you?" Washu   
nodded her head at Ryoko's words. Tenchi overheard this and diverted   
his   
attention away from the battle.  
  
"What? No way! I won't agree to that. WHOA!" Tenchi said as he managed   
to avoid being shish-kebabed. "Geez! grandpa, watch it!"   
  
"Tenchi do you think a real enemy is going to "watch it"?" Yosho said   
as   
he did an overhead swipe at Tenchi which he easily dodged.  
  
"That's another thing. Go back to your old form it's kind of hard to   
call you grandpa and to know you're my grandpa when you look my age."  
  
"That shouldn't be a concern Tenchi."  
  
"It's like you're one of my old school friends or a potential friend at   
least." He said doing a horizontal slash, which Yosho dodged by jumping   
backwards. "I'm not going to be able to call you grandpa anymore...   
Yosho." Tenchi said with a smirk.  
  
"Whatever suits you Tenchi." Yosho said, as they continued to battle.   
In   
the background there was an infuriated Ryoko being held, with much   
effort, by Washu.  
  
"Come on lemme go. What's your problem Washu." Ryoko said breaking free   
of Washu's grasp.  
  
"I didn't want to do this but oh well." Washu said summoning her holo-  
top and typing in a few commands. Suddenly Ryoko flew smack dab into an   
energy field. She sat up and looked around and saw that she was encased   
in a cubed energy field.  
  
"Damn you Washu!"   
  
The next morning Tenchi woke up and went looking for Ryoko. As he   
passed Washu and Gene's room Washu walked out and yawned. Tenchi burst   
out laughing. "What's wrong Tenchi? What's so funny?" Tenchi laughed   
about a minute later then regained his normal composure. Gasping for   
air   
and trying his best not to start laughing again started to speak.  
  
"Well, one I've never seen you before you get all cleaned up after a   
"Rough" night, and two those crab pajamas are ridiculous." Washu glared   
at him and Tenchi knew he'd made a big mistake. "Oh Crap!"  
  
"That's putting it to simply Tenchi." She said as she raised a finger   
and Tenchi was levitated off the ground and hurled into a nearby wall.  
  
"Ouch... Sorry about the pajama remark Washu... But you have to admit   
your hair looks pretty bad." He said starting to laugh once more.  
  
"You don't know when to quit do you Tenchi?" Washu said as she hurled a   
rock at his head.  
  
"Sorry... Now will you help me down?"  
  
"No! I have to go fix my hair and change if I look that bad. Besides   
Ryoko will find you anyway you are linked you know. See ya." She said   
as   
she walked off leaving a bewildered and frustrated Tenchi pasted to the   
wall.  
  
{Ryoko... OW my head... Ryoko are you there?}  
  
{Hey sweetie finally up?}  
  
{Yeah and with a rude awakening.}  
  
{What happened?}  
  
  
{Let me ask you this have you ever seen Washu before she gets cleaned   
up   
after a "Rough" night in her favorite pajamas?}  
  
{No, why?}  
  
{Well look at this.} Tenchi said as he sent her a mental image of Washu   
as he had just seen her. He could hear Ryoko laughing through the link   
uncontrollably. {Yeah. Funny I know. That's exactly what I did only to   
her face and now I'm pasted against a wall with a mark on my head from   
a   
rock.} Ryoko immediately stopped laughing.  
  
{How'd she paste you against a wall?}  
  
{Levitated me and hurled me into the wall. How else?}  
  
{OOOOOOO!!!!! That Washu's gonna get it!}  
  
{Ryoko calm down I'm used to having a concussion. Besides what I really   
want is some help.}  
  
"Tenchi you can quit talking through the link now. I'm right here."   
Tenchi shifted his head as much as he could to see her.  
  
"Oh right. Now can you help me up?"  
  
"Well I don't know..."  
  
"Ryoko!"  
  
"All right." She said as she pried him loose from the wall.  
  
"Thanks Ryoko. So what were you planning to do today?"  
  
"Well I was going to have a party with Sasami, Mihoshi, Ashia, Sazuka,   
and Melfina."  
  
"Is Washu not going?"  
  
"I don't think so. Why Tenchi?"  
  
"Ryoko I really don't think you should go. Washu told me to stay with   
you at all times, with all the weird things going on you could be   
attacked."  
  
"Oh Tenchi." She said as she locked their lips in a kiss. "You worry   
about me to much. I'll be fine."  
  
"Ryoko I really don't want you to go... For more reasons than one."  
  
"Oh you're naughty aren't you Tenchi? Just relax I'll have two special   
forces officers with me a girl with goddess powers and the fact that I   
can take care of myself."  
  
"But..." Was all he said when Ryoko put her finger on his lips. She   
started walking away down the hall swinging her hips in a way that   
Tenchi couldn't help but stare at, along with a few guards around.   
"What   
are you staring at?" Tenchi asked them as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Oh nothing Lord Tenchi... Very sorry."  
  
"Yeah well... You're dismissed." He said as he made a shewing motion   
with his hand.  
  
"Yes my lord."   
  
"And quit calling me Lord."  
  
"Yes my Lor... I mean Tenchi"  
  
"That's better... Now leave me alone for a while."  
  
Back to Ryoko, who was floating through a hallway towards where   
Sasami was waiting. She saw Washu at the other end coming her way. "Hey   
Mom." She said flatly. Washu then grabbed Ryoko's dress just before she   
got out of reach. "Hey What's wrong Washu lemme go.   
  
"Where do you think you're going Ryoko?"  
  
"Sasami and I are going out for my bacheloret party."  
  
"I don't think so. You go right back to Tenchi. Speaking of Tenchi, why   
isn't he with you?"  
  
" I told him it was only for the girls and I. He begged me not to go   
but   
it's ridiculous I'll have plenty of protection. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Ryoko even with all that protection I don't think you'll be safe I   
have   
felt some disturbances much like what I felt when Kagato was around."  
  
"That's impossible! Tenchi killed him. You're just trying to persuade   
me   
not to go."  
  
"You make it sound like being with Tenchi's a bad thing."  
  
" No! It's nothing like that I just don't want to hurt Sasami or the   
other girl's feelings." Ryoko said sounding hurt.  
  
"Don't worry Ryoko I'll explain and I'm sure they'll understand. Now go   
to Tenchi."  
  
"Yeah. All right. Man I'll be worn out by the end of today. See ya   
Washu."  
  
"Why do you say th..." Washu immediately understood when she saw the   
devilish grin on her daughters face and smiled back. "And Ryoko."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Call me MOM!"  
  
"Ugghh! You're impossible."  
  
"I know." She said childishly as they both teleported away in unison.  
  
Meanwhile Tenchi was walking around the palace trying to keep   
himself occupied. "This place is incredibly boring. It's so big and   
there's still nothing to do." Tenchi said when Ryoko suddenly phased   
into his arms. "Ryoko! I thought you left. What are you doing back?"  
  
"Washu said couldn't go with Sasami and made me come back to you." She   
said in a pitiful voice.  
  
"And that's a bad thing?" Tenchi said as they locked in a kiss. When   
they separated she shook her head.   
  
"Not at all." She said as suddenly the sound of Tenchi's stomach   
growling rang out.  
  
"Whoops I guess I was so bored I forgot to eat."   
  
"I was going to go out to eat with the other girls for my party. But   
since Washu won't let me I guess we'll just have to eat here."  
  
"Well if you can get us out of here we can go to a Jurai restaurant and   
maybe some other places."  
  
"You got it Tenchi dear." She said playfully as they both disappeared.  
  
"WHAT! They did it AGAIN! And this time they're completely outside   
the palace grounds! Ugghhh! And Ryoko says I'm impossible!" Washu   
yelled   
at no one in particular. "Well I guess I shouldn't worry. I know that   
Tsunami's just letting Tokimi take care of them so I don't need to   
worry   
about her and Tokimi's only going to attack on the wedding day I'm   
eighty percent sure of that and it's very unlikely that a regular   
assassination would be affective on either of the two. Might as well   
leave them to their fun. Even though they have an eternity to spend   
together. Now I need to plan for the wedding defenses." Wash said as   
her   
holo-computer appeared with Ashia's face on the screen."   
  
"Hey Washu what do you want?" She asked in her usual childlike voice.  
  
"Hello Ashia. I need you down in my lab asap."  
  
"Sure Washu. Why."  
  
"For a special assignment from the prime minister that's why."  
  
"Yes Ma'am!" Ashia said giving a salute.  
  
"I didn't mean to be that serious Ashia. Geez at ease."  
  
"Oh! Yeah right. See ya in a sec Washu."  
  
"See ya." Washu said typing a few more commands in her holo-computer.   
Suddenly Sazuka's face appeared on the screen.   
  
"Oh Miss Washu."  
  
"Just Washu Sazuka. Listen I need you down in my lab for a special   
assignment. Can you come?" (If you're wondering Ashia and Sazuka are   
not   
part of Gene's crew for this particular event.)  
  
"For the prime minister? Of course." She said as her image disappeared.  
  
"Now for Ryo-Ohki and Ken-Ohki." She said typing on her holo-computer   
once again. Suddenly Ryo-Ohki's and Ken-Ohki's Image appeared on a   
split   
screen.  
  
"Yeah what is it mom?" They both said in unison. (Washu had recently   
adopted Ken-Ohki. Also try to make up how they sound because I'm at a   
loss for words.)  
  
"Hey you two. Meet me down in my lab asap for a special assignment."  
  
"You don't need to say special assignment mom. We are linked you know."   
Ryo-Ohki said with a smile.  
  
"You little scamp. I know this I'm the greatest scientific genius in   
the   
universe." Suddenly Washu's long absent robot dolls A and B one was   
bandaged.   
  
"Yeah she's a genius. Don't doubt her." Ryo-Ohki, Ken-Ohki, and Washu   
all fell over laughing.  
  
"What? What's so funny?" Both A and B asked.  
  
"I didn't think you two worked anymore and I really never had time to   
properly fix you."   
  
"It's ok Washu." They both said and went back into her hair.  
  
"Well will you two come?"  
  
"Sure mom." They both said and the screen went dark when Ashia and   
Sazuka entered.  
  
"Hello Miss Washu." Sazuka said.  
  
"Hey Washu." Ashia chimed.  
  
"Hello now you probably know what "Assignment" I want you for, right?"  
  
"I'm guessing it has something to do with your daughter's wedding."  
  
"Yeah that's so exciting that Tenchi's getting married."  
  
"That's right and I'm requesting YOU, not your soldiers, YOU I need the   
best for this."  
  
"Sure Washu I'd be happy to kick some ass!" Ashia said in a tough   
voice.  
  
"Yes Miss Washu I'd be glad to help you."  
  
"Great Sasami and I will be joining you."  
  
"What?" They both said.  
  
"Never mind our other two guests have arrived." Ryo-Ohki and Ken-Ohki   
entered the room. "Hey you two I need you up there with my Gene to keep   
him in line."  
  
"Mom you act like we're five. Come on give us a little credit." Ken-  
Ohki   
said sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry. Now will you do it?"  
  
"I don't have a problem with it. But I want Ryo-Ohki to stay here."  
  
"Wait you're not going without me."  
  
"Watch me. Besides you wanted to be here for the wedding didn't you?"  
  
"Well yes but if you're going to be out fighting I want to be with   
you."  
  
"Ryo-Ohki you're not going that's final!" Ryo-Ohki was about to protest   
when Washu put an arm on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry Ryo-Ohki he'll be fine."  
  
"Ooooohhhhhh! Ken-Ohki you're so stubborn."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"Well then everything's set then Ken-Ohki get to Gene now. Ashia and   
Sazuka you'll be here during the wedding." Washu said pointing to a   
section of a 3-d schematic of the palace.  
  
"Right Washu!" Ashia said running out.  
  
"Yes Miss Washu." Sazuka said following Ashia.  
  
Washu sent a message to Sasami telling her to be ready along with all   
the other details. Washu wasn't going to worry Tenchi or Ryoko any more   
and decided to just let them have today all to themselves or better yet   
to each other. She laughed at this last thought and disappeared.  
  
Meanwhile Ryoko and Tenchi were eating at the most expensive   
restaurant and getting the best service as well. They were talking (and   
kissing... Duh!) when Tenchi overheard someone talking about them.  
  
"Wow look that's the space pirate Ryoko. She is gorgeous!"  
  
"Yeah but I hear she's still evil and has managed to seduce emperor   
Tenchi into getting her what ever she wa... Mph... Mph." Was all the   
young man said when his friend covered his mouth. There stood Tenchi   
looking extremely pissed.  
  
"Ehehe. Hey there Emperor Tenchi."   
  
"Shut up! Now! Whatever you've heard about Ryoko, other than she's   
extremely beautiful and kind, it's a lie. GOT IT!" While Tenchi was   
ranting and raving Ryoko was quietly sipping her drink like nothing   
unusual was going on, which technically there wasn't. When Tenchi was   
done yelling he immediately turned back to his normal mood. "Well now   
that that that's over..." Tenchi couldn't finish his sentence do to the   
fact Ryoko gave him a passionate kiss.  
  
"Thank you Tenchi." She said with a smile.  
  
"Anything for you Ryoko." He said and they went back to eating.  
  
(The Day Of The Wedding!)   
  
Tenchi was in the grooms dressing room sweating buckets. "Hey dad do I   
look ok?"  
  
"Son what's wrong with you? I've never seen you this nervous before."  
  
"What's wrong with me! It's my wedding day! I think I have a right to   
be   
nervous. I'm getting married to the most beautiful woman whom I believe   
is to good for me and you're asking what's wrong with me!"  
  
"Sheesh! Tenchi calm down it'll be fine trust me. It's the honeymoon   
you   
got to worry about." Noboyuki said with a grin while nudging Tenchi.  
  
"DAD! You're not helping!" Tenchi yelled.  
  
"He's right Noboyuki." Came Yosho's voice.  
  
"Dad? Is that you?" Noboyuki said with a puzzled look. "You look   
younger   
than me."  
  
"Don't worry Noboyuki your main concern should be Tenchi. Now I have to   
get ready." Yosho said as he took on his old form once again.  
  
"Dad why are you taking on that old form for this?"  
  
"Yeah grandpa? Why?"  
  
"Well it makes me look more qualified." Yosho said scratching the back   
of his head. Noboyuki and Tenchi both did a face fault. They both   
regained their composure and Tenchi yet again became nervous. Just then   
a guard came in and said it was time start. Tenchi tried to run away   
but   
Noboyuki grabbed his shirt.  
  
"Now, now Tenchi get up here and get it over with."  
  
"Yeah you're right. Thanks dad." He said as they both followed the   
guard.  
  
"The wedding began with nothing unusual happening. Ryoko started down   
the aisle she saw Tenchi and how nervous he was and giggled Tenchi   
turned red. Suddenly just before she arrived at Tenchi's side an   
explosion occurred and screens with Gene's face on them appeared   
everywhere. Washu immediately jumped out of her seat.  
  
"Washu! The attack is much larger than we thought they attacked quickly   
and managed to slip ten heavy APCs (Armored Personnel Carriers) and   
there are now two Battle ships along with a huge fleet. Ken-Ohki and I   
are able to hold our own but we could the Jurai navy isn't faring as   
well we could use some help." Another explosion occurred this time in   
there area and a large troop of men wearing black battle garb rushed in   
with swords ignited.  
  
"Sorry Gene but we've got problems of our own. Besides I have faith in   
you." She said giving the screen a kiss.  
  
"You're the boss." He said and cut communication.  
  
"Ok Sasami you ready?" Washu looked at Sasami who was already fighting   
with a blue beam saber much like Ryoko's and Washu's. "Guess so." She   
said forming her orange beam saber and impaling on of the attackers.  
  
"Ryoko you should get out of here." Tenchi said as Ryoko flo0ated up.  
  
"No Tenchi not this time those bastards are gonna pay." Ryoko said   
phasing out of her wedding Kimono and into her battle suit.  
  
"Alright I won't stop you this time."  
  
"Good boy." She said as she created her beam saber and phased away.  
  
"Now how am I supposed to fight in this suit. Wait I know." Tenchi said   
summoning his Light Hawk Wings and creating his Light Hawk armor then   
dispelling the other wings and pulling out the Tenchi-Ken. Just as he   
ignited the blade someone charged at him. Tenchi easily separated his   
head from his shoulders. Tenchi started on another one who was female.   
Unknown to Tenchi one of her partners was slowly sneaking up behind   
him.   
Suddenly Tenchi saw him go flying over his head he turned around to see   
Ashia after he had dealt with the female attacker.  
  
"Hey Tenchi Washu asked me to help... Tenchi watch out!" Ashia yelled   
as   
a man was about to cut Tenchi right down the middle when something   
flashed from behind him and cut him at the waist. Tenchi turned to see   
Sazuka.  
  
"Wow Sazuka you too?"  
  
"Yep." Was all she said when a battle cry rang out. Ashia turned around   
to see the attacker.  
  
"Oh yeah gotta run you guys gotta teach these morons a lesson."  
  
"Good ol Ashia." Tenchi said spinning around and smacking a man in the   
head then impaling him. Suddenly about five men rushed at Tenchi   
pushing   
him away from the main area and away from everyone else. When they had   
pushed him back some way they disappeared. "What the?" Tenchi said when   
D-3 appeared in front of him. "You what the hell do you want now D-3?"   
Tenchi yelled.  
  
"You know the answer." He said charging at Tenchi. Tenchi deactivated   
the Tenchi-Ken and summoned six Light Hawk Wings also forming the Light   
Hawk sword. "So you think you can beat me this time boy." He said as he   
attacked.  
  
Ryoko was fighting better than ever due to the fact that she was   
royally pissed.(Well it would've been counted as royally if the wedding   
was able to go undisturbed.) "You guys are trying to take the only   
happiness I've ever had. I will be married to Tenchi. Love will   
prevail." She said with tears in her eyes. Suddenly Ryoko felt a   
searing   
pain in the back of her neck and her body stiffen. "What the hell is   
happening to me?" She said as she lost control of every part of her   
body   
but her mouth.  
  
"Now, now my Little Ryoko." Came Kagato's sinister voice.  
  
"What! No it's impossible! I saw Tenchi kill you." Her voice was   
trembling and sounded full of fear.  
  
"That worthless boy. He destroyed my considerably weaker form."  
  
"No You Bast..." She was cut off when she lost control of her voice and   
mouth.  
  
"Don't worry Ryoko I won't hurt the boy... You will." Kagato started   
laughing in a menacing way.  
  
Ryoko could only express the horror she felt by the look in her eyes.   
Kagato made Ryoko go towards Tenchi's area. She was fighting against   
his   
control but to no avail.  
  
Meanwhile D-3 was wearing Tenchi down when a voice spoke in his   
head. {D-3 enough Kagato is coming.}  
  
{Yes my Lady.} He said through his mind. "Well Lord Tenchi I will leave   
you now." Was all he said then disappeared. Tenchi scratched the back   
of   
his head.  
  
"Wonder why he gave up." Tenchi said slightly out of breath. He took   
one   
step and gasped and his face took on a look of utter horror. Their was   
Ryoko her eyes red and her sword out and Kagato hanging over her.   
"Kagato! But how? I killed you." Kagato smirked.   
  
"You killed my weaker form boy. Now I have a challenge for you. You   
must   
fight your beloved Ryoko."  
  
"No you maniac. This is low even for scum like you." Tenchi spat.   
Kagato   
raised his arm and Ryoko screamed out in pain.  
  
"Watch your tongue boy!" He yelled. Suddenly Tenchi heard Ryoko in his   
mind.  
  
{Tenchi... Get out of here... Leave me.}  
  
{No Ryoko. I could and would never do that. You can fight it.}  
  
{No Tenchi he has power over the gems. Washu is probably under his   
control too.} Kagato then made Ryoko fight Tenchi. {Tenchi get out of   
here now I don't want to hurt you.} Ryoko said as she unwillingly   
attacked Tenchi.  
  
{It wouldn't be you who hurt me it would be Kagato. Ryoko do you have   
any idea what or how he's controlling you.}  
  
{All I know is if you distract him he won't be able to control me not   
without getting himself killed at least.} She thought as Ryoko gained   
enough control to avoid impaling Tenchi.  
  
"Ryoko you stupid bitch. How dare you defy me." Kagato yelled as he   
sent   
a wave of energy, which made her scream mentally which carried over to   
Tenchi.   
  
"Kagato If you continue to harm I swear you'll pay!" Tenchi said   
clearly   
enraged.  
  
"Hah and how do you plan to stop me?" Kagato said as he sent an even   
greater shock through Ryoko that even Tenchi could feel.  
  
"Kagato!!" Tenchi said as he charged at Kagato but was stopped by a   
green force field.  
  
"Ah, ah, aaahhh Tenchi. Kagato said sending another wave of pain   
through   
Ryoko.  
  
"Kagato you piece of crap!" Tenchi said as he attempted to thrust the   
Light Hawk sword through the shield but to no avail.  
  
"Tenchi you should know I wouldn't be so careless as to let you be able   
to break free. It's designed to counter your powers." He said as he   
summoned Ryoko to him and gave her control of everything but her   
powers   
legs and arms.   
  
"Tenchi!" She screamed as soon as she gained control of her voice.  
  
"Now Ryoko I gave you control of your voice only for the sake of   
hearing   
your screams of pain."  
  
"You maniac!" She said and spit in his face.  
  
"You bitch!" He said as he hit her in the face. He walked back to her   
and kicked her in the chest.  
  
"Kagato stop this now." Tenchi yelled as the ground lurched from a   
nearby explosion. Kagato ignored him and continued attacking her. He   
then brought her head dangerously close to his.   
  
"I've been wanting this for a very long time my Ryoko."  
  
"I'll never be yours Kagato." She spat. He ignored her and slowly   
brought her lips to his Ryoko tried to struggle but was unable but   
right   
before their lips met a bright flash covered the room. Their stood   
Tenchi with a red aura surrounding him and he looked pissed... Very   
pissed.   
  
"Kagato... I will kill you." Tenchi said as he charged.  
  
Washu... Washu get up... Washu what's wrong?" Came Sasami's worried   
voice shaking Washu who was clutching her head.  
  
"Ka... Kagato." She slipped out through clenched teeth.   
  
"Washu watch out!" Sasami said forming a shield around Washu from an   
oncoming blast. Washu quickly regained her composure.  
  
"Sorry Sasami. I'm alright now, thanks Sasami."  
  
"No problem Washu." She said as they began fighting side by side.  
  
"Washu we're having trouble up here." Gene's voice rang through the   
microphone in Washu's ear.  
  
"Gene are you able to hold out a little longer?"   
  
"Of course Washu."  
  
"I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"What? Washu have you flipped? I'm in space."   
  
"I know. Just forget it I'll be right there."  
  
"Whatever dear." Gene said cutting communication.  
  
"Sasami I have to go." Washu said cutting off someone's leg.  
  
" All right. See ya." Sasami said as Washu disappeared.  
  
Gene was fending off an unknown number of fighters and one   
battleship. Suddenly Washu appeared in space only she was huge. Jim   
looked up and down and down the giant Washu. "Wow that's a whole lotta   
woman." He said in utter awe.  
  
"I completely agree." Gene said looking exactly like Jim. Washu heard   
this and picked up the Outlaw Star and looked through the window.  
  
"And just what's that supposed to mean Gene dear?"  
  
"Whhaaaahhhh!!!! Nothing Washu it's just that... well you know."  
  
"Oh this is my true form." She said as a small ship ran into her and   
was   
destroyed.  
  
"Wow Washu. That's awesome!" Jim exclaimed.  
  
"Well let's go Gene. Don't just gawk at me. Although I'm flattered."  
  
"Oh yeah... Right. Ok lets do it." He said as Washu let them go. Washu   
simply pointed her finger at the battleship and it was destroyed.  
  
"Geez. Washu how come you're not that powerful all the time." Gene   
asked.  
  
"Well I have to be in my true form and I won't exactly fit in the   
palace   
like this. Not to mention our room and I'm sure you don't want that."  
  
"No, no, I don't." He said as Washu raised a finger to decimate the   
rest   
of the fleet. She shot a beam at the fleet but it was intercepted by an   
unknown force. Tokimi Tokimi's suddenly appeared.  
  
"Haven't you interfered enough Washu?" Tokimi's voice boomed.   
  
"I should be asking you the same thing sister."  
  
"Sister! You dare call me sister? You sure don't act like it Washu."   
Tokimi said but Washu wasn't listening she was communicating with   
Sasami.   
  
{Sasami I need you up here in your goddess form but don't tell Tsunami.   
Please Sasami I need your help it's Tokimi.}  
  
{All right Washu.} Sasami said as she disappeared and re-appeared next   
to Washu Jim saw her and whistled.  
  
"Wow that's what I'm talking about!" He said gawking at her.  
  
"Not now Jim we've got a problem."  
  
"Is there anything we can do to help?" Gene asked.  
  
"Yeah is there?" Came Ken-Ohki's voice.  
  
"Ken-Ohki where were you?" Washu boomed.  
  
"Sorry mom but that other battleship needed to be taken cared of and it   
was unprotected."  
  
"All right. No we don't need your help but the others at the palace do.   
Now get out of here."  
  
"Washu are you sure?"   
  
"YES! Now GO! Before you get hurt."  
  
"All right! We'll go!"   
  
"Geez Washu." Ken-Ohki said.  
  
"Lets go Sasami."  
  
"Right!" Was all she said.  
  
"Oh and Washu I just wanted to inform you that Kagato has gone after   
Ryoko and Tenchi under my orders of course."  
  
"You... I'll kill you Tokimi!"  
  
"Same here!" Sasami said.  
  
"Now is that any way to talk to your sister."  
  
"Technically I'm not your sister." Sasami yelled.  
  
"Yeah and I basically just don't care." Washu yelled.  
  
"Yes well let's do this." Tokimi said charging up a blast.   
  
Meanwhile Tenchi and Kagato were battling. There battle was so   
intense the castle was falling apart. They were both evenly matched and   
Ryoko could only watch to weak to get up. They were both out of breath   
and Kagato started to doubt his powers so he went to Tenchi's only   
weakness... Ryoko. He rushed at her and put his sword up to her neck.   
"Now Tenchi get rid of the Wings or I'll kill your precious Ryoko." He   
sneered. Tenchi did not comply nor did he advance but his power grew   
tremendously. His six Light Hawk Wings became twelve and they shown   
brighter then ever. They formed a pattern that left a hole right in the   
middle of their formation the hole started to glow red and formed an   
energy ball, which slowly grew larger and larger.  
  
"I said I would kill you Kagato... And I meant it." He said as a small   
energy ball separated from the large one still developing and hitting   
Kagato in the hand causing him to dispel his sword. Meanwhile one of   
his   
wings split in two the clone going towards Ryoko and rapping around her   
and taking her safely away from Kagato. The energy ball Tenchi was   
forming stopped growing. "Now Kagato... You die." As he said these   
words   
the energy ball was released in a beam of light that engulfed Kagato   
but as it   
engulfed him a wave of dark energy washed over Tenchi which he just   
shook off   
and ignored as nothing dangerous. When the light dissipated Kagato was   
gone.   
Ryoko still lay cradled in   
the Light Hawk Wing which Tenchi dissipated and caught Ryoko in his   
arms. Her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Tenchi what happened? Don't tell me I kissed that piece of crap."  
  
"No, I was able to prevent that."  
  
"Well I still would feel a lot better if I brushed my teeth about ten   
times over just for cutting it so close."  
  
"My you're feeling well all of a sudden maybe I should let you walk."   
He   
said with a smile.  
  
"Ooooowwww... My head no Tenchi I'll feel terrible if I'm anywhere but   
in your arms."  
  
"That's better." He said as he dispelled his armor.  
  
"It's done Washu... I have lost but this isn't the end I will not   
interfere with the boy's life any longer. Goodbye Washu... For now."   
She   
said with a sinister laugh.  
  
"Phew! I'm glad that's over." Washu said whipping her forehead.  
  
"Yeah me too."  
  
"Sasami when I asked you to come help did Tsunami appose in any way?"  
  
"She told me not to go but I've figured out a way to block her out when   
she acts   
weird. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, Tsunami and I have had a recent disagreement and are kind of on   
each   
others bad list. Don't get me wrong in no way am I taking this out on   
you.   
Unless of course you blast me or something."  
  
"You don't need to worry about that Washu."  
  
"I know I just wanted to make sure. Well let's get back."  
  
"Good idea I haven't been with Jim for a while and we need to spend   
some time   
"together"."  
  
"You mean "together" in a literal sense don't you Sasami?" Washu said   
with an   
evil grin. Sasami just nodded and blushed. Jim and the Outlaw Star were   
listening to the whole thing and Jim had a satisfied grin on his face   
and was   
turning multiple shades of crimson when he noticed Gene snickering.   
Sasami being   
the equivalent to a god heard this and picked up the Outlaw Star.  
  
"GENE! You don't want me to kick you at this size do you? Or better yet   
how   
about neuter?" Gene's expression suddenly went to a horrified one and   
he shook   
his head violently.  
  
"Hell no! Please don't do that Sasami I'm sorry." He begged. He noticed   
Washu   
snickering in the background. "Oh and you think that's funny. You'll   
get it when   
we get home Washu!"  
  
"Oh Gene you're being so forward. It's usually me who has to make a   
move." This   
shut Gene up immediately and he turned red. "That's better. Now, let's   
get back   
home." Everybody nodded in agreement and left towards the palace. When   
they   
arrived, they were greeted by Tenchi and a sleeping Ryoko cradled in   
his arms.  
  
"Hey Washu you're back and you don't have a scratch on you."  
  
"Of course Tenchi I'm a goddess remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah I..." Tenchi stopped and started blinking and shaking his   
head.  
  
"Tenchi I think you're the one who needs to be concerned. What's   
wrong?" Washu   
asked putting a hand close to him in case he fell.  
  
"I... I don't know I just felt weak all of a sudden."  
  
"Tenchi tell me when you fought Kagato did anything unusual happen?"  
  
"Well when I killed him a wave of dark energy was released and it hit   
me but   
nothing looked physically wrong with me and I felt all right so I   
didn't thi..."   
Tenchi collapsed suddenly and Washu was able to catch Ryoko and Sasami   
suspended   
Tenchi in mid air before he hit the ground.  
  
"CRAP! What else could go wrong? Get him to my lab ASAP!" Washu   
commanded as   
they all ran in that direction with Sasami and Washu in the lead. They   
rushed in   
and Washu summoned her holo-computer and then summoned to hovering   
beds. Sasami   
put Tenchi in one and Ashia put Ryoko in another. Washu started typing   
faster   
than human eyes could follow. A few charts appeared and Washu's   
expression was   
unreadable. Her expression quickly changed to a brighter one.  
  
"It's not as bad as I thought it seems Kagato tried to turn Tenchi evil   
in a   
vain attempt to win in some way. Fortunately Tenchi was to pure of   
heart to be   
seriously affected but he'll be out for at least a day and pretty weak   
once he   
wakes up but I'm sure Ryoko will be able to cure him of that. If her   
sexy   
attitude doesn't her constant nagging will.  
  
"I heard that mom." Ryoko said in a croaky voice.  
  
"Oh I see you woke up."  
  
(Yawwwwnnnn) "Yeah." She said and saw Tenchi and woke up immediately.   
"Hey   
what's wrong with Tenchi?" She asked in a worried tone.  
  
"Don't worry he'll come to some time tomorrow but he'll be weak for a   
while. I'm   
sure you'll be able to cure him of that though." She said with a grin.   
  
"Of course." She said as Tenchi clutched his chest and grunted in pain.  
  
"Oh... Yeah... That's another thing... He's in constant pain... Ehehe."   
Washu   
said nervously.  
  
"What! Can't you do anything Washu?!" Ryoko yelled and grabbed Washu's   
caller   
and pulled her down to her own eye level.   
  
(Remember Washu's in her adult form. Just a reminder.)   
  
"Yeah well cut with reminders I'm in a bad mood can't you see you're   
the one who   
put me here.!"   
  
(Yeah well I'm also the one that gave you Tenchi.)   
  
"Oh just shut up! You knew I would've gotten him anyway if the series   
had gone   
on."  
  
(I know that. This story is based on what I think should of happened or   
would   
have happened if the show had gone on. I mean come on you're a lot   
hotter than   
Ayeka and have a better attitude.)  
  
"I'm flattered and of course you're right but don't get any ideas. Now   
shut up."  
  
(Hey I'm the author and I just gave you a serious compliment and you   
treat me   
like this I have the power to decide what happens to you I've been   
generous   
towards you so far and beat the pride out of Ayeka for you.)  
  
"Yeah and we're all very thankful for that but if you don't shut up I'm   
going to   
cut you in half. Got It?!"  
  
(Got it.)  
  
"Ok then where were we. Geez stupid author gets me totally off track."   
She said   
as she looks at Washu. "Oh yeah now I remember." Washu cringed. "So why   
the hell   
haven't you helped him yet?!"  
  
"I'm sorry Ryoko there's just nothing I can do he'll be fine in one   
day."  
  
"Ugghhh! YOU..." Ryoko said throwing Washu across the room.  
  
"Owww! Geez watch it Ryoko." Washu said rubbing her head. Ryoko ignored   
her.  
  
"What am I suppose to do without Tenchi for one day?" Ryoko said to   
herself.  
  
(You could always come with me and we could have some fun. Ehehe.)   
KABOOM! Ryoko   
shot an energy ball at the author. (Owww! Crap that really hurt.)  
  
"I don't care now leave me alone you're really becoming a pest. Now   
back to my   
problem what am I suppose to do? Hmmm... I think I'll go for a swim."   
She said   
phasing into her bathing suit. (Not the see through one.)  
  
Meanwhile Washu was now having problems of her own in the dimension   
known   
only to the three goddesses. "Tokimi you can't have the tournament in   
one year!   
My daughters getting married to my new champion and there's a chance he   
may   
die!"  
  
"That's your problem Washu. I'm having the tournament in one year and   
you know   
you can't back out."  
  
"Tokimi why must we do this? Can't we leave the universe alone and let   
it lead   
it's own path?"  
  
"Because we have already intervened to much we can't just stop. Look   
how much   
the Jurians rely on Tsunami."  
  
"As you said that's her problem."  
  
"Washu I will not change my mind. Now leave!"  
  
"All right Tokimi but you will lose."  
  
"We'll see about that Washu." She said when Washu disappeared. Washu   
then   
appeared right in front of Ryoko scaring her half to death.  
  
"Geez Washu don't do that!"   
  
"Ryoko I need to tell you something." Washu said as she started telling   
Ryoko   
the whole story. When she had finished Ryoko looked everything but   
happy.  
  
"What?! No why does Tenchi have to fight? Washu why did you let him be   
your   
champion?"  
  
"Ryoko I told you he wanted to fight for me. If I hadn't taken him as   
my   
champion he would have had to fight for Tsunami and her beliefs and he   
didn't   
want that. Ryoko I promise you'll have the year totally to yourselves."  
  
"That's not enough I don't want Tenchi risking his neck anymore... for   
me or   
anyone else. Do you understand Washu?"  
  
"I don't like this either Ryoko I tried to talk him out of it but he   
insisted."  
  
"Well I don't want to ruin any of our time together before this thing   
so I won't   
worry him or make him feel guilty... Well maybe I will make him feel   
guilty. He   
"treats" me better when he thinks I feel betrayed or look pitiful."  
  
"Oh, you're a bad girl, Ryoko."  
  
"I know what's wrong with that?"   
  
"I never said there was anything wrong with that. Well I've gotta find   
Gene who   
knows what kind of trouble he's into."  
  
"Speaking of trouble where are Sasami, Jim, Ryo-Ohki, and Ken-Ohki?"   
Washu just   
smiled that all telling all knowing smile and Ryoko got the picture.   
"Well See   
ya mom."  
  
"Hey you two." Gene said coming down the hall with an ice pack in hand.  
  
"Gene why do you have that ice pack."  
  
"Sasami." Was all he said.  
  
"Oh well I've been looking all over for you."  
  
"Well you found me now lets go. Oh Ryoko I wanted to ask you   
something."  
  
"Yeah what."  
  
"Could you call me DAD?" Gene said as Ryoko fell to the floor.  
  
"Oh god what is it with all of you? Don't tell me. Washu put you up to   
it."   
Washu just smiled innocently and said.  
  
"Now why would I ever do that?"  
  
"Yeah I knew it... Well whatever DAD!"  
  
"Thank you Ryoko." He said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, yeah now will you all just leave?"  
  
"All right Ryoko. Bye." Washu said holding on to Gene and disappearing.   
Sasami   
walked up to Ryoko looking in no way worn out.  
  
"Have fun Sasami?"  
  
"Yep." She said with a sigh.  
  
"Where's Gene?"   
  
"He's to worn out to get up."  
  
"Sasami you better be careful. Remember you're a goddess he's an almost   
normal   
person."  
  
"Well that doesn't stop you and Washu."  
  
"Yeah well it doesn't stop me is because Tenchi's everything. He's   
usually more   
worried about me. I don't know Washu's excuse, she probably has some   
invention   
to keep him going or something." They both laughed at the thought.  
  
"Well maybe I better go see her then. No I'm kidding. Ryoko would you   
like a   
tour of Jurai?"  
  
"Yeah I'm bored that sounds good lets go."  
  
"Great I'll go get ready." She said running off.  
  
One hour later.   
Ryoko was standing outside when what looked like a floating car came   
up.  
  
"Come on Ryoko get in."  
  
"Wow! Nice car Sasami."  
  
"Yeah well come on." She said as Ryoko stepped in and they went off.  
  
TEN HOURS LATER!  
  
Wow Sasami I didn't know that Jurai had so many things to do. The   
only time   
I was really here I was either blowing the place up or being with   
Tenchi in the   
palace. By the way what time is it?"  
  
"About six A.M. earth time."   
  
"What! Man we were out for a long time. Jurai is big."  
  
"Yeah." (Yawn) "I'm tired Ryoko I'll see ya."  
  
"Yeah me to. I'll go sleep until Tenchi wakes up. I'm beat. Besides I   
want to make sure I'm the first thing Tenchi sees when he wakes up."   
She said with a smile as she disappeared.  
  
Twelve hours later.  
  
"Uggghhh. (Yawn) Man that was a good nap. Darn still two more   
hours till Tenchi wakes up."  
  
"Well Ryoko I was wondering when you were going to wake up. It turns   
out that Tenchi woke up an hour ago and insists that we have the   
wedding tomorrow despite how tired he is."  
  
"WHAT?! He's awake and you didn't come and get me!"  
  
"Ryoko you needed rest. Now Tenchi is weak but, as I said he wants to   
have the wedding tomorrow. I'm trying to get something ready to   
immediately revitalize him, which shouldn't be to hard."  
  
"Ok I really don't care I just want to see Tenchi." She said as she   
closed her eyes and concentrated on Tenchi's sight and thoughts. She   
saw where he was and immediately teleported into his arms.  
  
"Well hello sleepy head." Tenchi said giving her a long passionate   
kiss.  
  
"You're one to talk you were out for about twenty-two hours."  
  
"Yeah well I was defending you cut me some slack."  
  
"That reminds me. You were so brave Tenchi. You fought Kagato all by   
yourself just for me."  
  
"Well I had to it's not like I'm going to let you fight."  
  
"Why not? I'm a big girl." She said in a playful voice.  
  
"I know but I just don't think you need to do those things you might   
get hurt." He said equally playful.  
  
"That reminds what's all this about going to fight in some tournament   
as Washu's champions and not telling me?"  
  
"Ryoko I'm sorry but I have to do this and I didn't want you to worry."  
  
"So you wanted to wait and tell me when there's no going back."  
  
"No... I mean... I'm sorry." He said hanging his head.  
  
"It's all right Tenchi Washu told me exactly why and besides I can't   
stay mad at you."   
  
"Thank. Hey I've got to stretch my muscles a little, lets go for a   
swim."  
  
"That sounds great."  
  
"Yeah can we come?" Came Sasami's voice as she and Jim entered the   
room.  
  
"Well I don't..." Tenchi started to say when Washu cut him off.  
  
"Ah, ah, aaahh Tenchi. None of that today you're already worn out you   
don't need that much exhilaration. So I think Sasami and Jim should go   
with you it'll keep you from getting to "Worked up"."  
  
"Can we come too?" Came Ryo-Ohki and Ken-Ohki's voices.  
  
"Wait you mean you guys swim. Wouldn't that be uncomfortable?"  
  
"Tenchi I'm not a rabbit slash cat anymore even though I still adore   
carrots and my hair is shorter."  
  
"Well I guess you're right. Lets go then." He said as they all headed   
towards the giant pool.  
  
"Wow this was a great idea Tenchi." Sasami said as she dove under   
water.  
  
"I have to admit it's funny seeing Ryo-Ohki wet and swimming." Tenchi   
said with a laugh.  
  
"Hey what's that suppose to mean Tenchi?" She said splashing him.  
  
"Hey stop."  
  
"What's Sasami doing under there?" Jim said just as he was pulled   
under. A minute later Sasami came up laughing followed by Jim who   
looked a little mad and embarrassed. Ryoko then joined Sasami in   
laughing little did she know Tenchi was slowly submerging along with   
Ken-Ohki who had the same idea.  
  
"Ooohhh Jim you got taken down you need to pay more..." She was cut off   
by Tenchi pulling her under along with Ryo-Ohki pulled under by Ken-  
Ohki. She came up moments later followed by Tenchi who she dunked   
immediately after he surfaced.  
  
"Hey that's not a bad idea. Jim said approaching Sasami.  
  
"Jim? Don't you dare." Jim paid no head and dunked her. Once everyone   
surfaced and caught there breath all hell broke loose in a splash and   
chase free for all. Washu appeared with Gene floating above the pool.  
  
"Hey can we join?" Washu asked.  
  
"Yeah come on in mom." Ryoko and Tenchi both said at the same time   
while pulling Washu and Gene into the water.  
  
"Hey you both called me..." SPLASH. Washu was cut off after being   
pulled down and the splash slash chase free for all continued. The boys   
were chasing the girls while the girls ran or flew in some cases away.  
  
"Hey you're just enjoying tormenting me aren't you Ryoko?" He said   
playfully as he tried to catch her once again.  
  
"Yeah I agree with Tenchi on this." Jim said chasing Sasami. Ken-Ohki   
and Gene also agreed.  
  
"So what's wrong with that?" They all said at once.  
  
"Yeah well I'll get you Ryoko and I'll help the others. If you can use   
your powers then I guess I can too." Tenchi started to form a shield   
around Ryoko when she slipped out.  
  
"Not this time Tenchi you're going to have to be faster."  
  
"Come on I can barely use any part of my powers today."  
  
"Oh Tenchi that reminds me. Here." Washu said as she opened a portal to   
sudo-space and pulled out a small vile with some orange liquid in it.   
"Drink it   
Tenchi." Tenchi complied and all his strength returned to him. "Now   
Tenchi that's only a temporary dose so don't overwork yourself until I   
can get a perfected version."  
  
"All right Washu. At least I have enough strength to use my powers."   
Tenchi formed a shield around himself and hovered out of the water and   
formed one Light Hawk Wing, which blocked Ryoko's escape. He slowly   
moved toward her and she went through the shield and into his arms and   
he whispered. "I win."  
  
"Yeah but it sure took you long enough." Ryoko replied.  
  
"Hey Tenchi I thought you were going to help us." Gene said becoming   
impatient.  
  
"I think I'll let you try a little longer. Maybe Washu will feel sorry   
for you and come down."  
  
"No way Tenchi I love seeing Gene try so hard."  
  
"Aww come on Washu."  
  
"Maybe in a little while."  
  
"Got ya!" Ken-Ohki said as he grabbed Ryo-Ohki around the waist. Jim   
was doing the worst. Sasami was the one to tease the longest and leave   
Jim hanging.  
  
"Darn it Sasami will you please come down?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Uggghhh!"  
  
"Geez Jim you think you would have a plan for something like this."   
Gene said trying his best to get Washu.  
  
"I don't see you coming up with anything Gene."  
  
"Yeah well... Oh just shut up." Washu smiled and did an "Accidental"   
fall right into Gene's arms.  
  
"Oh come on Sasami you're the only hold out." Jim said extremely   
aggravated by now.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Darn." Just as he said this the Light Hawk Shield formed around him   
and Tenchi guided it to Sasami who didn't have time to react.  
  
"Hey no fair."  
  
"All's fair in love and war." He said as he kissed Sasami and everyone   
else followed the example.  
  
"Ryoko I forgot to tell you the wedding will be tomorrow." Tenchi said   
when he broke the kiss.  
  
"I know Washu already told me. But I want to spend the honeymoon on   
earth I just feel that's the right place."  
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Yes Tenchi I'm positive."  
  
"So you'll be leaving after the wedding. Well I'll give the title of   
prime minister to Ayeka. I'd like to go home to. Being a prime minister   
keeps me from being able to research and invent."  
  
"Wow Washu. Well do what you think is right Washu. Well I'm going to   
bed it's late and I'm beat." Tenchi said.  
  
"Yeah see ya everybody." Ryoko said and they went to bed.  
  
The next day.  
  
Tenchi was just starting to wake up. "Man I slept well still a   
little tired though. Huh? Ryoko's not awake yet. Ah well I'll just stay   
here until she does." He said as he turned over and rapt his arms   
around her waist. She woke up immediately at the feel of his touch.  
  
(Yawn) "I take it you slept well, Tenchi."  
  
"Yep I'm still kind of tired though. Whatever Kagato did to me sure   
wore me out. Well it looks like today's the day."  
  
"Yes Tenchi dear. It is. I've dreamt of this day for so long."  
  
"I wish it could have been sooner I hate it that I made you wait so   
long."  
  
"Will you stop apologizing for that? I told you to forget about that."  
  
"Sorry Ryoko. Well we better be going."  
  
"No. Lets stay here a little bit longer."  
  
"Whatever you want Ryoko."  
  
Thirty minutes later.  
  
"Well here comes the bride to be. Are ya nervous Ryoko because   
this time nothing will interfere?" Washu said playfully to Ryoko. "And   
what about my son-in-law to be are you nervous?"  
  
"I've never been so nervous in my life."  
  
"Aww don't worry Tenchi you'll be fine." Noboyuki said as he walked in   
and slapped Tenchi on the back.  
  
"Dad is that a chef's hat and apron you're wearing?" Giving his father   
a disturbed look.  
  
"Oh... So it is... How'd that get there?" Tenchi just rolled his eyes   
and his father left.  
  
"Uh Tenchi your dad fixed breakfast." A sweat drop appeared on   
everyone's head at Sasami's words. Breakfast passed normally except for   
the food and how most of them were used to Sasami's cooking.   
  
Tenchi was sweating buckets again when he saw Ryoko walking down   
the isle. He managed to swallow the lump in his throat. Everything went   
as planned after all the "I do"'s were said Noboyuki broke down in   
tears along with Washu. Tears were also in Ryoko and Tenchi's eyes.   
(Duh...) Ryoko was now adjusting to being considered as empress of   
Jurai and being called Lady Ryoko. The wedding cake was HUGE Sasami, of   
course, made it.  
  
After the party was over everyone said goodbye to those who were   
not coming namely Ayeka. Ryo-Ohki and Ken-Ohki decided to go back to   
earth for a while. Ryoko now had all her gems but wouldn't take them   
off the ring. Ryoko and Tenchi were going home in Funaho an the others   
had their own private ship as well and they started off but right   
before Ryoko and Tenchi boarded Washu came up whispered something in   
Ryoko's ear and then gave her something that made her smile. Tenchi   
didn't bother to ask he figured he'd find out that night. Tenchi   
boarded with Ryoko holding his arm. Washu waited until they were in   
before summoning her holo-computer and typing something that made   
Funaho glow for a few seconds.  
  
"Hey Washu. What did you just do?" Gene asked.  
  
"Just giving Ryoko her wedding present. Come on we better get going."   
She said with a smile as she grabbed Gene's arm and they boarded the   
ship.  
  
"What do you mean "Giving her a wedding present"?"   
  
"Oh you'll see signs in about a month or two." Gene thought for a   
minute then caught on and smiled.  
  
"Oh ok." He said when the hatch closed.  
  
"Hey Sasami what did Washu mean?" Jim asked. Sasami smiled.  
  
"As Washu said. You'll see. Now lets go." She said walking in their   
ship as Jim followed.  
  
"Yeah we better go to Ryok-Ohki." Ken-Ohki said.  
  
"Yeah I can't wait to get back to earth." She said as they both entered   
their ship. After everyone was ready the ships all launched and headed   
for earth.  
  
Authors Note: Well I hoped you liked this chapter it took me forever to   
write so send comments or criticism to Bomberini@aol.com.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. No Need for Confusion Ch6: Tokimi's Powe...

  
Disclaimer: I of course do not own any of these characters someone else   
designed and created them. I am not doing this for money so please   
don't sue me I'm totally broke anyway.  
  
  
No Need For Confusion-Chapter 6: Tokimi's Power...  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko's ship arrived first in the middle of the night   
followed shortly by the others. Everyone got out looking beat save Ryoko, Washu, and Sasami.  
  
(Yaaawwwnnn) "Uggh I'm beat. How about you Ryoko?"  
  
"Oh no Tenchi I'm not tired at all and I'm not letting you sleep for anything."   
She said with an evil smile.  
  
" Uuuggghhh... Ryoko I just don't have the strength or   
endurance."  
  
"Oh don't worry I'll make sure that doesn't last long." She said still   
with a devilish smirk.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You'll see Tenchi. You remember seeing Washu give me something right?"  
  
"Yeah what was it."  
  
"Oh just wait till we get to the room."  
  
"All right." He said with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Hey are you guys just going to stand there or are you going in?"   
Sasami yelled. "Don't you know that it's winter here now. A few days on   
Jurai is a few months here." Ryoko and Tenchi both looked around at the   
snow.  
  
"Wait why is time slower on Jurai?"  
  
"Well even though members of the Jurai family live extremely long lives   
because of the sap from Tsunami the space tree the general public   
doesn't and their lifespan is shorter than an earthlings. So time was   
slowed down so people don't age as fast." Ryoko shivered from noticing   
the cold and how she hated it.  
  
"What's wrong Ryoko?" Tenchi asked when he noticed her shivering.  
  
"It's this damn cold it reminds me of the cave and I hate thinking   
about that place." Tenchi pulled her closer to where her head was   
resting on his chest and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Don't worry Ryoko I'm here. Let's go inside." She looked up and smiled   
and they all went in with Noboyuki coming last crying with Yosho just   
rolling his eyes. Noboyuki met Washu inside.  
  
"Noboyuki now that Ryoko and Tenchi are married I think we need to make   
some adjust ions to the house and I say we start tomorrow."  
  
"Well all right Miss Washu."  
  
"LISTEN IT'S JUST WASHU!"  
  
"Geez all right don't get so mad. Gene are you going to help?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"Great now lets all go to bed."  
  
"Wait. Ryoko here." Washu said throwing Ryoko a small object that   
looked like a calculator.  
  
"Thanks but... What is it?"  
  
"Just put it on the bedroom door and press the red button otherwise   
none of us will get any sleep. Sasami, Ryo-Ohki get back here." Washu   
said tossing Sasami and Ryo-Ohki the same device she had given a Ryoko   
along with what looked like some sort of liquid.  
  
"Thanks Washu. Goodnight." Ryo-Ohki and Sasami said as they went up the   
stairs to their room followed by Ken-Ohki and Jim.  
  
"Well I'll see you two later I'm going to bed."  
  
"Yeah night Tenchi, night Ryoko." Gene said and followed Washu.  
  
"Well let's go Ryoko." He said as they both went up the stairs. Tenchi   
went in the room first Ryoko made sure to attach Washu's device and   
pressed the red button. Afterwards she saw Tenchi talking inside the   
room but couldn't here him outside. She smiled and mouthed the words   
"thanks mom" and went in.  
  
"Ryoko what was that thing Washu slipped you after the wedding...   
Ryoko?" Tenchi looked out and saw Ryoko but she apparently didn't hear   
him. She stepped in and he tried again. "Ryoko what did Washu give you   
right after the wedding."   
  
"Oh is that what you were asking before?"  
  
"Wait you heard me? Why didn't you answer?"  
  
"I didn't hear you I saw your mouth move Washu's little device blocks   
sound from leaving the room."  
  
"Oh that's what she meant. Well what's the other thing?"  
  
"You mean this." She said holding a vile of glowing light blue liquid.   
"It will completely revitalize a person's strength and make him feel   
completely refreshed."  
  
"Oh that's what you were so happy about. Always count on Washu." He   
said with a smile.  
  
"That and the fact that it gives the person more energy than they   
originally had."  
  
"Oh you're a bad girl."   
  
"I know." She said giving him a long passionate kiss as Tenchi started   
to slip her dress off. "Wait Tenchi. You have to take this first or   
you'll won't make it to tomorrow." She said handing him the vile. He   
downed it as quickly as he could and immediately started where he had   
left off.  
  
"Gene you know with a push of a button I can turn off those sound   
absorbers."  
  
"You wouldn't. Would you?"   
  
"Why not you know how much Noboyuki wants to video tape Tenchi and   
Ryoko will have figured out what those do and will not be worried about   
making to much noise and will probably "Experiment" with other things   
so I think I'll help Noboyuki out."  
  
"But once you've cut it off won't they stop immediately?"  
  
"Not if I cut all of them off at the same time and warn Noboyuki ahead   
of time." Washu said typing something on her holo-top and Noboyuki's   
face appeared on the screen.  
  
"Whah! Washu don't do that."  
  
"Sorry. I think I have the ability to get you something you want. Maybe   
a video tape of Ryoko and Tenchi... Well commencing in certain   
"activities"."  
  
"Really Washu how?"  
  
"Go get your video camera and be ready for a lot of noise all right."  
  
"Ok Washu." Noboyuki said leaving and returning five minutes later.  
  
"Ok get ready." Washu said turning off the screen.  
  
"Washu why are you bothering to turn off the sound absorbers when   
Noboyuki knows?"  
  
"Well all the noise will cause confusion and Ryoko and Tenchi are to   
preoccupied to notice and when they do it will already be to late. Now   
here goes." Washu said pushing a button. The house suddenly erupted   
with so much noise that Washu wasn't even prepared. Noboyuki got what   
he wanted and more. When Ryoko noticed the sound she unwillingly looked   
away from Tenchi to see Noboyuki and his camcorder.   
  
"Tenchi get off your dad." She said as they rolled off of each other   
and pulled the covers over them.  
  
"DAD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Tenchi yelled over all the other noise.  
  
"Aw don't mind me son just keep on going that was an interesting   
style."  
  
"You hentai!" Ryoko said threatening Noboyuki with an energy ball.  
  
"Aw well I got what I wanted see ya." He said running as fast as he   
could.  
  
"Oh come back here you..." Ryoko said starting to get up when Tenchi   
stopped her.  
  
"Don't worry let him keep it. Besides lets not let him spoil our   
"fun"."  
  
"You're right Tenchi. Washu turn that damn thing back on now!" Ryoko   
yelled as the device started back up. "That's better." She said   
wrapping her arms around Tenchi once again.  
  
Back in Washu's lab Gene and Washu were laughing uncontrollably.   
"That was good Washu Noboyuki was hilarious."  
  
"Yeah that and how everyone was caught off guard and how they must   
feel."  
  
"Then how come we aren't doing the same dear?" Gene said coming up   
behind Washu and wrapping his arms around his wife's waist.  
  
"Oh Gene you're being so forward."  
  
"What's wrong you don't like that?"  
  
"Oh no. Come on aren't you gonna continue?" Gene smiled and started to   
slip Washu's kimono over her shoulders.  
  
The next day.  
  
(yyyyawwwwnn) "Uggh what an incredible night. Oooohhh I'm   
exhausted." Tenchi said looking over at his peacefully sleeping wife.   
"I don't deserve someone as wonderful as her." Tenchi said wrapping his   
arms around Ryoko.  
  
"I thought I told you not to say things like that." She said turning   
over and putting her arms around Tenchi's neck.  
  
"Well it's true."  
  
"That's your point of view personally I think I'm the luckiest girl in   
the world."  
  
"As long as you're happy."  
  
"Something smells good. Looks like Sasami's got breakfast ready."  
  
"Wow I thought she'd be to tired to do anything."  
  
"Tenchi she's a goddess, what do you expect."  
  
"I guess you're right. Come on lets go get breakfast." He said as they   
both got dressed and went downstairs. Jim met them half way.  
  
"Tenchi I was wondering if I could talk to you privately for a minute?"  
  
"Sure Jim. Ryoko you go on down I'll be right there. Now what's up?"  
  
"Well... You know how Ryoko can take care and fight for herself but you   
still don't like her to and you insist on doing the fighting?"  
  
"Yeah." Tenchi said with a smile.  
  
"Well Sasami can take care of herself but... I want to be able to fight   
for her like you do for Ryoko. So I was wondering if you could train me   
like your grandfather did you?"  
  
"Well I have completed my training so I guess I can train you and   
Sasami and Ryoko can watch."  
  
"No! I don't want Sasami to know yet."  
  
"Well suit yourself. Meet me at the shrine in two hours."  
  
"All right thanks Tenchi."  
  
"No problem now lets go eat." He said as they walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Jim what did you ask Tenchi?"  
  
"uhhh... Nothing Sasami."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Oh Sasami I'll need a pack lunch for today. I have to go to the   
shrine."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Grandpa needs me for something."  
  
"Ok Tenchi I'll have one ready. Now sit down and eat."  
  
"Yeah I'm starving and it smells wonderful." He said sitting down   
beside Ryoko. Everything went normal during breakfast. Tenchi left for   
the shrine right after finishing and Ryoko followed.  
  
"Tenchi what did Jim ask you anyway?"  
  
"Well you know how I hate you having to fight even though you're   
perfectly able to take care of yourself."  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm starting to understand."  
  
"Well Jim wants to do the same and so he asked me to train him."  
  
"And being your sweet self you said yes." Ryoko finished for him. "So   
why didn't Jim come with us?"  
  
"He's meeting us in an hour and a half."  
  
"So why did we come so early?"  
  
"He doesn't want Sasami to know and I didn't want her to suspect   
anything."  
  
"Oh he's being so sweet. Even though Sasami will be pissed when she   
finally finds out."  
  
"You've got that right."  
  
"Tenchi what are you doing here?" Came Yosho's voice.  
  
"Grandpa do you have to keep your young form?"  
  
"What's wrong with me wanting to stay like this?"  
  
"Oh whatever. I'm here because I'm going to train Jim. He'll be here in   
about an hour and a half."  
  
"Oh so you're following in your grandfather's footsteps."  
  
"No I'm just training Jim."  
  
"Well are you good enough to be the master?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Well prove it. Ryoko now has all three gems spar with her."  
  
"WHAT! She's my wife you don't expect me to..."  
  
"Oh come on Tenchi it's not like we're going to be using real weapons."  
  
"I'll spar with you but I won't attack you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You're my wife."  
  
"Whatever Tenchi."  
  
"All right here you two." Yosho said throwing two bokkens towards Ryoko   
and Tenchi who picked them up and got in a battle stance. "Hai!" Yosho   
yelled signaling them to begin. Ryoko charged and attacked Tenchi but   
not with her normal force that she would attack anyone else with.   
Tenchi had no intention of attacking her at all just fend her off.  
  
"Tenchi this is like the first time we met at your school."  
  
"Why did you attack me then anyway?" He said parrying her attack.  
  
"Well it made me mad when you ran away from me at the cave. Besides I   
was just playing with you trying to get you in a corner so I could talk   
to you and... Well other things... You know."  
  
"Well at the cave you were a mummy trying to kiss me. Had you been your   
normal self I wouldn't have run. WHOA!" Tenchi said nearly receiving a   
blow to the chest.  
  
"Well I used all my power to be able to leave the cave in my astral   
form. That's how I met you. I saw a woman one day carrying a baby who   
looked my way and actually saw and smiled at me and when your mother   
died you came running to the cave and I comforted you even though you   
had lost your ability to see me you still acted like you could feel me   
there."  
  
"Ryoko why didn't you ever tell... Ow!" Tenchi said after receiving a   
blow to the head.  
  
"Tenchi you let your emotions control you." Yosho said.  
  
"Yeah... Sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it. You're still good enough to train Jim."  
  
"Hey what are you two doing up here?" Came Ryo-Ohki's voice as she and   
Ken-Ohki walked up to the shrine.  
  
"Waiting for Jim. Tenchi's going to train him. He wants to protect   
Sasami isn't that cute?"  
  
"That's so brave of him he's so cute."  
  
"Hey what do you mean cute?" Ken-Ohki asked.  
  
"Don't worry Ken-Ohki. He's not as cute as you." She said giving him a   
kiss.  
  
"I shouldn't have told him two hours. Hey Ryo-Ohki could you go get him   
without telling Sasami?"  
  
"Sure Tenchi." She said then disappeared.  
  
"Hey I didn't know she could do that too."  
  
"Of course Tenchi. She and Ken-Ohki are linked to Washu."  
  
"Oh." Tenchi said as Ryo-Ohki reappeared holding Jim's arm.  
  
"Here he is."  
  
"Hey what's up can't you warn me a little bit? You're a lot like   
Ashia."  
  
"Well that's because their two species are very closely related... And   
because Ryo-Ohki has been hanging around her a little to much." Washu   
said who had apparently caught on to the scheme.  
  
"Hey Washu will you please stay with Sasami? She's going to figure it   
out when she notices we're all gone."  
  
"No she won't Tenchi. We're all back at the house."  
  
"What? Washu are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine Tenchi."  
  
"Then explain how we're in two places at once."  
  
"Well Ryoko, Ryo-Ohki, Ken-Ohki, and I have the doppleganger ability   
and Sasami knows you're gone and Jim said he was going to help me in my   
lab."  
  
"Oh. Very good Washu."  
  
"Thank you Tenchi."  
  
"Well Jim are you ready to begin?"  
  
"Yeah lets go."  
  
"All right pick up a bokken." Jim did so. "Now we're not going to spar   
today of course. First you have to learn the routine."  
  
"All right I'm ready." Tenchi nodded and he went through every step   
till Jim was familiar with them, which took about three hours. Tenchi   
put his bokken down and started walking away. "Is that all? Are we done   
for today?"  
  
"No I'm done for today. This was your lesson now you have to practice   
and get better and tomorrow we'll work with balance and practice the   
routine again."  
  
"Wait when do I come back to the house?"  
  
"When you can no longer hold your eyes open."  
  
"Geez! Well I've gotta do it." Jim said going back to his practice and   
Tenchi headed down the steps with Ryoko's arm rapped around his and her   
head on his shoulder.  
  
"You're starting to sound like your grandfather Tenchi." Ryoko said   
looking up at him.  
  
"Really was I that bad?"  
  
"No not as strict as him... But close."  
  
"Well I learned from him."   
  
"Yeah well don't start acting like him all the time."  
  
"Don't worry Ryoko I don't think I'll be able to stand myself if I did   
that."  
  
"Neither would I. Oh! I forgot I have to get rid of the doppleganger." She said closing her   
eyes as the other Ryoko phased in and assimilated with the real one.  
  
"Hey why didn't you eat your lunch Tenchi?"  
  
"It's for Jim not me he has to eat sometime. I'll just get some rice balls."  
  
"Speaking of Jim what are you going to tell Sasami?"  
  
"That I managed to push my chores onto Jim."  
  
"You'll regret that statement."  
  
"I know." Tenchi said entering the house. He walked in as quietly as he could to try and get by without Sasami seeing or hearing. His hopes were in vain.  
  
"Hey Tenchi where's Jim?"  
  
"Oh... Jim... Yeah well Sasami I kind of "gave" him my chores."  
  
"You mean pushed them on him." Ryoko added with a smirk. WHAM!  
  
"Somehow I knew that was coming."   
  
"Yeah well good for you. Now why weren't you prepared?" Sasami said as she looked at Tenchi who was holding his crotch in pain.  
  
"I have no idea. Ryoko would you please go get me an ice pack?"  
  
"Yeah all right... Even though I'd rather cool them down myself."  
  
"Wait till tonight my dear."  
  
"But Teeennnnccchhhiii! That's to long of a wait."  
  
"I know but if there's one thing I've learned from grandpa it's patience." Ryoko gave him a skeptic look. "All right I don't have any self-control or patience." She nodded and started to walk upstairs. "Hey Ryoko where are you going?"  
  
"Oh just to change into something that might change your mind and get you an ice pack." She said as she started up the stairs making a swinging motion with her hips to attract   
even more of Tenchi's attention and satisfaction. (Hey is that even possible?)  
  
"I have no idea." Tenchi said who was in a trance and now was totally oblivious to the pain in his   
crotch anymore. Ryoko came back and saw Tenchi.  
  
"Tenchi... Tenchi... Boy I'm good."  
  
"Oh! Ryoko thanks. Hey when did you get those close? Come on I like to use my   
imagination a bit." He said referring to the lack of covering she had.  
  
"A wedding present... From Noboyuki."  
  
"What my dad gave you that? I've got to remember to thank him." He said as Sasami re-  
entered the room.  
  
"Whoa Sasami you're not going to kick me again are you?"  
  
"If you don't watch it I will. I want to know Tenchi. Just how chores did you give Jim?"  
  
"Well he'll probably be here after dinner so save him a plate."  
  
"What?! Just how many chores did you give him?"  
  
"Well all of them and I had to make sure he was doing it right."  
  
"AND JUST HOW DID YOU MANAGE THAT?"  
  
"Washu." He said hanging his head.  
  
"WASHU! I'LL KILL HER!!!!!!" Sasami said heading for Washu's lab.  
  
"Oh crap! Ryoko get to Washu before Sasami does." Tenchi said in a whisper.  
  
"All right!" She said phasing away and appeared right in front of Gene and Washu...   
Well... Doing... Ya know. "Oh Washu I didn't need to see that. Well just close off access   
to this place Sasami's coming and she's pissed."  
  
"Damn it Why'd you have to interrupt us?"  
  
"Would you rather Sasami have walked in firing energy spheres at you?"  
  
"You're right I'll take care of it." She said closing her eyes.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"I'm using my powers to keep her out. Come on do you really think my machinery will   
keep Sasami out. It wouldn't even keep Mihoshi out."  
  
"Well I guess you're right."  
  
"Ryoko leave now."  
  
"Glad to." She said disappearing. Washu opened her eyes after a few minutes.   
  
"All right that's done."  
  
"Hey Washu what wedding present did you give Ryoko? I won't say anything."  
  
"Well it turned out that Tenchi and Ryoko weren't compatible sooo..."  
  
"Oh won't she be surprised after last night."  
  
"You got it."  
  
"Washu why haven't we had a child?"  
  
"Hmmmm. I don't kn... Wait! Ryoko and I are still somehow linked not in mind but still   
body. Ryoko also was formed from a combination of the masses and my egg cells same   
with Ryo-Ohki and Ken-Ohki only changed so that it was male..."  
  
"Whoa, Whoa! Washu I don't understand I don't completely understand what you just   
said and also Ken-Ohki said he belonged to Nagi."  
  
"Yes Kagato gave it to Nagi to make sure Ryo-Ohki was as unhappy as Ryoko. Gene I'll   
have to research this before I can say anything."  
  
"All right. Now where were we?"  
  
"Oh I think you can figure that out." She said wrapping her arms around Gene.  
  
"So Ryoko how'd it go?" Tenchi asked as Ryoko appeared in front of him.  
  
"For Washu good. For us, when Sasami can't get to Washu, BAD."  
  
"Well lets go for a walk."  
  
"That's a good idea Tenchi." She purred seductively. (Ok I know that's new but I needed   
to add it.)  
  
"TENCHI!!!!!" Came Sasami's enraged voice.  
  
"Ryoko fast get away please." He said as Ryoko wrapped her arms around his neck and   
they locked in a passionate kiss as Ryoko teleported them both away.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!! I can't get this!" Jim said in frustration.  
  
"Here let me help." Yosho said.  
  
"Thank you Lord Yosho."  
  
"Ah, just Yosho. Now what's the problem?"  
  
"Well I just can't seem to do these maneuvers in sequence."  
  
"Here let me show you." He said as he did them like it was a daily chore. (Which is pretty   
much true.)  
  
"But how."  
  
"You need to concentrate on moving your body smoothly concentrating on fluid   
movements."  
  
"That's easy for you to say."  
  
"It's harder for you because you waited till you were eighteen to start you get impatient   
easily."  
  
"Nineteen." Jim corrected.  
  
"Whatever. Now try again. Slowly this time."  
  
"All right." Jim said as he started the routine. He did it close to flawlessly. "How'd I do it   
this time."  
  
"You just needed to talk to someone you've been here by yourself for two and a half   
hours."  
  
"Whoa I bet Sasami's pissed. I wonder what Tenchi told her?" Right as Jim said that   
Tenchi and Ryoko appeared in mid-air engaged in a kiss. They broke away and answered   
his question.  
  
"I told her I pushed my chores onto you and I got kicked out of the house. So how are   
you doing?"  
  
"Well Yosho had to help me."  
  
"Hey sorry I just left you because that's what grandpa did to me. So grandpa how'd he   
do?"  
  
"Very well now that he's got it."  
  
"Great then we'll start the next part tomorrow. Just to warn you it's tough. Now keep   
practicing."  
  
  
"What... But... Where are you going?"  
  
"Well uuuhhh... We were just going to take a walk through the woods."  
  
"Walk my ass. You're just going out there far away to get some nookie Tenchi." Jim said   
with a smile.  
  
"Well uhhh... I mean." Tenchi said turning bright red. "Ryoko lets go." He said grabbing   
on to her as she was about to teleport them away. "Oh and Jim when we get back you can   
go."   
  
"I think I'll fall asleep before that happens." He said as Tenchi and Ryoko disappeared.   
"Yosho will you stay?"  
  
"Yeah I think I will."  
  
"Yeah! Did you just say yeah? Yosho I think that young form's given you an attitude."  
  
"Yeah I'm going to try on some of the girls next."  
  
"Yeah right Yosho there aren't any girls available here." Jim said as he practiced his   
routine.  
  
"Well soon I'll get my chance just you see." Right as Yosho said that a whistling noise   
went through the air. "What is that?" Yosho asked to no one in particular. They both   
looked up to see Mihoshi's ship Yukinojo hurdling towards their location. *SPLASH!*   
  
The Yukinojo crashed into the pond.   
  
"Well looks like you'll get your chance Yosho."  
  
"You know what. I think I'll pass." He said as a scream rang out. Only Yosho looked   
startled Jim however saw it as an everyday thing. "Jim do you think Mihoshi's hurt?"  
  
"Mihoshi nothing. That's Ryoko's voice." Yosho turned red and started laughing.   
  
"I don't see what's so funny. This means she's only on her third or fourth orgasm and I   
have about two more hours to train." That set Yosho off he bawled over laughing.  
  
"Oh those two." He managed to spit out.  
  
"That's what Sasami usually says." Jim said as Yosho regained his composure.   
WWWWWWWWHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! "Now that's Mihoshi."  
  
"Well I'll go meet her."   
  
"All right bring her up here." Jim said as Yosho jumped every step of the shrine.  
  
"WWWHHHAAAAHHH!!!! I did it aggaaiinn!!!" Mihoshi wailed as Yosho landed   
right in front of her. "Huh who are you?!" She said whipping out her pistol. "What are   
you doing at Tenchi's house? You look a lot look Tenchi but I know it can't be him."  
  
"What are you talking about Mihoshi? I'm Tenchi's grandfather."  
  
"What? You can't fool me. Tenchi's grandfather's an old man."  
  
"Uhhh!" Yosho said shaking his head as he reverted to his old form and voice. "Now do   
you believe me Mihoshi?"  
  
"Oh it is you." She said giving him a hug. When she released him he was back to his   
young form.  
  
"Yes it is Mihoshi. Now what are you doing back here?"  
  
"Well I missed Tenchi and Ryoko's wedding because of an assignment and decided to   
come see everyone. Speaking of everyone where are the newly weds?" Yosho went red.  
  
"Uuuhh... Well they went for a walk and..." Yosho was cut off by a scream of pleasure   
from Ryoko that came from the mountains.  
  
"Oh I see well where are Washu and Gene?"  
  
"In Washu's lab I suppose. But Jim asked that you come to the shrine and watch him   
train."  
  
"All right that sounds fun."  
  
"What did you say about Jim?" Came Sasami's voice.  
  
"Time to go Mihoshi!" He said as he grabbed her and jumped into the air.  
  
"Darn it what are they up to?" Sasami said and went back inside.   
  
Yosho and Mihoshi landed at the shrine to see Jim going through the routine perfectly.   
  
"Very good Jim you've mastered the routine... But can you perform them accurately in   
fast paced combat?"  
  
"You've got to be kidding. Oh hey Mihoshi."  
  
"Hi Jim it's so good to see you."   
  
"Don't worry you'll be fine. Besides you're only practicing balance tomorrow and that has   
very little to do with the routine only the basic sword techniques which you learned at the   
beginning of the routine. Now can you handle this?" Yosho said summoning the Tenchi-  
Ken. "Here this will answer a few questions."  
  
"Wait that will attack anyone who touches it that is not of the royal family." He said as   
Yosho threw it at him. He reluctantly caught it and to his relief it accepted him. "What?   
I'm not part of the royal family."  
  
"No but it's telling your future. It can't always do this, only if it's clear and very probable   
can it tell the future."  
  
"Tell the future? Yosho you're starting to sound like your old self again. What exactly do   
you mean."  
  
"Well it doesn't outright say it you have to assume. But this isn't an assumption this is   
clear as a bell. As you know the only way to become a part of the royal family is to marry   
a member of the royal family and Sasami is a member of the royal family."  
  
"Wait! You mean?" Yosho nodded.   
"WWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Jim yelled   
at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Ok, ok, keep it down. So when are you going to propose?"  
  
"That's so sweet Sasami and Jim getting married." Mihoshi said breaking down into tears.  
  
"I've got a good idea. I don't want to much controversy sooo..."  
  
"I get the idea I won't say anything."  
  
"Thanks." Jim said as a worn out Tenchi and Ryoko appeared. "It sounded like you had   
fun. They both turned beet red and nodded.  
  
"Well Jim time to go." Tenchi said. "Tomorrow the real work begins and I'll be with you   
the whole time."  
  
"Hey no fair Tenchi, what about me." Ryoko said dropping Tenchi and putting on her   
pitiful look.  
  
"Yaaaahhhh!" Tenchi said falling down. "Ow! Don't worry Ryoko you know I always   
treat you well." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah well can we just go?"  
  
"All right. Goodnight grandpa."  
  
"Goodnight Tenchi."  
  
"Oh Mihoshi I didn't see you when did you get here?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Well about ten minutes or something I don't know." Mihoshi stuttered.  
  
"Same old Mihoshi." Ryoko said with a laugh.  
  
"Ok can we just go? I'd like to see Sasami she's probably pissed."  
  
"That's an understatement Jim." Tenchi said wincing at the sound of Sasami's name.   
Tenchi then motioned for everyone to follow.  
  
When they got down Sasami was waiting for them and gave Tenchi a look that she   
would kill in an instant.  
  
"Ehehe high Sasami you're not still mad are you?"  
  
"You're not that lucky Tenchi."  
  
"Ooh boy." He said with a sigh.  
  
"Ah Sasami let him off. I'm back."  
  
"Oh Jim you're finally back." She said running up and giving him a passionate kiss.  
  
"All right you to I'm going to bed I'm beat." Tenchi said as her turned to leave.  
  
"Yeah you should be."  
  
"What? Why should he be tired Jim? You did all of his chores."  
  
"Sasami you know why." He said giving her a smile.  
  
"No I don't I've been having trouble using my powers because of some type of   
intervention."  
  
"Well you can probably guess why."  
  
"Oooohhh. I get it." She said with a smile.  
  
"Sasami can we go to bed early? I'm worn out as well."  
  
"Sure." She said not looking to happy. "Oh and Tenchi." Sasami said right before Tenchi   
rounded the corner.  
  
"Yes Sasami?"  
  
"If you do that again you will regret it."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of." He said then turned back toward his room with Ryoko close   
behind. Sasami looked around and saw Mihoshi.  
  
"Oh hi Mihoshi! When did you get here?"  
  
"About fifteen minutes ago."  
  
"I'm so glad to see you!" She said giving her a hug.  
  
"Me too Sasami."  
  
"Oh hi Mihoshi." Came Ken-Ohki's voice as he opened the refrigerator door.  
  
"Hey did someone say Mihoshi?" Ryo-Ohki asked walking in the kitchen.  
  
"Oh Ryo-Ohki Ken-Ohki I forgot you two had teenage forms now."  
  
"Wow it really is Mihoshi." Ryo-Ohki said running over and giving her a hug.  
  
"Mihoshi don't think me rude for not giving you a hug it's just..."  
  
"That you're a guy and it doesn't feel right hugging anyone but Ryo-Ohki right?"   
Mihoshi finished for him. Sasami and Ryo-Ohki just stared at her.  
  
"Ok is everyone sure that's really Mihoshi?" Sasami asked doubting her now active   
powers.  
  
"Oh it's me all right I'm still a bubble brain just not as bad at times."  
  
"Ok that really doesn't sound like you but I guess you have learned. See ya Mihoshi."   
Sasami said as she went in the living room to get Jim and then off to bed.  
  
"I'll see you later Ryo-Ohki I'm going to go see Washu."  
  
"All right bye Mihoshi."  
  
"Now where was Washu's room in here? I know I stumbled into it once." Mihoshi   
said back to her old self. "Ah here it is. Hey what's this shield in front of the door.   
Hmmm." Mihoshi pondered it for a while, then a thought came to her. She reached for   
her cube and started fumbling with it. "Oh you stupid thing what's wrong?" She said   
getting frustrated and throwing the cube at it. Upon impact the force field dropped and   
Mihoshi picked up her cube and walked in.  
  
"WWWWHHHHHAAAHH!!!" Washu screamed pulling the covers over herself and   
Gene.  
  
"Oh my I'm so sorry Miss Washu I didn't know."  
  
"How... Did... You... Do that?" Washu asked her voice shaking with astonishment and   
anger. "That field was created by my goddess powers it's impossible for anyone but me   
to get through."  
  
"I don't know Washu I just got here and wanted to say hi. I'm sorry   
WHHAAHHHAHA!!" Mihoshi wailed.  
  
"Mihoshi it's ok. You are a curse but you're still a good friend."  
  
"You know what I'm really confused here." Gene said speaking up for the first time.  
  
"Don't worry dear. Mihoshi let me get some clothes on." She said waving her hand in the   
air as clothes appeared on her body and she floated out of the bed. "Mihoshi I'm very glad to see   
you." She said embracing the GP officer in a hug.  
  
"Sniff. Thank you Washu I'm glad to see you too."  
  
"Now lets go. Gene get some clothes on and come out."  
  
"All right see ya in a minute." He said as Washu and Mihoshi walked out.  
  
"Hmmm. It seems Ryoko and Tenchi for once aren't having sex before they go to sleep   
probably do to their little escapade in the woods. This is a perfect time to tell Ryoko   
something." Washu said as they approached Tenchi and Ryoko's bedroom. She opened   
the door knowing that they were still awake cuddling. "Hey Tenchi. Mind if I see Ryoko   
for a minute?"  
  
"Oh Washu well it's up to Ryoko not me."  
  
"All right I'm coming mom."  
  
"Wow Ryoko called you mom on her own." Mihoshi said.  
  
"Yes Mihoshi a lot has happened. Now could you excuse us for a moment?"  
  
"Oh sure." Mihoshi said running off.  
  
"Ryoko listen I want you to cut back on the sex a bit."  
  
"WHAT?! Why? Mom you've got to be kidding."  
  
"No Ryoko I don't know if to much exhilaration will affect you abnormally at this time."  
  
"What do you mean? I feel fine."  
  
"Oh you'll find out soon just do what I said."  
  
"Hey you may be my mother but I'm two thousand years old and I can take care of   
myself."  
  
"Listen missy I'm your mother and the number on scientific genius in the universe, oh   
and don't forget a goddess as well. I know what's best and no you're not going to win   
this argument."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Ah now do as I say and get back in there Tenchi's waiting."  
  
"Oooohhh! All right."  
  
"Good girl Little Ryoko."  
  
"Don't call me little. Goodnight mom." She said phasing through the door. Washu shook   
her head.  
  
"Oh my daughter is such a handful." She sighed and walked back to her lab.  
  
  
The Next Day...  
  
Breakfast was going smoothly for Tenchi. Sasami had not mentioned anything about yesterday and was seriously hoping he could make it out with all of his body parts still attached to his body. {Ryoko I need you to get Jim to the shrine without Sasami seeing. I'll try to make it out after without her seeing or asking me any questions.}  
  
{Sure Tenchi. You better be real discrete about this or you might find a very important part of your body missing.} Ryoko answered back as Tenchi gulped loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"What's wrong Tenchi?" Sasami asked. Tenchi nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of her voice.  
  
"What... There's nothing wrong... Whatever gave you that idea?"  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?" She asked giving him a look that meant death if he was lying. Ryoko started to snicker at how Tenchi looked.  
  
"Hey just what are you laughing at?" Tenchi asked her.  
  
"Nothing it's just the look on your face... It's hysterical."  
  
"Ryoko this is not a laughing matter. Now I think you need to be somewhere in a few minutes." Taking a quick look at her and then an even quicker look at Jim. He thanked whatever god was listening that Sasami didn't notice. Suddenly Washu came through her lab door.  
  
"I heard that Tenchi."  
  
"What do you mean Washu?"  
  
"I'll tell you later. Jim could I see you?" She said winking at Ryoko and Tenchi. Jim noticed.  
  
"Sure Washu." He said following her into the lab. Ryoko teleported away about five minutes later.  
  
"Now where's she going?" Sasami asked starting to get suspicious.  
  
"Uhh... I have no idea Sasami I need to go get my chores done."  
  
"Tenchi why do you have to do chores? You're twenty four years old, you don't look a day over eighteen I'll admit that but still."  
  
"I have no idea. I don't have a job because I'm the emporer of Jurai but grandpa says he had to do the chores for six hundred and eighty eight years and that I'm no exception."  
  
"Oh well that's my brother for you." She said with a sigh.  
  
"That's kind of funny." Tenchi said with a slight chuckle.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"That's the first time I've ever heard you consider Yosho as your brother."  
  
"Well now that he's in his young form it's a bit easier."  
  
"Yeah and it's a bit harder for me to call him grandpa. Hey Sasami you're about nine hundred years old right?" Sasami shot him an angry glare. "Uh oh." He said hanging his head. Sasami's expression softened.  
  
"Actually Tenchi eight hundred and fifty seven I just accelerated my bodies physical image to match Jim's. Why?"  
  
"Well when you first arrived you had the body of a thirteen year old but you were still older than me. Why did I age normally at first?"  
  
"Well Tenchi do you remember when you were blown up during the battle with the Souja?" Tenchi nodded. "Well you were killed and as you know Tsunami resurrected you therefore bestowing some of her greatest goddess powers including eternal life with eternal youth, So you stopped aging at early seventeen like I have same with Jim and Ryoko. If you want you can also change your age form."  
  
"Wow thanks Sasami. Listen I'll tell you something since you answered my question. Jim wasn't doing my chores yesterday. I won't tell you what we were doing but he'll have to continue for a while. Don't get angry he's doing this for you." Sasami looked shocked. She closed her eyes and concentrated. When she opened them she had a confused and worried look. "What's wrong Sasami?"  
  
"I can't find out what you were doing. Something's blocking my goddess powers."  
  
"Well that's all the better. He doesn't want you to know yet he wants it to be a surprise."  
  
"All right Tenchi."  
  
"Now do not go anywhere near the steps please."  
  
"Hey I said all right. Now get out of here before I take out any anger I have right now on you."  
  
"Gone." He said dashing out the door. Sasami shook her head and started cleaning up.  
  
Tenchi met Ryoko and Jim up at the shrine along with Washu and Mihoshi.  
  
"Hey I'm here."  
  
"Finally. What took you so long?" Jim asked.  
  
"I had to tell Sasami what we were actually doing up here."  
  
"WHAT? I asked you not to tell."  
  
"Just kidding Jim I told her that you were doing something for her and not to come up here."  
  
"Well I guess that's ok. But won't she be able to use her powers?"  
  
"No something's interfering with them. Which is why I need your advice Washu. You're a goddess do you know what it could be..." Tenchi stopped when he noticed the smirk on Washu's face. "Washu some how I know this is your doing."  
  
"Yes it is Tenchi. She won't be able to as long as I intervene. Since I'm older than Tsunami I'm more powerful and skilled. The only way she could overcome my influence is if Mihoshi finds a way and tells her."  
  
"Why do you say that mom?"  
  
"Well Ryoko Mihoshi somehow penetrated that force field I created with my powers."  
  
"Bwahaahahahah. Oh that is our Mihoshi all right always able to outsmart the greatest scientific genius in the universe, goddess, and my mom."  
  
"Hey she can't outsmart me she just stumbles in somehow."  
  
"Oh ssuuuurreee. You just don't want to admit it... (Boom!) Ow what was that for?"  
  
"For mocking your mommy Little Ryoko." Tenchi started laughing at the chard Ryoko. BOOM!  
  
"Owwwww... Hey you laughed at me earlier today what's the big idea?"  
  
"I'm your wife I'm aloud to do that, you're not."  
  
"She's got a point Tenchi." Washu said as everyone else nodded. Tenchi lowered his head.  
  
"My mistake." He said as Ryoko phased above him and gave him a kiss on the head.  
  
"It's ok Tenchi dear. Just don't do it again."  
  
"All right. Now can we go to the training ground?"  
  
"Yeah come on!" Jim said and started down. Tenchi came down and saw Jim waiting.  
  
"Ok Jim I'll show you what we're doing and how to do it. Watch carefully."  
  
"All right." Tenchi started by throwing up a small chunk of wood with a string into the air and jumping on the wooden stubs while hitting the chunk with his bokken. Tenchi was demonstrating an amazing show of expertise and balance. Jim waited for a few minutes then became bored of watching. A mischievous grin played on his face as he got an idea.  
  
"Hey Ryoko watch out!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"What?!" Tenchi yelled as he missed his footing and fell face first into the dirt. Ryoko grabbed Jim and threw him up in the air and out of sight.  
  
"Washu make sure he doesn't hit at full speed on his way back through the atmosphere." Washu rolled her eyes.   
  
"All right." She said summoning her laptop and hitting a few keys a type of laser trampoline formed right where he would land. "Well it will still kind of hurt when he lands... but not to bad." She said with a smirk. Tenchi got up and wiped the dust off of him.  
  
"I hate it when people use you to deceive me." He said with a smile.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHH!!!" Came Jim's voice as he descended. He bounced on the trampoline and went right through it. "Ooohh I don't know what hurts worse my but or the effects of the back lash uuhhh. Oh by the way Tenchi your grandfather suggested I do that."  
  
"That sounds like him. Well your turn Jim."  
  
"All right. Please nobody laugh." He said as he started the routine. Tenchi watched with silent amazement.  
  
{Wow he may be messing up but still for his first time this is incredible.}  
  
{Is that right.} Ryoko said through the link.  
  
{Yes he's much better than I was at first it must be because of his motivation and feel of responsibility for Sasami that pushes him to do better. I for one didn't like practicing.}  
  
{Well you're the master.}  
  
{Hey cut that out.}  
  
{All right all right.} After about three hours Jim was becoming remarkably good at this.  
  
"Well Jim that's amazing you accomplished in less than one day what took me two years."  
  
"You're just saying that."  
  
"No I'm not kidding. No let's go over the routine and some strategies."  
  
"All right sounds good to me." They continued to practice the sword routines for fifteen minutes until it was seen that no further training in that area was needed. Then the strategies came that was hard it took Tenchi an hour just to quickly run through all of them once.  
  
"Now Jim you need to memorize these. I know it will be hard but we'll practice for another three hours then we'll stop for the day. Sound good?"  
  
"Sure." They started again and Jim yet again astounded Tenchi he was doing great.  
  
{Hmmm maybe I'm just a great Teacher.}  
  
{Oh you're a great teacher all right but not that good I think he just has a talent at this.}  
  
{You're probably right Ryoko.}  
  
{Of course I'm right.}  
  
{Sorry of course you're right.} He said giving her a wink and she returned the gesture with a smile. After the three hours were up they all walked back to the house.   
  
"Jim I was collecting data on your performance and it seems you have no powers but extreme skill in this area and I'm not just saying that."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yes exceptional. You should be close to Tenchi's level in a month."  
  
"You're kidding!"   
  
"No she's not you are quickly approaching my level."   
  
"YES! This is awesome! Thanks Tenchi."  
  
"Hey glad I could help."  
  
A Month Later.  
  
"Wow Jim you have reached my level. The fact that you can hold your own against me and grandpa is unbelievable. Ready to try again?"  
  
"Yeah bring it on Tenchi!"  
  
"Hai!" Ryoko yelled to start the match Tenchi and Jim battled furiously each one parrying the other no one gaining ground. After a few minutes Tenchi and Jim both swung and stopped their bokkens inches from each others throats.   
  
"Draw!" Ryoko called and flew from her tree. Secretly Sasami was watching the whole thing from a distance with excitement.  
  
"So that's what he wanted to surprise me with." She said running up to him and giving him a big hug and kiss. When they parted Jim looked surprised.  
  
"Sasami! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I was getting impatient and had to know what you were up to."  
  
"Ah well he's as good as me now Sasami." Tenchi said.  
  
"No way. Why did you start this?"  
  
"Because I felt I should be able to protect you like Tenchi does Ryoko."  
  
"Oh that's so sweet Jim. Thank you." She said giving him another kiss. Ryoko started fling toward Tenchi but seemed to be having some difficulty.   
  
"Ryoko what's wrong?" Tenchi asked with concern.  
  
"I... I don't know. I've never felt like this before..." She said as she fell on her knees and clutched her stomach. "I think I'm going to throw up. It doesn't feel like a virus though."  
  
"Hey where's Washu?"  
  
"I can answer that." Gene said walking forward. "Washu feels the same way. Exactly the same."  
  
"Great. Well lets get her to the lab anyway."  
  
"All right. Need any help Tenchi?" Gene asked.  
  
"No I've got everything set up her. You go and tell Washu." Gene nodded and ran ahead. When they arrived Ryoko immediately ran to the bathroom while Tenchi talked to Washu.  
  
"Washu you're a wreck. You seem to have been hit harder by this virus than Ryoko."  
  
"Oh Tenchi this is no virus."  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
"I'll tell you later when I have the full statistics on the situation." She said as Ryoko came out of the bathroom clutching her stomach.  
  
"Ohhh I knew I was going to throw up. Oh Washu do you know what this is?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure but first we need some tests run. Tenchi I'll guide you through it." She said summoning her holo-computer in front of Tenchi. She talked him through it clear enough that he got it on the second try. Two half pipe shaped covers laid themselves over Washu and Ryoko and made a series of beeping noises along with lights and other things. After a while the covers took their place back in the darkness of Washu's lab. Tenchi looked at the screen and scratched his head.  
  
"Uhhh... Washu I have no idea what all of this means." Washu just smiled and made a motion with her fingers and the holo-computer floated to her. She studied it for a while then sighed a happy sigh and shook her head. She snapped her fingers and the holo-computer vanished. "So what was it Washu?"  
  
"Don't worry about it right now Ten..." Washu stopped and hurled all over the place and a huge sweat drop formed on Tenchi's head.  
  
"Yeah sure don't worry about it it's fine that you're throwing up every thirty minutes."  
  
"Yuck... Tenchi really I just need a little more time before I can really tell anything. Now go take Jim back up to the shrine and train for a while. We'll see you later."  
  
"Are you sure you and Ryoko are going to be all right?"  
  
"Yes Tenchi. NOW GO!" Washu said in a tone that meant don't screw with me anymore.  
  
"All right bye!" He said shooting out of the lab door.  
  
Back outside Sasami and Jim were watching TV when Tenchi came bursting out the door. "Whoa! Tenchi what happened?" The two said at the same time.  
  
"Washu chased me out."  
  
"Washu? I thought she was feeling bad." Jim said curious as to what exactly happened.  
  
"Oh she is but it seems no matter how bad the women feel they always have enough strength to chew me out."  
  
"That's for sure." Sasami said with a giggle. "So what's wrong with Ryoko and Washu anyway."  
  
"Sasami is there still something interfering with your powers?" She nodded. "Well she said she needed a little more time before she could tell me anything for sure. She said I should take you to train some more if you're up to it."  
  
"Sure!" Jim said enthusiastically mainly because he wanted to show off in front of Sasami. "Sasami you're going to come too aren't you?"  
  
"Of course Jim."  
  
"Well let's go." Tenchi said walking outside.  
  
Back in Washu's lab.  
  
"So you still don't know for sure what's wrong?" Ryoko asked. Washu gave Ryoko a weird look.  
  
"Ryoko I just said that to get Tenchi out."  
  
"So what's wrong with us?"  
  
"I'll tell you, but first I want to tell you that this will hit me harder than it will you. As a goddess I can't get sick so this type of pain is new to me as well as the dramatic changes in my body you've got to remember it's been eighteen thousand eight hundred years since I've felt like this."  
  
"Wait so this isn't a sickness? And what was that about you having had this bfore?" Washu put her head in her hands and shook it.   
  
"Ryoko you're starting to sound like Mihoshi."  
  
"Hey what's that... Ooowww." Ryoko said as she tried to stand up but was force down by her stomach.  
  
"Uhhh. I thought I made it obvious but I guess I was wrong. Well here's the news. You and I are... Pregnant." Ryoko nearly fainted on the spot.  
  
"Wa... Washu really? You mean it?" She nodded.  
  
"YES... Oww."  
  
"Ryoko don't get to worked up. I'll let you go tell Tenchi but I need to give you something for the stomach aches." She said materializing a small pill. "Take it. It's better than earth's medicine I'll tell you that much." Ryoko and Washu both took one and instantly felt much better.  
  
"Well I'm going to tell Tenchi. You'll probably want to come. Gene will be there and when I tell Tenchi he'll piece two and two together and get an answer that's better than five. Besides you wouldn't want to miss the look on his face."  
  
"You've got that right. All right I'll come along." She said as they both disappeared.  
  
Up at the shrine Tenchi and Jim were giving it all they had. Gene was actually impressed and proud of Jim. Neither were gaining any ground when Ryoko appeared floating by Tenchi, who continued to battle. "Hello Ryoko. You shouldn't... Be up here Washu's going to be mad." He said parrying Jim's sword.  
  
"Nope. Washu's right over there she whipped up some medication for us. Did wonders."  
  
"Well that's great so what was wrong with you?" He said as he lunged at Jim who blocked.  
  
"Oh there's nothing wrong with me. Actually something great happened to me."  
  
"What was that dear?"  
  
"Well...I'm pregnant." She said with glee.  
  
"What?!!!" SMACK!!! Tenchi lost all concentration and Jim impaled him with his bokken knocking the wind out of him.  
  
"Did I hear correctly Ryoko? Did you say you were pregnant?" Jim said helping a very banged up and confused Tenchi to his feet.  
  
"Yeah same goes for me." Tenchi choked out.  
  
"Yes it's true I'm pregnant."  
  
"Uuuhhhh..." Tenchi moaned as he fainted.  
  
"Wait you and Washu were having the same symptoms so that means... Uuuhhh..." Gene moaned and fainted just like Tenchi.  
  
"AHAHA!!!" Washu balled over laughing from behind the tree. "Oh! That was hysterical I got Tenchi and Gene on tape." She said pointing to a hovering camera.  
  
"Great going Washu. Now Sasami would you please get these guys back to the house?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"I would like to but I can't use my powers. Something's blocking them."  
  
"Oh I forgot to release the hold on your powers. Sorry Sasami." Washu said as she closed her eyes then opened them after a few seconds.  
  
"So it was you."  
  
"Yeah I promised Jim you wouldn't be able to find out his little training secret. Now will you please get these boys back to the house?"  
  
"Sure Washu." Sasami said as Tenchi and Gene started hovering right behind Sasami as she walked towards the house.  
  
"Well see ya everybody. Ryoko you take it easy. And don't teleport too much." Washu said disappearing.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm not stupid." Ryoko growled as she too disappeared.  
  
Some time later.  
  
"Ooohhh my head." Tenchi said sitting up off the couch.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean." Gene said sitting in the couches armrest holding his head.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well I was just thinking, it's going to be hell around here with two very dangerous women pregnant."  
  
"When you say dangerous you mean when they're pissed off. Right?"  
  
"Yeah. Oooh now my head hurts even worse."  
  
"Let's drop it. Well I better go see Washu. Bye." Gene said walking into the lab.  
  
"Yeah. See ya." Tenchi waved back as Ryoko appeared. She was radiating with joy, and to Tenchi she looked more beautiful than ever.  
  
(I'm telling you that's not possible. Well don't mind me.)  
  
Tenchi raised his head to meet hers and they locked in a passionate kiss. "So how long?"  
  
"Washu says about seven and a half month's, but I may react differently so even she's not sure."  
  
"I can't believe I'm going to be a daddy. I wonder if I'll be any good at it."  
  
"Oh I'm sure you will."  
  
"Of course he will... At least until the child reaches age eighteen." Washu said as she and Gene exited the lab.  
  
"Why's that?" Asked a confused Tenchi.  
  
"Tenchi the child will age like a normal human. I know you and Ryoko both have immortality but it can't be passed on. The child will have both of your powers combined which will make it extremely powerful."  
  
"Well the how does the baby get immortality?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Once it is eighteen I'll bestow immortality on it."  
  
"Why at eighteen?" Washu rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sasami can you come here for a moment?" Washu called.  
  
"Yes Washu what do you want." She said coming down the stairs  
  
"Well if you had a choice when you were little to age like you did or age like a normal person until you were eighteen then become immortal, which would you choose?"  
  
"That's a weird question Washu. The answers definitely the second one."  
  
"Thanks Sasami. That's all I needed."  
  
"Whatever Washu." Sasami said walking off.  
  
"Well now do you see my point?" Ryoko and Tenchi nodded.  
  
"One more thing Washu." Ryoko said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why do you keep calling the baby it or child? You must know what it is."  
  
"I do but it will ruin the surprise. Ok now Tenchi come with me. We have some training to do. We only have about fifteen months to prepare."  
  
"Oh all right. Wanna come Ryoko?"  
  
"Of course. I always like to be near my Tenchi." She said with a smile. Tenchi returned it and the three of them walked to the shrine. When they reached the topped Washu turned to Tenchi and summoned her energy sword.  
  
"Uuuhhh... Washu what are you doing?"  
  
"Getting ready to fight you. What else?"  
  
"Washu I'm not going to fight you."  
  
"Oh yes you are Tenchi. Besides you can't kill me and I'm more powerful than you are."  
  
"Yeah we'll see." Tenchi said summoning his Light Hawk Wings. He launched an attack on Washu. They battled fiercely and Washu seemed to be winning. Ryoko watched from a distance with some wet washcloths and one of Washu's first aid kits.  
  
"Tenchi you're not going to beat me if you don't use your full power." Washu said as they fought.  
  
"I... don't know... how Washu." He said panting.  
  
"Just think about how the energy felt and try and release it just like you form the regular wings."  
  
"All right I'll try." He said getting away from her by doing a back flip. He closed his eyes and tried to form the more powerful wings. The Light Hawk Wings started to glow a dark blue. They continued flashing then stopped and stayed like that. Tenchi's eyes flew open and he dashed at her. Washu was barely able to block. Tenchi battled furiously but it still seemed that Washu had the upper hand.  
  
"You're doing good Tenchi... But you still need some work." She said pushing Tenchi back and putting her sword to his neck. "I win. Yeah!" She said in a childish voice as a sweat drop formed on Tenchi's head.   
  
"Wow Washu! I never knew you were that good." Ryoko said flying towards them.  
  
"Who do you think you got your fighting abilities from? Kagato." Ryoko looked at the ground and nodded. "Well you didn't. As a goddess I was born with fighting abilities and since you're the child of a goddess you too inherit the same abilities. Well Tenchi I'll see you here same time tomorrow alright?"  
  
"Sure Washu. Well Ryoko how about we go for a walk?"  
  
"Alright. I guess that's about all I can do now."  
  
"Actually Ryoko you could get Tenchi to wait on you hand and foot." Washu said before disappearing.  
  
"That's not a bad idea..." She said looking at Tenchi's expression. "Don't worry Tenchi darling. I think it will be a while before that happens."  
  
"Whew." Tenchi sighed as they walked off. After dinner they all went to bed for what they thought would be a peaceful night.  
  
It was three in the morning and everyone was asleep when a beeping noise went off in Tenchi and Ryoko's room. Tenchi woke up and looked at the blinking light on his watch. He propped himself up on his elbows and pushed the flashing button on his watch. A screen popped up right in front of him with very worried looking Ayeka.  
  
"Ayeka what's wrong? It's three o' clock in the morning."  
  
"I'm very sorry Tenchi but a problem has arisen involving the Marakian Empire and requires your presence here on Jurai." (Alright I know the name might be stupid but I suck at this kind of thing.)  
  
"Alright I understand Ayeka. I'll be there as soon as I can."  
  
"Alright Tenchi." Was all she said before she cut communication. Tenchi threw on his Juraian robes and ran to Washu's lab.  
  
"Washu... Washu." Tenchi said shaking her gently. Washu continued to sleep so Tenchi did the last thing you can do when you're in a hurry. "WASHU!!!" He said shaking her violently.  
  
"WHAAAAAA!!! Geez Tenchi what are you trying to do rip my head off." She said gasping for breath.  
  
"I'm very sorry Washu but I need a ship and information on the Marakians."  
  
"What? Why Tenchi?"  
  
"Ayeka just called and told me there were problems and that it involved the Marakian Empire."  
  
"Well alright Tenchi but you don't seem very nervous about all this."  
  
"Well I was trained to be emperor you know."  
  
"I know that, you just don't show that side much."  
  
"I'd be pretty boring if I did. Now how about that information?"  
  
"Oh! Sure Tenchi!" She said jumping out of bed. Tenchi followed her to the main section of the lab. Washu summoned her holo-computer and two pillows. They both sat down as Washu started typing.   
  
"Here you are Tenchi. What do you think this problem is?"  
  
"Probably something that could lead to war."  
  
"Well then it undoubtedly will."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"The Marakians are power hungry they probably don't want anything except Jurai and all of it's territory."  
  
"Great. Well I've got to go Washu so where's the ship?"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean you have to go?" Ryoko said as she floated into the lab.  
  
"Oh so your awake." Tenchi said giving her a kiss.  
  
"Yeah and I want to know where you're going."  
  
"I'm going to Jurai to take care of some problems."  
  
"Well I'm coming too."  
  
"I don't know if that's..."  
  
"Tenchi I wouldn't worry. Ryoko will be fine inside the palace. Well follow me." Washu said walking towards the hangar. Washu stopped in front of a strange looking ship. It was a metallic gray color but had a wooden texture like a Jurai ship, it also had a red sphere in the center and looked like the Funaho.  
  
"Uuuhhh... Washu what is it?" Tenchi asked acting very skeptical about the look and shape of the ship.  
  
"Well I haven't named it yet but it's the most powerful high class fighter. I built it buy crossing a Jurai space tree with some of Ryo-Ohki's DNA."  
  
"Wow that's great Washu. Well come on Ryoko I have to be there as soon as I can." Tenchi said running into the ship with Ryoko right behind him.   
  
"Wow Washu sure did a great job with the interior." Ryoko said visibly amazed at the luxury of the whole thing. Ryoko walked into the cockpit and studied the controls. "Tenchi I think I should pilot this. The controls are identical to Ryo-Ohki's."  
  
"Alright Ryoko I'm counting on you." He said as she punched one of the orbs and the ship sped off.  
  
Three hours later...  
  
"Ok Tenchi we're within five minutes of landing you better send the authorization codes."  
  
"Alright." He said putting in a card of some sort. And within five minutes they were in the palace hangar. Waiting for them was Ayeka, Lady Funaho, Lady Misaki, and a few other Jurai noblemen.  
  
"Welcome Lord Tenchi." Ayeka said giving him a hug.  
  
"Yes it's good to see you Tenchi." Funaho said and gave him a hug.   
  
"Ooohh... Teeennncchhiii." Came Misaki's voice as she gave Tenchi a bone crushing hug. When she was done she moved on to Ryoko who had just been snickering at Tenchi.  
  
"Now Tenchi there will be no negotiation." Ayeka told him as she, Tenchi, and Ryoko walked farther into the palace.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because they want the whole of Jurai territory. We called you here for procedure and for you to give a declaration of war."  
  
"Well I want to do more than that but for right now that will have to do." He said as the three of them walked into a large room with many Jurai noblemen. They all rose and bowed to Tenchi and Ryoko. "All right we don't have time for this just get me on the galactic broadcasting channel so   
I can make the speech. One more thing before that though is the Jurai navy ready for battle?"  
  
"Yes sir it is."  
  
"All right then put me on." Tenchi waited for the signal. When it was given he gave a declaration of war. After about ten minutes he sat down.  
  
"Well that's it then." Ayeka said looking rather depressed.  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"What? What do you mean Lord Tenchi." Ayeka asked with a shocked expression.  
  
"I will be fighting too." The whole assembly gasped at this statement.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Tenchi?!"  
  
"Don't worry Ryoko. I'll be fine."  
  
"Oh and just what are you planning to do? You don't have any piloting experience."  
  
"I'm not planning on fighting. I'm planning on attacking the enemies ships from the inside."  
  
"What are you crazy?"  
  
"I must agree Lord Tenchi. The Marakians have amazing strength and are usually in great numbers."  
  
"Yes, well I have amazing powers greater than any Marakian."  
  
"Tenchi I don't want you going out there."  
  
"I'm sorry Ryoko but as Emperor I have to help."  
  
"But Tenchi I don't want..." She was cut off when Tenchi gave her a passionate kiss.  
  
"I'll be fine Ryoko." He said as they separated. "Now you go enjoy yourself."  
  
"Not with you away." She said as she walked off toward her room.  
  
"Now to call Jim." Tenchi said as he fooled around with his watch. Suddenly Washu's image appeared in mid air.  
  
"Yes Tenchi?"  
  
"Washu I need to speak with Jim."  
  
"Sure just wait a sec." Washu said as she walked away from the screen. A few minutes later Jim's face appeared.  
  
"Yeah Tenchi what is it?"  
  
"Hey Jim how would you like to put those sword lessons to use." Jim gave a wide smile.  
  
Three hours later...  
  
"Wow Jim I didn't think you'd be able to convince Sasami into letting you come."  
  
"Well it was hard. So when do we make our first move?"   
  
"Tomorrow. We have word that a Marakian heavy capital ship is on its way. Oh and before I forget take this." He said throwing Jim the Tenchi-ken. "Grandpa told me that it would work for you."  
  
"Wow I get to fight with the master key. Awesome!"  
  
"Yep. Now we have to experiment with a few things. Those Marakians have superhuman abilities so you'll need more than traditional Jurain battle armor."  
  
"What are we going to use something of Washu's?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what." Tenchi smiled. He summoned the blue Light Hawk Wings. "What does this have to do with my armor problem?"  
  
"You'll see just hold still." He said as one of the wings went over Jim's body and formed the Light Hawk Armor. "So how does it feel? Not too much for you to handle I hope."  
  
"No but it does feel funny like I'm stronger faster and overall more powerful."  
  
"That's because you are. Now we better prepare then we'll have time for a little fun. Did Sasami come along?"  
  
"You know it."  
  
"Well then let's get going." He said as they made their way to the briefing room. When they entered all of the high ranking officers bowed. The others sat as one remained standing.  
  
"Emperor Tenchi I do not think you should..."  
  
"Stop right there Admiral. I don't want to here it. I came here to review your current battle plan and make changes however I see fit. I also require any information you have on A Marakian heavy capital ship. Is that clear Admiral?"  
  
"Yes sir but may I ask who is that young man with you?"  
  
"This is Jim. Future husband of the goddess Sasami."  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"I have my ways. The master key is one of them." He said as Jim pulled it out.  
  
"I see."  
  
"That's great because I'd really like to get down to business."  
  
"Yes sir. As you can see there are five heavy capital cruisers moving towards our heavily guarded lunar outposts. The only problem is that these heavy capital ships are extremely powerful along with the fact that other frigates and middle class fighters escort them. The threat right now is the one heading for the outer moon. The outpost is heavily armed but it won't last long under that kind of fire power."  
  
"Alright then do you have any fast traveling APCs?"  
  
"Unfortunately not fast enough for what you're wanting to pull off."  
  
"Then I would like to commence the construction of one that will suit us. I need it fast and nearly undetectable. Do you think you can handle that?"  
  
"For the Emperor. No problem."  
  
"Alright but if you don't mind could you put the Light Hawk symbol on the side. I plan on using this one a while."  
  
"That's a funny request but yes I will make sure that's put on."  
  
"Thank you and the data on the heavy capital cruiser?"  
  
"Right here sir we've had a spy go through one of those with a fine tooth comb."  
  
"Good going Admiral. Well I'm off."  
  
"Good by sir."  
  
"Well Jim let's go to the training area for about two hours then you can do whatever you want. That sound good?"  
  
"That's great. Let's go."  
  
Two hours later...  
  
"Well that's it for today I'm sure Sasami would like to spend the rest of the day with you. Remember meet me in the hangar at three tomorrow morning."  
  
"Got it see ya Tenchi." He said walking off.  
  
"Now I've got to get to the hangar but first to get Ryoko." (Ryoko I'm done training but I have to be down in the hangar to oversee the construction of a special ship do you wanna...) Before Tenchi could finish Ryoko had phased down into his arms. "Well then let's go." He said as he carried her down to the hangar. The ship was already half way done. Ryoko flew up and right in front of the Ship.  
  
" Well I see you added the Light Hawk symbol. Is this a new type of ship? I don't remember seeing it when I attacked Jurai."  
  
"Well this is the only one built especially for this operation."  
  
"Well as long as my Tenchi's safe."  
  
"Don't worry Ryoko. I won't be here when you wake up. It'll be pretty early when I head out."  
  
"Then wake me up."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not? I want to see you off."  
  
"Ryoko I don't want to wake you up. You don't have anything to worry about."  
  
"You're waking me up and that's final."  
  
"Oh all right." Tenchi said with a sigh. "Well let's go eat and I'll take you shopping or sightseeing whatever you want. I have to get to bed early."  
  
"Oh have big plans do you." Ryoko said seductively.  
  
"Ryoko. You heard Washu."  
  
"I know, I know but it'll be a while before I get in that kind of condition." Tenchi wrapped his arms around Ryoko's waist.  
  
"Oh and did Washu confirm this?"  
  
"Mmmm-hmmm."   
  
"Well then looks like I have a little more to look forward to then don't I?"  
  
"You got it."  
  
"Well first I've got to get something to eat."   
  
"All right let's go." She said as they both walked out.  
  
The next morning... (Sorry for the jump.)  
  
"You ready Jim?"   
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." He said as a man ran up to them.  
  
"Emperor Tenchi I'll be piloting the Light Hawk and we're out of here in five so load up."  
  
"All right thanks. Come on Jim."  
  
"Right behind ya." He said as they boarded the Light Hawk."  
  
"Ok now Emperor Tenchi the Marakian cruiser is two hours from the outer moon base so that means you have to destroy or sabotage that thing in one hour and fifteen minutes its main cannon has unsurpassed range. To tell you the truth sir I don't know how you're going to pull this off."  
  
"Don't worry I have my ways. Time to suit up." Tenchi said summoning the dark blue Light Hawk Wings and used to wings to form the Light armor on Jim and himself. After they were suited up the blue wings went back to white and Tenchi formed two more.  
  
"Why are you going back to the regular wings?"  
  
"I don't think I'll need any more than this and I don't want to use up too much energy I don't have an unlimited supply you know."  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right. So did you study the layout of the ship?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Man Tenchi I didn't know you were so good at your job."  
  
"Well I spent most of my college years studying tradition, customs, and laws of Jurai."  
  
"Bet that came in handy."   
  
"Sure did."  
  
"Um... Emperor Tenchi if I may interrupt who is your friend?"  
  
"Geez everybody seems to ask that. His name is Jim and he's the future husband of the goddess Sasami."  
  
"Wow! How do you know that?"  
  
"The master key and the fact that Sasami's madly in love with him."  
  
"Oh. Thanks. And Jim."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're a lucky guy."  
  
"I know." He said with a smile.  
  
"Well we're here." He said as the enormous ship came up on the screen.  
  
"Whoa the blue prints made this thing look smaller. It really doesn't matter though."  
  
"Ok Emperor Tenchi you're on your own from here on. As soon as you're in I'll head back use your watch with the set frequency. Oh and one more thing once you've cut through the main door the first floor will detect you. See ya and by the way my name's Harry." He said as Tenchi and Jim went through the tube that was attached to the main door.  
  
"Ok Jim stand back." Tenchi said as he formed the Light Hawk Sword. "Hey you need to get the Tenchi-ken ready."  
  
"Oh yeah." He said igniting the sword. Tenchi then proceeded to cut open the door, which was absolutely no problem. Tenchi kicked open the door and they walked in.  
  
"Well that wasn't so... Whoa!" Tenchi yelled as he saw a figure that had a human form but with green and yellow scales and glowing yellow eyes."  
  
"Ooohh... Intrudersss and the emperor of Jurai no doubt. I'll have to kill you." He said charging at them. Tenchi and Jim immediately separated by jumping out of the way. Tenchi then ran up and impaled the Marakian and green ooze spilled out.  
  
"Well that wasn't so bad." Jim said but Tenchi shook his head.  
  
"Now they know we're here and there are several chokepoints along the way so be ready."  
  
"Got ya." He said as they continued walking down the dark hallway.   
  
"Ok we're approaching one of the potential chokepoints so be careful." Jim nodded as they reached a wide open circular area.  
  
"I see what you mean about the possible ambush but there doesn't seem to be anyone here."  
  
"They haven't had enough time to prepare."  
  
"Haaa!" Came the cry of a Marakian as turned around and blocked the oncoming sword but the Marakian was stronger. He had Jim pinned to the ground.  
  
"Screw this!" He said and rolled out of the way so that the Marakian hit the ground hard. Jim waited till he got back up then cut the things head off.  
  
"Wow you are getting better."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Yeah, yeah come on let's go before more come." They both ran off. They got half way down the second hallway when they were fired upon by a mobile sentry turret. Tenchi immediately formed the Light Hawk shield around the both of them. He then put the Light Hawk Wings into a triangular formation. The center started glowing and fired a beam that destroyed the turret. They continued through the ship and made it past three potential chokepoints with very little trouble.   
  
"I don't like this. This is a heavy capital cruiser the strongest mass production weapon in the Marakian arsenal and barely any men or defenses." Jim said clearly growing frustrated.  
  
"It is disturbing but the largest and most dangerous chokepoint is up ahead. It's the last chokepoint before we reach the generator room. Well let's get going." Tenchi said as they went into a huge dome room with eight doors and fifty men waiting for them but they had blue and red scales. Tenchi and Jim walked into the center.  
  
"Hellooo we are the elite fightersss." Said one of Marakians.  
  
"Well that's just great we shouldn't have any problem with you." Tenchi said but spoke to soon roughly fifty more Marakians jumped from the roof and cut off their point of entrance. These soldiers were different from the elite and Tenchi could sense their power. They had orange, blue, and gold scales.  
  
"Hellooo Emperor Tenchiii we have awaited your arrival we are the sssuper elite fightersss."  
  
"Jim this calls for more power." Tenchi said as he closed his eyes and his wings and Jim's armor started to glow a darker permanent blue. Tenchi opened his eyes and created a new sword along with attaching one wing to his arm as a shield and the other went to his back. He created three more and one attached to Jim's arm and two went to cover his back.  
  
"What's that for?"  
  
"If you get killed Sasami will have my head. Besides you're a good friend."  
  
"Enough sssmall talk letsss fight." One of the super elites said as it formed a blue energy sword and charged at Tenchi who easily parried. The elites charged at Jim with green energy swords. The two took them on welcomingly fighting with all they had. After about thirty minutes of fighting there were roughly forty five soldiers left. Jim wasn't faring to well and if Tenchi didn't act quickly he would be killed the only problem was that Tenchi was completely cut off. Five more minutes and Jim just couldn't hold out. He let down his guard and was slashed on the chest. This pissed Tenchi off his red Light Hawk Wings erupted and Tenchi pushed all the Marakians off and ran at the soldier who was about to make the final blow on Jim and slashed it in half.   
  
"Jim are you alright?"  
  
"I'll be fine just finish the job." He said. Tenchi turned around and literally disintegrated the remaining troops. He then commanded a Light Hawk Wing to cary Jim. Tenchi entered the Generator room and reviewed the controls.  
  
"Ah man how do you work this?" He said as the ships computer let out a warning.   
  
"Five minutes until target is within range."  
  
"Crap five minutes and I have no idea how to work this Jim's knocked out. Washu!" Tenchi said as he got Washu on the video screen.  
  
"Whoa Tenchi what's up?"  
  
"Listen Washu I need to know how to overload an HWG fifteen hundred model generator?"  
  
"What! Tenchi where are you?"  
  
"I'm aboard a Marakian heavy capital class cruiser. Why?"  
  
"How in the hell did you get there?"  
  
"Listen Washu I need to know how to overload an HWG fifteen hundred model generator and that's all. HURRY!"  
  
"Alright, alright. An HWG fifteen hundred eh. Here I'll walk you through it." Washu said and within two minutes they had the generator set to self-detonate in seven minutes.   
  
"Harry! Harry come in this is Emperor Tenchi we need immediate evac."  
  
"Got ya Emperor Tenchi be there in four minutes out."   
  
"Alright now Jim's in one of the wings so I guess I'm ready to go." He said running for the exit.   
  
"Whoa you're in a hurry!" Harry said as Tenchi boarded the Light Hawk.   
  
"Go, go! We have three minutes to get out of the blast radius of this ship."  
  
"You're nuts aren't you?"  
  
"When you're married to the most famous space pirate in the galaxy, living with a former outlaw and two goddesses you've got to be a little crazy. Now GO!" He said as Harry flew away from the ship.  
  
"Emperor Tenchi..."  
  
"Just Tenchi."  
  
"Alright Tenchi I don't know if we'll be able to make it out in time without burning the engines."  
  
"Give it all she's got. I'll supply more power." He said letting some of his energy be absorbed into the ships generator.  
  
"Wow that really got her goin. We'll be back in no time."  
  
"Good I want to see Ryoko." Suddenly a red light started flashing. "What's going on Harry?"  
  
"I don't know I picked up a high energy reading coming from the cruiser."  
  
"Uh oh. It's going to fire it's main cannon."  
  
"Whoa that's bad for us not the base. The cannon will never shoot, when you overloaded the generator it makes it produce too much energy for the ship to handle. That means right before that thing fires it'll cause the ship to blow to pieces which gives us less time to get outta here."  
  
"Let me help a little more." Tenchi again let the generator absorb his power but this time he gave all of it which in turn caused him to collapse. The ship however was moving at an unheard of rate.  
  
"Well looks like we'll make it after all." KABOOM!!!! The ship was annihilated and the Light Hawk barely escaped the blast radius.  
  
Back at the palace...  
  
Ryoko and Sasami were waiting as the ship landed. Harry walked out.  
  
"Wait where's Tenchi?"  
  
"Yeah and Jim?"  
  
"Well Tenchi gave up his energy to power the ship and in turn collapsed. Jim as far as I could tell had a deep cut in his torso along with a few other injuries Tenchi just had a few slash marks nothing serious." Ryoko and Sasami both knocked Harry down trying to get inside. When Sasami saw Jim she levitated him right next to her and she placed a hand on his torso. When she raised her hand the cut was gone and Jim woke up. When he saw Sasami he cupped her face in his hand and they locked in a passionate kiss same for Tenchi and Ryoko after Ryoko lent some of her power to get him up. They walked outside and Tenchi was greeted by the Admiral.  
  
"Ah Emperor Tenchi you were successful I take it."  
  
"Just barely. I need to have a talk with you admiral."  
  
"Yes sir." He said as he led Tenchi to the briefing room.  
  
"Admiral the ships internal structure was a little more advanced than the blueprints described."  
  
"Yes we were mistaken as to what type of ship you were boarding. You see the Royal Marakian flagship and the Marakian heavy capital cruiser are almost identical the only visible difference is that the flagship is slightly larger. The other invisible differences are that the flagships armor and cannon are stronger and there is only one flagship."  
  
"Alright next is can the Jurai navy take care of the other capital ships at least two of them?"  
  
"We should be able to take out three."  
  
"That's great I need some time to rest I greatly underestimated the Marakians."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Well I will see you in a few days. Oh and Admiral."  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Its just Tenchi."  
  
"Yes Tenchi."  
  
"Thanks." He said walking out to meet Ryoko.  
  
"Well what did you need to talk to him for?" She asked looking slightly annoyed.  
  
"Oh I just had to work out some time off."   
  
"That's what I like to hear. So are we going to stay here or go home?"  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"Let's stay one day here then go home."  
  
"That's fine with me. What exactly would you like to do?"   
  
"Hey Tenchi." Came Jim's voice as he walked up to them. "Ryoko do you mind if I could have Tenchi help me with something?? It'll only take about half an hour." He said with pleading eyes.  
  
"Oh all right."  
  
"Yes Tenchi come with me." Jim said. They walked a good distance and when Jim was sure that there was no one around.  
  
"Hey Tenchi I need your help finding a ring."  
  
"Oooh... So I guess you're going to propose to Sasami."  
  
"Well yeah."  
  
"Yeah I'll help you find a ring I know a great little shop that has the best selection." He said as they both walked off.  
  
"What is Jim being so secret about? He must have asked Washu to disable my powers again."  
  
"Yeah Jim asked for Tenchi's help with something today." Ryoko said as she phased into one of the chairs.  
  
"You know Ryoko Washu said not to do that too much."  
  
"I know I just keep forgetting."  
  
"Well you better stop. Now what's this about Jim wanting Tenchi's help?"  
  
"I don't know he wouldn't say anything around me and he looked real nervous."  
  
"I wish Washu would stop blocking my powers!"  
  
"Jim's being very sneaky isn't he."   
  
"Alright Jim here we are." Tenchi said as he led Jim into a small store.  
  
"This place is tiny."  
  
"It looks tiny on the outside but there is a giant room father into it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Follow me I'll show you where it is." Tenchi led Jim into the back where there was a huge selection. They searched for sometime before Jim made his decision. He chose a gold band for an engagement ring. The wedding ring was gold outlined with a type of pink diamonds and in the center was a blue round stone.  
  
"Good choice Jim. It'll look great on Sasami." At the sound of Sasami the manager of the shop raised his head.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Of course it's perfect in my opinion."  
  
"Umm... Excuse me but did you say Sasami?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"The goddess Sasami?"  
  
"Yes!" Jim said getting rather annoyed.  
  
"Emperor Tenchi who is this?"  
  
"Why do people keep asking that?! This is Jim Hawkins and future husband of Sasami and how I know this is of no concern to you.  
  
  
"Yes sir. I'm very sorry. Now is that the ring you were planning on buying."  
  
"Yes I think I'll take." Jim said as he handed the man a truckload of money.  
  
"Where'd you get all that?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Well Sasami set me up with a position equal to prince."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"Well let's get going Ryoko and Sasami are going to be pissed." Tenchi said as he started to run out the door.  
  
"Right behind ya!"  
  
When they arrived at the palace Ryoko and Sasami were nowhere to be found.  
  
"Where'd they go."  
  
"Shopping." Came a voice from around the corner. Gene came out and waved. "Yeah Ayeka took them all to this new mall or something and naturally everyone was more than happy to go."  
  
"Why didn't you go Gene? I bet you're completely broke." Jim said with a laugh.  
  
"Hey shut up! That's not it at all I'd have to be crazy to go with them to the mall. God knows I would've been stuck holding all their clothes and I don't want to be seen like that!"  
  
"He's got a point there Jim."  
  
"Yeah I guess so." Jim said with a sigh. He hated it when Gene proved him wrong.  
  
"By the way where were you two a little while ago?"  
  
"No where!" Jim said before Tenchi could even open his mouth.  
  
"Ah come on I won't laugh... Too hard."  
  
"Shut up Gene!" Jim shook his head and sighed. "You are so immature."  
  
"Yeah what's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Exactly what it sounds like!" By this time Tenchi just sat in the back with a huge sweat drop on his head.  
  
"You're the younger one."  
  
"Yeah isn't that a shame I'm younger than you and I'm the mature one that's pretty sad."  
  
"Will two stop arguing." Came a familiar voice.  
  
"Sazuka? Wow great to see you."  
  
"Well it's good to see you too Jim."  
  
"Hey isn't someone going to say hi to me?" Came the voice that belonged to Ashia.  
  
"Hi Ashia. Why are all of you here?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Just to talk. Is that a problem?"  
  
"No, no I was just curious."  
  
"Actually we were told you were here. So we came to congratulate you on the successful destruction of the Marakian flagship."  
  
"Well thanks. Hey where's Melfina?"  
  
"Melfina couldn't come she's now the top strategist and spends all her time producing battle strategies. She doesn't even come out for meals."  
  
"So I take it that she developed the battle plan I was shown yesterday by the Admiral."  
  
"You got it."  
  
"So what is your current position?"  
  
"Still head of the elite ground forces. We're planning on sending troops to storm the approaching cruiser."  
  
"Are you planning on going."  
  
"Yes on the first attack to observe troops."  
  
"Yeah and I bet my troops will be a lot better than yours Sazuka."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"Sazuka, Ashia I am planning to attack the final one in three days would you be able to assist?"  
  
"Sure Tenchi that'll be fun." Ashia said with a big smile.  
  
"Ashia... Ugghh... Never mind." Sazuka sighed shook her head.  
  
"What? What's wrong Sazuka?"  
  
"Forget it Ashia. Yes Tenchi I'm in."  
  
"Great! Well I'll see ya." Tenchi said walking away.  
  
"Bye Ashia. Bye Sazuka." Jim said as he attempted to get away from any more of Gene's questions.  
  
"Ooohhh Jiimmm. You're not getting out that easy."  
  
"Ooooohhh. Can't you just mind your own business?"  
  
"Nope. Now where were you?"  
  
"At a jewelry store I swear. Can I go now?"  
  
"No. Now what were you doing there?"  
  
"Shopping."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Will you stop interrogating me?"  
  
"No. Now what were you shopping for?"  
  
"Shut up!" Jim said as he attempted to pass him. Gene just jumped in front of him.  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"You'll just laugh at me. Well here see for yourself." He said throwing Gene a small box. Gene opened it up and a smile formed on his lips.  
  
"Aww is little Jim gonna propose to Sasami? That's soo cute." He said grabbing Jim's cheek.  
  
"Cut that out. Now give me the ring."  
  
"Alright here." Once Jim had the ring he left to wait for Sasami.  
  
About two hours later...  
  
The hover platform carrying Washu, Sasami, Ryoko, and Ayeka arrived. Sasami saw Jim and jumped off the platform to meet him.  
  
"Hey Jim!" She said giving him a kiss.  
  
"Hey Sasami. Can we go somewhere private?"  
  
"Ooohh. You're bad Jim." She said with a playful grin.  
  
"No Sasami I don't mean that! I have a question to ask but not here."  
  
"Alright I know a great place." She said as she literally dragged Jim. Sasami stopped in the middle of a huge garden maze. "Well what did you want to ask me?"  
  
"Well uhhh... I mean..."  
  
"Oh come on Jim spit it out!"  
  
"Alright." Jim pulled a small green box out of his pocket. He handed it to Sasami. As she started opening it he asked the Big question. "Sasami... Will you marry me." He asked as she took out the ring. The next thing he saw was Sasami jumping on him and smothering him with kisses.  
  
"Of course I will Jim. You don't know how long I've waited to hear that!"  
  
"Well that was pretty painless." He said with a laugh.  
  
  
"Ooohh... Come on Tenchi. Tell me what Jim's up to." Ryoko pleaded.  
  
"Nope. Jim will tell you later... If he even wants to tell you. You're bound to figure it out sooner or later."  
  
"Oh I hate it when people do this, especially my Tenchi." She pouted.  
  
"Ryoko you'll find out in about a week."  
  
"WHAT! Why?"  
  
"Well I'm sure Jim and Sasami will be staying here for a while. This is Sasami's home you know."  
  
"Oh alright! I can see you're not going to tell me." She said hovering around him for a moment before disappearing. Tenchi just shook his head.  
  
"That's one thing that'll never change. She's still stubborn." He said with a laugh.  
  
In the dimension only known by the three goddesses...  
  
"D-3 I don't want that to happen again! We can not allow Tenchi to continue. I don't know whether to call Washu on this one and tell her to stop or take care of it myself."  
  
"Surely Lady Tokimi you don't intend to personally handle this do you?"  
  
"D-3 right now I'm going to try anything."  
  
"Lady if I might ask what is the reason for this attack on Jurai?"  
  
"To stir up trouble. No D-3 it's actually to get Tsunami."  
  
"What do you need her for?"  
  
"She'll try and back Tenchi up in her own way. I can't allow that."  
  
"Yes Lady. So what is your plan?"  
  
"Well I know Washu won't back down so I must take care of this myself. Tenchi will be making a final attack in three days. I'll meet him there."  
  
"Tokimi! You've seen how powerful that boy is and you have said that he is still hiding some of his true powers."  
  
"D-3 will you shut up! How dare you doubt my decisions!"  
  
"I'm sorry Lady, but at least allow a selected few and myself accompany you." Tokimi sighs.  
  
"Alright D-3. Now please leave."  
  
"Yes Lady." He said with a bow and disappeared.  
  
"You are becoming a burden Washu. I will be paying you a visit."  
  
Somewhere on Jurai...  
  
"You asked to see me sister?"  
  
"Yes Washu. Please come here." Washu complied and walked to where Tsunami was. "Washu do you know why the Marakians are so power hungry?"  
  
"Because they are guided by Tokimi."  
  
"Correct, but I don't think this is just for power. I think Tokimi is personally ordering this to get to me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I will be helping Tenchi."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well n a way I will. Really Sasami will but we are assimilated and she has my powers so in a way it is me."  
  
"I see. So are you afraid she will come after you or Sasami?"  
  
"Both." Tsunami said sadly. "If the Marakians fail she'll do it herself... And in full force."  
  
"Why is she using the Marakians?"  
  
"Sister you know very well why. One she's lazy and two we agreed not to interfere with the mortals too much."  
  
"You've certainly have broken that rule many times." Washu mumbled under her breath.  
  
"What was that sister?"  
  
"Oh... Oh nothing Tsunami. Now if you don't mind my husband is waiting."  
  
"Certainly and if I'm correct so is Sasami's to be. He should be around when you get back."  
  
"What you mean Jim proposed to Sasami! Why didn't I know about this?" Tsunami chuckled.  
  
"Tsunamiiii!!!" Washu said as a warning.  
  
"Alright, alright." She said snapping her fingers.  
  
"Thank you sister. By the way don't do that again."  
  
"I won't anytime soon." Washu just shook her head and disappeared.  
  
Washu reappeared right in Gene's arms.   
  
"You're starting to act like your daughter. By the way where'd you go? You just vanished without a word."  
  
"Oh Tsunami just had to speak to me."  
  
"Tsunami huh." Came Jim's voice.  
  
"Oh there's the lucky guy." Washu said with a slight chuckle.  
  
"Wha... What are you talking about Washu?"  
  
"Oh Jim don't play dumb. I know you proposed to Sasami. Tsunami added that info right before I left."  
  
"Well you caught me. But don't tell anyone alright? I don't want a lot of attention. I just want to freak everyone out."  
  
"Oh well I can join you two. I am a goddess after all. A divine being is good enough right."  
  
"Sure! That'd be great!"   
  
"Well then I'll see you in a few days." With that said she turned around and disappeared."  
  
"That Washu's one in a million." Jim said as he turned to leave.  
  
The next day...  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko were saying goodbye to everyone before they left for earth. They were only going to be gone for two days but naturally Misaki took it as two centuries. Washu wasn't going to go with them but wouldn't tell why. Ryoko and Tenchi were waving goodbye as the doors closed to their ship, but just before the doors were completely closed Ryoko noticed a shine coming from Sasami's hand. The doors closed and the ship started to lift off.  
  
"Hey Tenchi did you notice something on Sasami's finger?" Ryoko asked slowly turning around to face her husband.  
  
"Uh... Well no... I didn't see a thing." Tenchi stuttered.  
  
"You're not very good at keeping secrets are you Tenchi?"  
  
"Wha... What do you mean? I'm not keeping a secret from you."  
  
"You're also a very bad liar. Well I'll just have to make you tell me." She said wrapping her arms around Tenchi's neck. Ryoko then started rubbing her body against his causing him to sweat a great deal.  
  
"Ryoko don't tease me. Come on you know that annoys me."  
  
"Not until you tell me what that was."   
  
"Ryoko I can'. Besides you should be able to figure it out." She gave him a passionate kiss before letting him go.  
  
"Hmmm. Let me see... Oh! It's so obvious. How could I have missed it? Jim proposed didn't he?" Tenchi just smiled. "I bet Sasami's overjoyed. Are they going to have a wedding?"  
  
"Probably not a public one if that's what you mean. They don't want too much attention."  
  
"I guess you're right. The marriage of a goddess is bound to attract a lot of attention. I bet my mother is going to marry them."  
  
"You just acknowledged Washu as your mother."  
  
"So. She is isn't she?" She said with a confused look on her face.  
  
""Well yeah but it's just that you usually don't call her that unless she's around."  
  
"I don't know I just feel like giving her a chance."  
  
"I think that'll make Washu happy."  
  
"Tenchi you're going out again right?"  
  
"Yeah in about two days. Why?"  
  
"I want to come along."  
  
"Ryoko you know I can't let you. Your pregnant."  
  
"But Tenchi. That won't affect me too much."  
  
"I know but that's not the point. I don't want you hurt or killed for two reasons. One I love you and two you're pregnant as I said before."  
  
"I know but I want to fight along side of you."  
  
"No and that's the end of it. You can spend time with Washu. I doubt she'll be going."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Ryoko." Tenchi said successfully ending the conversation.  
  
In the dimension known only to the three goddesses...  
  
Washu appeared before Tokimi and D-3.  
  
"Washu. What brings you here?" She said with an evil smirk.  
  
"You should know sister." She said obviously very angry.  
  
"You know I cannot spy on your business, not without some outside help at least."  
  
"Damn it Tokimi stop playing around!" Washu said forming a sword causing D-3 to jump in front of Washu. "Get out of my way D-3." She said levitating him and sending him into a nearby wall.  
  
"My dear sister there is no need for a weapon. Besides you know I am much stronger than you." Washu opened her hand dissipating the sword.  
  
"Why sister? Why do you constantly try and destroy Tenchi's life? The thing my daughter loves more than anything."  
  
"You mean your creation, your machine." She said with an evil laugh.  
  
"She is my daughter! I no longer think of her as my invention."  
  
"It doesn't matter what you think sister, that's what she is."  
  
"That is not what she is she has feeling too you know."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Why did you back the Marakians into going to war with Jurai? Just to kill Tenchi."  
  
"My dear Washu I'm sure Tsunami told you that I was after Sasami."  
  
"Yes, but you knew Tenchi would step in so you planned on killing two birds with one stone."  
  
"I never said that. Speaking of Tenchi I hear he's going out for one more in two days. I fear this one will end up being quite difficult." She said twirling a ball of energy.  
  
"What do you mean Tokimi?"  
  
"Don't worry your little red head sister. Now leave me. There is no more to discuss." Tokimi said waving her hand causing Washu to disappear. Washu reappeared right next to a very surprised Gene.  
  
"I wish you'd stop doing that." He said.  
  
"Do what dear?" She said with a smile.  
  
"Disappearing without a word."  
  
"I'm sorry I'll try to warn you next time." She said as she gave him a passionate kiss.  
  
"So what did Sasami say when Jim dropped the big question?" Washu just rolled her eyes.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I said yes." Sasami said walking hand in hand with Jim.  
  
"Yeah great goin Jim. Let me tell you the wedding night is the best part." Wham! "God I gotta quit saying that kind of stuff in front of you Sasami." He said his face looking like he was in great pain.  
  
"Ok Gene even though it's true that neither of us will be sleeping that night but geez you don't hane to say anything." Gene looked up and noticed that Jim's face was extremely red. He started laughing hysterically but stopped immediately when he noticed the icy glare Sasami was giving him.  
  
"Gene let's go before you get hurt."  
  
"But I already am."  
  
"Let's just go dear." Washu said dragging Gene off.  
  
"Finally." Jim said.  
  
"Oh Jim he's not that bad. Maybe a little clueless but he means well."  
  
"You're too nice Sasami." He said giving her a passionate kiss.  
  
Back on earth...  
  
"Where have you guys been?" Noboyuki asked as Ryoko and Tenchi exited their ship.  
  
"I had to be on Jurai."  
  
"Oh yeah. To think my son's an emperor and soon to be a father. Finally I'll be a grandfather!" Noboyuki said patting Tenchi on the back.  
  
"Yeah thanks dad. Well time to enjoy my two days on earth before I have to go back. Oh, and dad before I forget I wanted to tell you that Sasami and Jim are getting married."  
  
"Wow really?! That's great. Is there going to be a wedding?"  
  
"I don't think so. A goddess's marriage will probably attract too many people. See ya." He said as he and Ryoko walked out of the house and to the shrine. When they reached the top of the steps they saw Yosho sweeping. "How about we just go back. If he sees me he'll make me do the..." But Tenchi wasn't able to finish his sentence when he was spotted by his grandfather.  
  
"Ah, Tenchi you're just in time. I was wondering when I would be able to take a break."  
  
"Oooohh." Tenchi sighed as Yosho handed him the broom. About thirty minutes later Tenchi put the broom away and started down the steps.  
  
"Tenchi. Where do you think you're going? I still have to check on you sword fighting skills."  
  
"Grandpa! I just got home can't I relax?"  
  
"If you relax you'll lose any edge you had to start with."  
  
"All right but at least it'll seem like a fair fight now that you stay in your true form. I feel bad when I beat up an old man."  
  
"Oh so you're getting cocky now are you? Well let's just see if your skills can match your attitude." He said throwing Tenchi a bokken. They assumed their fighting positions. Minutes went buy with no movement at all each one searching the other for some weakness or flinch. After about three minutes Tenchi's nose decided to start annoying him and he sneezed. Yosho took this as an opportunity to strike but by some unknown factor Tenchi was able to dodge the attack but was being slowly pushed back. Out of the corner of his eye Tenchi noticed a tree that he could use to his advantage. While deflecting his grandfathers attacks he managed to steer towards the tree. Once he was close enough he did a back flip and kicked off the tree somehow making it over his grandpa and cornering him. Tenchi had his sword to Yosho's neck.  
  
"Ok grandpa that's enough don't where yourself out."   
  
"Oh, so you think you've one do you?" He said as he pulled out a second bokken that was about half the size of a normal one and slashed at Tenchi. Luckily Tenchi was only scathed.  
  
"Didn't something like this happen about eight or nine years ago when I went to get you for breakfast."  
  
"Yes and you didn't learn a thing."  
  
"Ehehe." Tenchi said scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Well you may go now. You too Washu." He said as Washu jumped out of a nearby tree.  
  
"Very good Tenchi but when you come back after your next visit to Jurai you'll have to deal with me." Tenchi just gulped.   
  
"Well see ya Washu, see ya grandpa." Tenchi said hurrying down the steps with Ryoko floating behind.  
  
"Tenchi dear if you need me I'll be in the onsen."  
  
"All right Ryoko. I'll be in the living room." He said as Ryoko disappeared. Tenchi reached the bottom of the steps when Washu appeared in front of him.  
  
"Tenchi if anyone asks I've gone to Jurai. I'm sure you've guessed why."  
  
"It has to do with Sasami and Jim."  
  
"I knew you'd figure it out." She said disappearing.  
  
Back on Jurai...  
  
"Sasami what is your mother going to think about our us getting married?" Jim asked as they walked through one of Jurai's many gardens.  
  
"Don't worry Jim. My mother and Funaho are very fond of you."  
  
"Well I know. I'm just nervous I guess."  
  
"I know I am too."  
  
"Hi you two little love birds." Came Washu's voice from behind them.  
  
"Washu!" Sasami said blushing.  
  
"I'm sorry I just couldn't help it. Look will you two meet me in the garden behind the palace."  
  
"Which garden Washu? There are five of them." A sweat drop formed on Washu's head.  
  
"Well... Which is the least visited?" Sasami closed her eyes and sent a mental picture of the garden.  
  
"Alright. Thanks Sasami I'll contact you when we need to meet there."  
  
"Thanks Washu." They said continuing their walk. Washu had some other business to attend to and disappeared.  
  
Somewhere in another Dimension of Jurai...  
  
"Tsunami." Washu said.  
  
"Oh hello Washu." She said. But Washu's expression clearly showed she had something worrying her. "Washu is there something wrong?"  
  
"I had talk with Tokimi recently. She said something about Tenchi and his next mission. I think she's planning on trying to stop him."  
  
"She wouldn't dare! She knows that's against the rule. She is not allowed to touch the champions with her own hands or by the hands of any mercenary who is borrowing her powers until the tournament."  
  
"I know but since when has Tokimi ever followed every rule. Tsunami she is more powerful than us. She is the goddess of darkness therefore she inherited the greatest power of the three of us. I'm the goddess of wisdom and you are the goddess of nature."  
  
"I know. We're fortunate she even agreed to go along with the tournament."  
  
"Sasami is planning to go also."  
  
"Washu you have to stop her. You know what happens if she suffers a severe injury from Tokimi's sword."  
  
"I know. I'll try to use a honeymoon as an excuse to skip the mission."  
  
"Thank you sister."  
  
"No problem. Well I have to go and meet the happy couple in about an hour so I'll see you." She said disappearing.  
  
In the palace...  
  
"Ooohh my little Sasami's getting married. It seems like just yesterday you were..."  
  
"Mother can we please skip this part?" She asked. Then her mother's tear strained face turn to an evil glare. "Sorry mom. Go on."  
  
"Thank you." She said letting her emotions take over. "It seems like just yesterday you were in diapers and falling all over the place trying to walk." Misaki went on and Jim started snickering. He quickly suppressed it do to the icy glare Sasami was giving him.   
  
"When are you getting married?" Funaho spoke up. Sasami looked at the ground and started stuttering.  
  
"Well... umm... Washu suggested we get married today." Everyone even Misaki did a face fault.  
  
"WHAT!!!" Funaho and Misaki said at the same time.  
  
"Sasami if your father were still alive he'd die right now, but not before he killed Jim." Jim gulped at this.  
  
"Mom! I'm a big girl now I know what I'm doing."  
  
"You only look older because you used your powers to age your body more quickly."  
  
"Yeah well. I've been with Jim for eight years."  
  
"That doesn't matter. And what's with you taking Washu's advice with something like this?"  
  
"Mom I know you don't know this but Washu's the third and oldest goddess."  
  
"Really! I wonder why she never told us. But that's beside the point. Aren't you going to have a wedding?"  
  
"No mom it would attract too much attention. Most of Jurai knows that I'm a goddess. Besides Washu's fit to marry us."  
  
"No she's not!"  
  
"Mom! She's a goddess one of the three highest beings in the universe."  
  
"Whatever but I think you're being rash."  
  
"I'm a goddess and your questioning me?"  
  
"Don't talk to me like that! I'm your mother." Sasami bowed her head in surrender. Jim couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. One might say that Jim's situation was worse than if he had to deal with Sasami, this time he had to deal with her mother. "Don't you laugh at my Sasami." She said grabbing his head and stretching it to the point of intense pain.   
  
"Owww I'm sorry. Stop... Oh come on pleeeaasssseee!" He pleaded.  
  
"No you're going to listen to me whether you like it or not. Now you are marrying my daughter today and I expect you to keep her from all harm."  
  
"Alright I already intended to do that." Misaki immediately cheered up and hugged him.  
  
"Good that's what I wanted to hear."  
  
"Well let's go Sasami we have to meet Washu." Jim said practically dragging her out of the room  
  
"Bye mom." She managed to say before leaving the room  
  
one hour later in one of the five gardens behind the palace...  
  
"Well are you two ready?"  
  
"I've been ready for about a year now." Sasami said eyeing Jim. He just gave a guilty and I'm so stupid kind of smile.  
  
"How about you Jim?"  
  
"Yes." He said in a firm confident manner.  
  
"Well then let's get started."   
  
(Ok listen folks I'm not going to put any detail in this. I'm anxious to get to this one part that will finish this chapter.)  
  
Washu went through the ceremony and when it was time to present the rings Jim already had his but Sasami didn't. She pondered for a moment the waved her hand in the air creating a ring with a band made out of wood from the space tree Tsunami along with an elaborate decoration of small gems to give it color. Once everything was done and it came to the kiss is when Washu became impatient. After about five minutes she just threw her hands up and said.  
  
"If I might interrupt this Kodak moment just to tell you that I need to see Jim in an hour. But only for a moment." They looked at her in a strange way for a moment then diverted their attention back to each other. Washu just shook her head and sighed just before teleporting away.  
  
In the palace hangar...  
  
"There you are Gene! I've been looking all over for you."  
  
"Oh hi dear."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I couldn't find you so I came here to request and supervise upgrades to the Outlaw Star along with Tenchi's ship."  
  
"Speaking of which what are you planning on doing with tomorrows mission?"  
  
"I was planning on taking care of the fighters that are with the cruiser. Why?"  
  
"I have something else in mind. I want you to go with Tenchi."  
  
"What! Why?"  
  
"Because Jim won't be going."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Well he doesn't know it yet but if he goes Sasami goes."  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
"Sasami will be in grave danger if she goes. Now I'll supply all the necessary weaponry and don't worry it will be the best there is."  
  
"Washu you're not going are you? There's no way..."  
  
"Gene don't worry I have no intension of going. My daughter on the other hand is going to be stubborn."  
  
"Don't worry Tenchi won't let her."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure. Ryoko's about as strong as Tenchi with all of her gems."  
  
"You know Ryoko would never harm a hair on Tenchi's head nor would Tenchi. So how are you going to convince Jim not to go?"  
  
"I'm going to use the honeymoon as an excuse. He won't say no to taking his bride out somewhere alone."  
  
"What?! They're already married?!"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Oh I have got to go tease him."  
  
"No you're going to spend time with me. Unless you don't love me." She said giving Gene puppy eyes.  
  
"How could I ever pass up an offer like that?" He said wrapped his arms around Washu waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck as he drew her in for a passionate kiss.   
  
Forty-five minutes later...  
  
"Gene I have to go meet Jim. I'll be right back."  
  
"Ahh can't I go with you and give him a hard time?"  
  
"No because I'll be speaking with him privately. Of course if you'd like to give Sasami a hard time then of course you may go." That shut Gene up immediately. Washu smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips before disappearing. Washu found them in a very intimate moment, which she was glad wasn't something worse. Washu cleared her throat multiple times trying to get their attention. Finally she gave up and literally amplified her voice to a magnitude that most of Jurai heard it.  
  
"HEY CAN I PLEASE HAVE A SECOND OF YOUR TIME?!" Washu's yell sent Jim flying back and Sasami barely managed to keep from moving two feet. Washu lowered her voice to it's normal tone. "Thank you. Jim may I speak with you a moment? Oh come on Sasami don't give me that pissed off look." Sasami managed a somewhat decent expression while Jim stood up rubbing his head.  
  
"Ow! Sure Washu but next time not so loud."  
  
"Good. Come with me." She said touching Jim's shoulder and teleporting them to a more private place. "Jim I don't want you going with Tenchi tomorrow."  
  
"What?! Why not?"  
  
"Because if you go Sasami will go."  
  
"I wouldn't let her. And besides what's so wrong with Sasami going? We all know she's capable of taking care of herself."  
  
"I know but not against Tokimi."  
  
"What do you mean? Is there an immediate threat from Tokimi?"  
  
"Well I don't know for sure but there's a ninety five percent chance she'll be confronting Tenchi tomorrow."  
  
"Well Sasami's also a goddess. Not as strong as Tokimi but never the less she's after Tenchi. Right?"  
  
"Yes but if Sasami's there she might decide to kill two birds with one stone... Literally. There's a serious problem with Sasami going."  
  
"Why? Wouldn't it be the same if you went? Washu I think you're keeping a certain detail from me. What is it?"  
  
"Jim if Sasami suffer a serious internal injury by Tokimi's energy sword she will die within five minutes but don't say anything to Sasami. Tsunami chose not to give her that knowledge." Jim was stunned. This disturbed him greatly. What if Tokimi got to Sasami when they were out? Jim was a very talented fighter but no match for Tokimi.  
  
"Well why can't I go."  
  
"Because whether you like it or not she'll go along. I advise that you take Sasami out somewhere for a week or to starting tomorrow. Like a honeymoon."  
  
"I can see I'm not going to win this argument so I'll go along with your plan. Besides Sasami would love that. Where do you suggest?"  
  
(Ok this part is from Tenchi universe but I thought it would work well with this story.)  
  
"Well there was a time when we had a crisis and were forced to move from place to place until it was settled. Well one place was an entire planet that was a huge chain of islands, which made the entire planet like a never-ending beach. The other girls had a lot of fun with a swimsuit competition. So did Tenchi." Washu said with a laugh.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Me? I was disguising Mihoshi's ship and watching the competition from a mobile camera."   
  
"I think you got the worst of that visit."  
  
"Yeah but I made them give me the cash they one as payment for the modifications."  
  
"I figured you would. So who won?"  
  
"Nagi."  
  
"Nagi?"  
  
"A bounty hunter who never passed up the chance to challenge Ryoko. They were archrivals. Of course Ryoko took the money."  
  
"Well what's this planet called?"  
  
"It's near Jurai but not their jurisdiction. Its real name is Beta twelve but people don't refer to it as that. They call it the beach planet, which is basically what it is. I'll prepare one of my ships with coordinates downloaded into it. Bye."  
  
"See ya Washu."   
  
"Where have you been? You said you only needed him for a minute Washu!"  
  
"Sorry Sasami it took longer than I thought. Well I have to be going" She said as for once flew away.  
  
"That's weird she usually teleports."  
  
"Well Jim she is pregnant. She's probably just being careful. So what did she want to talk to you about?"  
  
"She had a very good idea she wanted to share. It turns out that I won't be going with Tenchi tomorrow."  
  
"What? But they're going to need us."  
  
"First of all if I were going it would be me and me alone."  
  
"You know I'd come no matter what you said."  
  
"That's why I'm not going. I'd be afraid you'd get hurt."  
  
"Oh Jim. I'm a goddess. I can take care of my self."  
  
"Washu thought you would get hurt. That's why she asked me not to go. So instead starting tomorrow we're going on a honeymoon to Beta twelve."  
  
"Oh! I remember that place! I was so mad that I wasn't old enough to participate in the swimsuit competition. We're going to have sooo much fun. Oh my god! I have to pack." She said as she disappeared. Jim chuckled to himself. His wife was the most perfect thing in the universe to him. Not just because she was a goddess. He liked her before he even knew about that. He sighed and went to pack his things.  
  
Tenchi was in Washu's lab trying to find a more strategic way of infiltrating the Marakian's cruiser without as much trouble. So far he had only found out some extra information and the only weakness was their intelligence. He sighed and decided to search in some of Washu's battle gear for the others. He hated putting them in danger but they weren't going to back down.  
  
Washu appeared in her lab trying to find Tenchi.  
  
"What am I doing in the lab? I've never known Tenchi to be in here." She said walking around for a while. She found him absorbed in some data and armor lying all over the place.  
  
"Great now how do I get all this stuff back to wherever it came from. I hate this sub-space portal system." Washu was desperately trying to suppress a laugh. She snapped her fingers and a camera popped out of a sub-space portal. She snapped a picture of a very frustrated Tenchi sitting at a computer. He turned around surprise written all over his face. Washu's was all over the floor laughing.  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry Tenchi... You just looked so cute... Now what was I here for? Oh yeah." She said regaining her composure and looked very serious.  
  
"What's up Washu?"  
  
"Tenchi I know you're not going to listen to me. I know that once you've made up your mind you're too stubborn to change it. But I would strongly advise that you not go on this mission tomorrow. There's a very good chance that you'll have to deal with Tokimi and her minions."  
  
"What! Already? But Washu I thought I had another year or so before facing her."  
  
"She's not going by the rule book Tenchi. I'm afraid you might not survive. Your power is phenomenal but it's not complete yet and in your current state you won't beat her."  
  
"I know Washu, but I have to try. I can't let all of Jurai down."  
  
"Tenchi your sense of justice and your bravery are unmatched. Tenchi promise me one thing."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I don't want my daughters heart broken. If you die she'll die. Be careful."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Oh and one more thing. Jim won't be joining you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because if he goes Sasami will go."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Listen Tenchi. Pure evil's greatest weakness is pure good. Sasami is good through and through, Tokimi is evil through and through. In theory their powers should cancel each other out. But Tokimi is so much more powerful than Sasami so that Tokimi's powers are like a deadly poison. If Sasami suffers a run through by Tokimi's sword she will die within five minutes if she is not given medical attention. Instead Jim is taking her to beta twelve for about two weeks."  
  
"I remember that place. Boy was it fun."  
  
"Yeah because you got to see Ryoko and the other girls in their bikini's all at once."  
  
"Not Sasami." Tenchi said as he was punched into the wall by Washu.  
  
"You pedophile!"  
  
"Oh come on Washu I was just kidding. Well I'm sure they're going to have a good time. I know I did."  
  
"Yeah you did. I was modifying the Yukinojo."  
  
"Hey I didn't ask you to did I?"  
  
"No but you didn't mind either. Well I better be going. Oh and Tenchi. Don't decide to mess with anything in the weapons area. Alright?"  
  
"Yeah sure. Why? It's not like I'm Mihoshi or anything. She's not even here."  
  
"I'm just making sure." She said as she disappeared.  
  
"Now how long is Ryoko going to stay in the onsen?" He said very frustrated.  
  
Back on Jurai...  
  
"Sasami you're going to Beta twelve? That's a wonderful place. You'll have so much fun." Misaki said as she helped her daughter pack.  
  
"Yes I must agree Misaki that's a wonderful idea." Funaho said.  
  
"I know. We didn't have much time to have fun the last time we were there. And this time I'll be able to participate in the swimsuit competition." Funaho and Misaki giggled.  
  
"I don't think Jim will like that." Funaho said still giggling.  
  
"Ahh don't worry. I told him about it and he didn't object."  
  
"He's just gotten smarter."   
  
"Mom! It's not like I'm going to hurt him."  
  
"I know we're just teasing you. We both hope you'll have a great time. So where are you staying?"  
  
"I don't know yet. I think Washu's making the reservations. That way I know we'll be getting the best."  
  
"Yes Miss Washu is very resourceful."  
  
"Well that's all. Goodbye mom goodbye Funaho."  
  
"Bye Sasami." They said in unison as she disappeared.  
  
"I'm very glad she didn't know how to do that when she was little." Misaki said with a smile.  
  
"She would have been a lot of trouble."   
  
The next day...  
  
Tenchi was in the palace hangar along with all the others. As usual Ryoko had asked to go. She finally gave up and hugged Tenchi when everyone told her it wasn't a good idea. Gene walked up to Tenchi with about ten guns and god knows how much ammo.  
  
"Hey Gene. I see you're going to be joining us."  
  
"Yeah Washu talked me into it. It's been a long time since I've done a mission like this."  
  
"Ah don't worry. You look like you're prepared for anything."  
  
"Courtesy of Washu. At least I know it won't blow up in my face."  
  
"Ashia, Sazuka are you ready?"  
  
"I'm ready to kick some ass!" Ashia yelled out.  
  
"Yes I'm ready Tenchi." Came Sazuka's reply.  
  
"Tenchi don't you dare die!" Ryoko said from high in the air.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be fine."  
  
"I'll still worry." She said as she disappeared.  
  
"She's going to mad when I get back."  
  
"Tenchi." Harry said coming out of the Light Hawk.  
  
"Oh hey Harry."  
  
"Tenchi the engineers took Washu and Gene's advice and upgraded the Light Hawk to operate better and accommodate more passengers."  
  
"That's great. When do we depart?"  
  
"Whenever you're ready."  
  
"Let's go then." He said as everyone boarded the Light Hawk.  
  
"Excuse me but are you Gene Starwind?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well Miss Washu requested that you pilot us to the cruiser."  
  
"Alright if she said I should then I better." He said sitting at the console. "Everyone ready?"  
  
"Yeah let's go." They all said at the same time. Gene punched a button and they were off. They reached the ship in a matter of minutes.  
  
"Wow! This thing's fast. Washu did a great job."  
  
"Well let's go everyone." Tenchi said igniting the blue Light Hawk Wings.  
  
"Tenchi I'll cut the door open. Washu gave me a cutter designed for something this hard." He said pulling out what looked like a miniature gun. He pulled the trigger and a fine short-range laser ignited from the tip. He cut only the air lock and proceeded to kick the door open.  
  
In the cruiser's control room...  
  
"They are here Lady Tokimi." D-3 informed.  
  
"It's only a matter of time now. Are the others ready?"  
  
"We are here Tokimi." Came a female voice from the shadows.  
  
"Ah Tenaka. My most powerful warrior. You will be of great service during this mission."  
  
"Yes Tokimi. If I may ask why do you fear Emperor Tenchi?"  
  
"If his powers grow to their full potential he could possibly be more powerful than me. Right now his power surpasses yours."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"I'm growing impatient. Let's speed things up."  
  
"What are you planning now Lady Tokimi?" D-3 asked.  
  
"I'm changing the ship to get them here quicker." She said raising her hand. Black energy bounced around the ship. There was a quake and then nothing.  
  
Tenchi and the others had just finished killing the last of the warriors. They moved on to the next room but Tenchi stopped.  
  
"What's wrong Tenchi?" Gene asked.  
  
"This room wasn't in the blueprints. Something's been changed."  
  
"Let's just keep moving."   
  
"Alright." Tenchi said heading through the doors. What they saw filled them with fear. There was Tokimi with two other warriors at her side.  
  
"Ah you've finally arrived boy. And you've brought your friends with you."  
  
"What do you want with me Tokimi."  
  
"Your life."  
  
"Tenchi who are the other two?" Sazuka asked.  
  
"One's D-3 the other I have no idea."  
  
"My name is Tenaka."  
  
"Now Tenchi, I will kill you." She said forming a black energy ball and hurling it at Tenchi. He managed to block it but was struck from behind by Tokimi. "You're too easy boy. What!" Tokimi said spinning around and being hit by a blue projectile.  
  
"You're not the only one with speed Tokimi." He said charging at her once more. This time Tokimi was ready. Meanwhile Ashia had gone to her wolf form.  
  
"Ok listen you two I'll take Tenaka. You take D-3." Gene said whipping out a caster and firing it. The cater shell missed by only a few inches but did throw Tenaka off balance, which gave Gene enough time to whip out an AR three thousand (Damn there are too many of those.) Which he immediately fired. He managed to graze her arm before he lost site of her. He was suddenly hit from behind nearly run threw by her sword. He jumped and threw what looked like a Frisbee. It missed but created a huge explosion.  
  
"Wow that's a cool weapon." He said searching threw his weapons when he pulled out a doll that looked like Washu. "What the?" He looked on the back where there was a button that said push and throw... FAR! "Alright." He said pushing the button and throwing it straight at Tenaka. The doll grew to where it was two times larger than Tenaka herself and opened its mouth and ate her. The doll just stood there until a sword pierced through the head. This seemed like a bad idea because right after the sword punctured the head the doll exploded sending Tenaka into a wall. She was now enraged. She ran at top speed and jumped over Gene and ran him through the ribs. Tenchi witnessed his friends downfall and attempted to veer from Tokimi and help him.   
  
"Now, now Tenchi. That's rude." She said as she pointed a finger at him causing some sort of stasis field to form around him. "You can't save him Tenchi. He'll die along with your other two friends. Then you." Tenchi was suffering many wounds but energy still flowed in his veins. The site of his friend Gene on the verge sent him over the edge. The red wings sprung to life causing the stasis field to be destroyed. He spun around and thrust the sword into Tokimi's chest. He then grabbed one of the other wings and it formed into what looked like the blade of a scythe and through it at Tenaka. It connected with her chest and knocked her out. Tenchi ran over to Gene who was still alive and able to talk.  
  
"Gene are you alright?"  
  
"I'll... be fine. Just get the medpack from my pocket." Tenchi did so and handed it to Gene.  
  
Tokimi looked at Tenchi with hate. "You'll still die boy." She said raising her hand and forming a giant black energy ball and sent it right at Tenchi. Tenchi looked up just in time and commanded three red Light Hawk Wings to block the projectile. They took only a fraction of the hit when they were shattered. Tenchi was sent flying back into the wall. He was in very bad shape. If you were to look at him it would only look like a few cuts but he had serious internal damage. He had received about eighty-five percent of the phenomenal energy blast. Gene had healed himself and witnessed the whole think he rushed over to Tenchi who was unconscious but shaking violently and coughing up large amounts of blood. He looked over at Ashia and Sazuka who beating the crap out of D-3.  
  
"Ashia come here Tenchi's in bad shape." The massive wolf ran over while Gene hoisted him on her back. "Sazuka come on. We have to get back to the ship. Ashia try to keep him stable. Alright?" Ashia just roared. "Let's go." He said as they all ran back for the exit. Tokimi teleported herself, Tenaka, and D-3 out of the ship.  
  
Gene, Tenchi, Sazuka, and Ashia arrived relatively quickly to the exit and had previously contacted Harry. They rushed in and the Light Hawk took off.  
  
"What's wrong with Tenchi?" Asked a very surprised Harry. "And who's the giant wolf?"  
  
"That's Ashia in her true form."  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
"Listen Harry we have to get back to the palace quickly. Tenchi's in very bad shape."  
  
"I know. But the power that was being generated inside rocked this thing about two billion kilometers away from its original position."  
  
"Damn it! Wait Washu installed an emergency booster. Can't you use that?"  
  
"Yes but the Light Hawk would suffer serious damage."  
  
"What's more important the emperor or some stupid ship?"  
  
"Yes sir." Harry said pushing a red button. Within ten minutes they were back in the hangar. Gene pulled out another gadget that formed into a stretcher.  
  
"Ok Ashia you may go back to your regular form now."  
  
"Why didn't we use that in the first place?"  
  
"Because we needed a face means of transporting Tenchi." He said as he walked out with Tenchi on the stretcher. He looked around for Washu. He spotted her and ran over. Unfortunately Ryoko was there and very worried.  
  
"What happened Gene?" Washu said with a worried look. Even though Tenchi didn't look that bad she could sense that his condition was very bad.  
  
"Well I was in some trouble so Tenchi formed his red Light Hawk Wings to break away from Tokimi. He stabbed her and helped me. Right after I healed myself with the medpack Tokimi shot this enormous black energy ball straight at Tenchi. He attempted to block the attack with three red wings but it just smashed through them like they were nothing." Washu's look was one of great anger.  
  
"Tokimi may have killed him. We have to get him to one of my labs around here."  
  
"What. Mom what do you mean he might be dead." Said Ryoko trying to contain her anger and sadness  
  
"Can't you use your powers?" Gene asked.  
  
"Yes but I could only heal the wounds. Not the dark energy though. That's Sasami's job and with the amount that hit him it would take even her a while. But I will heal the wounds." She said holding out her hands and closing her eyes. A red glow sprang from Tenchi and his wounds quickly healed. "Now let's get him to my lab."  
  
Authors Note: FINALLY! This chapter's taken me forever to complete. I just hope everyone enjoys it. Please I really want reviews. Well that's it for me. See ya.  



	7. LISTEN UP!!!!!

Listen Up!!!!!!  
  
Listen folks I'm so sorry for not putting a chapter out in so long and believe me I'm not about to end my story now. There are two different reasons why I have not been able to write. One I'm a freshman in High School and I've been busy doing work and adjusting to the system and doing work. The second thing is writer's block, I know what I'll be doing in later chapters I'm just having a hard time getting there. I have overcome the second problem and will begin writing again tomorrow. Thank you and please be patient with me.  



End file.
